Berk High School: Freshman Year
by a6mullins
Summary: Hiccup starts high school at Berk High School. His dad disappeared, so he races his dad's 1970s Dodge Charger R/T and street racing as Nightfury to help his mom stay afloat with the bills. Keep a watch on Astrid Hofferson. Dealing with bullying from his cousin. Would Astrid find out his racing secret. Book 1of 4
1. First day of Freshman year

Hiccup wakes up for his first day of high school as a freshman. Just him and Valka since his dad disappeared at the end of his sixth grade year. His dad was a Famous racer but retired after he began fifth grade and started his own company called Haddock industries. Him and his dad built a 1970s charger with supercharger and built a Ford mustang with nine hundred horsepower with his dad's best friend Gobber.

Since his father disappeared he had to join minor league racing his dodge challenger on Friday and street racing on Saturday just to help pay the bills. Building his name. He earned his driver's license after passing the test making him the youngest person to earn a driver's license before his class. He hasn't told anyone about his racing career because he has no friends except for Fishlegs.

He gets dressed and feeds his black labrador named Toothless has breakfast with his mom. After breakfast he walks to his garage and starts up his challenger hearing the engine roar like a beauty. He pulls out of his driveway to see the bus arrive. Five houses down, he sees Astrid Hofferson getting on the bus. He follows the bus to Berk High School. When he arrives at the school and parks in the parking lot. He locks his car and walks around the buses.

When he enters the school he stops in the office and ask the assistant for his locker number. The assistant smiles "are you new here? Hiccup smiles "yes, my name is Hiccup Haddock, freshman." The assistant looks up the name "aww yes, here we are Hiccup Haddock locker number 302 next Astrid Hofferson's locker number 301. He grabs his schedule and walks out of the office.

He walks down the hallway to his locker number and bumps into someone "sorry about tha- oh Astrid, are you looking for your locker number?" Astrid sighs "yes, but I have to get my schedule from the office." Hiccup smiles "actually, I got it for you since your locker is next to mine, I was hoping I would bump into you, to give it to you." He hands her, her schedule and they both walk to their locker.

He looks at his schedule reading 1: AP Algebra, 2: AP social studies, 3: art, 4: English then lunch, 5: mechanic shop, 6: PE, 7: chemistry. He walks down to the math hallway to classroom and sits in a desk. Soon the students come in and take their seats by their friends and talk. The teacher walks in and says "good morning class, my name is Mr. Roberts" and passes out the syllabus and says "these are the rules about the classroom and what we will be doing for the rest of the semester."

After going over the syllabus, he calls them up by one to assign them a book. After class was over, Hiccup heads to social studies. Once inside he walks over and sits in a desk. Soon students walk in talking about their summer break. Guys talking about twins Tuff and Ruff throwing a party on Friday since it is only Wednesday. Others were wondering who they would take to the Homecoming dance, trying out for the soccer team, basketball team, football team, volleyball team, baseball team, swim team.

Hiccup look through his algebra book when teacher walks into the classroom and introduce himself. After social studies class, Hiccup walk to his locker to put his books in his locker when Astrid came to put her books in her locker. He ask her "what are you going to do for after school?" Astrid smiles "I was going to sign up for soccer and cheerleading." Then Hiccup's locker gets shut by Snotlout.

Hiccup sighs "Snotlout, why don't you go bother someone else?" Snotlout snarls "because your useless and weak and clumsy." He turns to Astrid and ask "tomorrow, would you go on a date with me?" Hiccup whispers sarcastically "the only reason why you want to ask her out, is because you want to be her first and don't care about her." Astrid thinks about it and says "sure, I'll go on a date with you."

After Snotlout left, she turns to Hiccup and ask "how do you know he's only asking me out just to try and sleep with me?" Hiccup nervously replies "that's all he talked about, was wanting to sleep with you and say he had sex with you and treat you like a trophy." They head to class when Hiccup's cell phone goes off. He answers it and hears " **Hiccup, this is Ack at the racing track, we were wondering if you are going to race Saturday at 1 o'clock?"**

Hiccup answers "yes I'll be there." He walks to art class and smiles "looks like I'll be racing my charger again." Once inside the class, Mrs. Sylvester smiles "aww Hiccup, I was wondering if you would be taking art this year?" Hiccup smiles "yes, it is one of my favorite things to do in my spare time." Mrs. Sylvester smiles "your painting from last year, I hung it up on the classroom wall" pointing to the back wall.

Hiccup takes his seat in the back. Astrid walks in the classroom and sits by him and ask "are you going to the races Saturday? I heard about the race track is opening Saturday and races start at 1 o'clock." Hiccup looks at her and ask "who's your favorite racer?" Astrid blushes "my favorite racer is Nightfury" Hiccup gasped at her answer and ask "he's your favorite?" Astrid nods her head yes.

He sighs "would you like my cell phone number in case you have a problem with Snotlout on your date?" Astrid thinks about it and says "sure, if you know Snotlout's true intentions on why he wanted to ask me out." After art class heads to English class. On his way, he stops walking to hear Snotlout's voice "I knew Astrid Hofferson would agree to go on a date with me tomorrow."

Tuff says "yeah, but if you can sweet talk her into sleeping with you I have to pay you one hundred bucks." Snotlout sighs "but if I can't, I can get her drunk at your party, where she won't know what happened waking up after a one night stand with me." Tuff smirks "if you did that to her, I'll pay you two hundred bucks after she does it." Hiccup gasped at that and walks past them to English class too shock at what he heard.

When he arrives at class, he sits down in a desk thinking about how Astrid is going to take it. He knows Mr. Hofferson would flip at his cousin getting their daughter drunk and sleep with her. He was lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Heather walking with Camicazi in the classroom, they're both Astrid's best friends besides Ruffnut. He pulls out a piece of paper and writes down Snotlout and Tuffnut's conversation.

After he finished he walks over to Heather and ask "can you give this to Astrid for me, when you see her?" Heather looks at him and ask "what is it?" Hiccup whispers in her ear "Snotlout's true intentions on asking Astrid out for a date." He walks back over to his desk that he was sitting in. Heather opens the note and reads it. Afterwards she shows it to Camicazi who gasped at the note. Heather puts in her pocket and thinks of one thing 'Snotlout is going to get a beating from us if this is true'.

Hiccup sighs bored a little and pulls out his drawing sketch book to sketch another drawing. The bell rung ending class. Everyone heads to lunch room to have lunch. Hiccup wonders if Astrid would believe him. When he arrives at his locker, Astrid was there talking with Snotlout and their date tomorrow. After Snotlout leaves, Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut come by to see Astrid and they head to the lunchroom together.

Hiccup puts his English book in his locker. He knew Snotlout had a crush on Astrid and always bullied him after fifth grade when he couldn't do anything good in PE. But to try and get her to sleep with him or get her drunk to have sex with him. He pulls out his wallet to see how much money he has for lunch and heads to the lunchroom. He enters the lunchroom and grabs his lunch and sits with Fishlegs at their own table.

Fishlegs ask him "what your next class?" Hiccup smiles "mechanic shop, then PE. And last chemistry." Fishlegs smiles "at least we have PE. Together" then whispers "are you racing Saturday?" Hiccup smiles "yes, why?" Fishlegs sighs "it's shocking that you can drive a car when your only fifteen." Hiccup smiles "do you want a ride home?" Fishlegs gasped "did you drive it here?" Hiccup laughs "no Fishlegs, I drove my challenger here."

Fishlegs ask "when do you plan on revealing that your the black charger?" Hiccup sighs "I don't know if I want to tell anyone." Fishlegs smiles "do you still have the modifly Ford Mustang?" Hiccup nods his head yes. Astrid walks up behind him and grabs his hand and twist it behind his back threatening "If your lying to me about the note, I promise you that I will beat the crap out of you"

Then whispers in his ear in a loving tone "thank you for giving me a tip on what to expect on this date and at the party, I only wonder would you have my back" and leaves going back to her bestfriends. Fishlegs ask "what was that all about?" Hiccup sighs "that's how Astrid communicates with people and Snotlout plans on trying to sleep with her on their first date or get her drunk to sleep with her."

Fishlegs gasped "your not gonna let that happen to her are you?" Hiccup replies "no, I'm not, my dad would be disappointed in me if I let that happen to her." Fishlegs sighs "how do you plan on saving her?" Hiccup smiles "I'll need to make up a plan to save her." Then his cell phone goes off. He answers it " **I hope you got an idea on saving me from sleeping with your cousin if he tries too!"**

Hiccup sighs "calm down please and if he invites you to his house to watch a movie, put me under dad and say you have to go to the bathroom and I'll come pick you up." Astrid smiles " **and thank you for the tip on Snotlout.** " After lunch Hiccup walks out of the lunchroom to grab his binder and head to mechanic shop, when Snotlout, Tuffnut and Gustav corner him at his locker.

Snotlout snarls "what did Astrid talk to you about in the lunchroom?" Hiccup sighs "she told me to stay out of her life or she would put me in the hospital." Snotlout smirks "useless, you will never have a girlfriend because no girl likes you." Hiccup replies sarcastically "thanks, that means I would have to find a girl at another school to date and she would be more beautiful than the girl you ask out."

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Gustav leave after Snotlout punches him in the stomach. Hiccup gasped for air unbeknownst that Astrid heard everything and was having trouble deciding what he just said to Snotlout. Hiccup walks to mechanic shop. Mr. Bulch smiles "good evening class, I hope you all excited about learning about fixing vehicles." Hiccup smiles at an easy class. Mr. Bulch noticed Hiccup and ask "your Stoick's son?"

Hiccup nervously replies "yes, how do you know my dad?" Bulch exclaims "I watch your dad race his modifly 1970s black charger R/T before he started his own company. I wonder who races it now." Hiccup ask "are you coming to the races Saturday?" Bulch exclaims "heck yeah!" Bulch goes over the syllabus and fixing a vehicle that has been involved in accident as a team for their final."

After class it was time for PE. Hiccup walked to the gymnasium and sat by Fishlegs. Mr. Mulch hands out the syllabus to the class over what they would be doing for this semester. As the first day of freshman year comes to a close wonder what will happen tomorrow besides saving Astrid. Some of the guys started talking about his dad's black charger R/T and looking forward to see it at the races.

By time gym was over he was exhausted from school and ready to check on the charger and see if it's able to race Saturday along with checking on Toothless at the dragon stables. He walks to his locker to see Snotlout leaning in to kiss Astrid and decides to stop it before he gets angry. He walks over and bumps into Snotlout "oh, sorry about that, I'm clumsy when walking. Hi Astrid, how is your day so far?"

Astrid snarls "your talking to me like I'm a beautiful friend?" Hiccup nervously replies "I guess you miss interpret something I said about you." Astrid replies sternly "we will talk after school." Snotlout smirks "still don't know how to talk to girls, useless?" Hiccup leaves going to chemistry. He walks in the classroom and sits down in an empty table. Students walk in and pair up with their friends.

Astrid walks in and sits next to Hiccup and ask "now what were you talking about with Snotlout?" Hiccup nervously ask "how much did you hear?" Astrid sighs "I heard from the part of Snotlout stating you can't get a girlfriend in this school to the end of them leaving you."

Hiccup sighs "I was being sarcastic when I said I could find a girlfriend more beautiful than you. At this school, no one is more beautiful than you at this school. I don't know if there is a girl more beautiful than you at any other school, but I would settle with you over any other girl. If you prefer me to prove myself to you I will to make you smile." After his explanation, Astrid blushes madly from his speech and smiles before punching him in the shoulder and says "that's for comparing me to other girls."


	2. Bad Date pt1

Mrs. Kathrine hands out the syllabus and talk about what they will be covering for the semester. But everyone was talking about Astrid kiss Hiccup's cheek for his feelings for her. After school was dismissed, Hiccup walked to his locker to see Astrid talking to Camicazi, Heather and Ruffnut. He smiles at them and walks over and puts his chemistry book in his locker.

After that he looks at the girls and ask "Astrid, are you signing up for after school activities?" Astrid smiles "me and the girls were getting ready to sign up for cheerleading, while I sign up for soccer." Hiccup smiles "do you all need a ride home?" Astrid smiles "maybe." Hiccup smiles "I'll be in the gray challenger in the parking lot." Heather gasped "how did you get your license before turning sixteen?"

Hiccup sighs "before my dad started his own company, he was a racer but retired. Him and me built the custom racecar when I was young and taught me how to drive a car. I took the question test and passed the driving test and got my license to drive a car. But couldn't drive until I started high school. So I been racing in cars since middle school." Camicazi gasped "your dad was a racer?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, he was before he retired and started his own company, then disappeared when his flight disappeared from the radar over Iowa state." Heather ask "how are you and your mom doing since your father disappeared?" Hiccup sighs "I race cars to pay the bills to keep our house." After talking, the girls head to the afterschool meeting room to sign up for after school activities.

Hiccup walks outside to his challenger. The buses had already left, so he sat in his car and drew in his sketch book. Ten minutes later Astrid walks out to the parking lot to see a gray challenger sitting there and smiles. She gets in the car and sighs "I didn't think you would wait for me." Hiccup smiles "I would wait for you because you only live four houses down from me." He drives her home to her house.

When Astrid walks in the door of her house, her mother ask "who drives that car?" Astrid sighs "that was Hiccup Haddock who lives four houses down from us. Me and the girls were wanting to sign up for cheerleading while I was thinking of signing up for soccer." Hiccup left to go back home to check in with his mom. Afterwards he leaves, driving to the racetrack.

He unlocks his garage and walks inside and uncovers his dad's modified 1970s black Dodge Charger R/T. "Okay monster, you ready to storm the competition? No one can beat you. You have never saw a set of tail lights and you never will." He turns it on to run it. Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! He lifts the hood to check the oil and refill NOS tanks. After checking the car out. He covers the car up and locks the garage door.

Afterwards he drives back home to see his mom cooking dinner and decides to feed Toothless. Valka ask "is there a race coming up?" Hiccup sighs "yes, Saturday at 1 o'clock." Valka sighs "be careful at the races, sweetie." Him and his mom sat down at the table, having dinner. Valka ask "how was your first day at school?" Hiccup smiles "it was good, but do you know Snotlout, my cousin?"

Valka sighs "is he still bullying you?" Hiccup sighs "not yet, but Astrid and me are locker neighbors and he ask her out for a date tomorrow." Valka sighs "I'm sorry dear, I know how much you love her sweetie." Hiccup looks at her and says "Snotlout plans on trying to sleep with her to win fifty bucks and if she refuses to sleep with him, he plans on getting her drunk at Tuffnut's party on Friday so that she will be less resistant to being seduced in bed."

Valka gasped at the news of her nephew trying to convince Astrid to sleep with him and if she refuses, he would get her drunk to sleep with him. After dinner they head to bed ready for tomorrow. Hiccup stayed up a couple minutes to draw another picture. Next morning, he wakes up and gets ready for school. He walks out the door to see Astrid waiting at the bus stop and ask "Astrid, you want a ride to school?"

Astrid smiles "sure, I'll come ride with you." Astrid walks over to him and gets in his gray Challenger. She ask "what other cars do you have besides this one?" Hiccup smiles "I have a modified Ford Mustang that has nine hundred horsepower and does two thirty-five on the track." Astrid shock at hearing that his Mustang goes that fast. "But the fastest Mustang only goes two twenty-five." Hiccup smirks "mines faster."

They arrive at school and decide to hangout at their lockers since their ten minutes early before the buses arrive. Astrid sighs "I didn't tell my parents about what Snotlout plans on trying to do tonight for our date, but told them I have a date with him. I sweet talked him into giving his parent's address for you to come pick me up if he tries to make me sleep with him."

Hiccup smiles "I installed a cell phone tracking system inside the challenger yesterday after I went to check on my racecar." Hiccup pulls out his phone, pulls up Astrid and clicks locate. Tracking indicates Astrid is at Berk High School. Astrid gasped at him and smiles "I think this calls for hug." Hiccup blushes when Astrid gives him a hug. The students come into the school to see Astrid hugging Hiccup.

Hiccup grabs his AP Algebra book and AP Social Studies book and his binder. Astrid smiles "see you in Art class." Hiccup leaves to go to AP Mathematics class. Astrid closes her locker to see Snotlout standing there and says "hi, looking forward to our date tonight." Snotlout snides "what were you doing giving useless a hug and giving him a kiss yesterday in Chemistry?" Astrid sighs "he was just comforting me when I ask him for help."

Snotlout leaves heading to Health class while Astrid heads to gym. As she walks to gym she thinks of one thing 'oh Snotlout, it you think I'm going to let you sleep with me or force me to sleep with you against my will, you got another thing coming' and with that, she thinks about Hiccup. Mulch greets the class "morning students, today we will be starting with tag football."

As Astrid sat in her row her friend Heather ask "would I be expecting you to announce that you and Hiccup are in a relationship soon?" Astrid sighs "I don't know about that, I mean him and I were friends in middle school, but if what Snotlout said is true about trying to encourage me to sleep with him and try and get me drunk to sleep with him. Then I'll consider dating him if my father approves of him."

Mulch leads them out of the school to the tag football field to play tag football. Astrid's verses Heather's team. Astrid ran a play and came close to a touchdown when her tag was swiped from her waist. She runs another play to score a touchdown. Heather plans a play to score a touchdown. Astrid and Heather run a couple more plays trying to score another touchdown when Mr. Mulch called for the bell for them to return to the school.

Astrid and Heather call a tie for the day. Heather smirks at Astrid "I think I'll tell Hiccup in English class, that I tied with his girlfriend in tag football." Astrid blushes turning her head to hide her blushing face. When they change into their clothes, Astrid hears the boys talking about her going on a date with Snotlout while starting a relationship with Hiccup behind Snotlout's back.

The bell rung and walked to her locker to grab her AP Algebra book. When she closes her locker door, Snotlout ask "are you wondering where we are going for our date tonight?" Astrid sighs "where are we going for our date tonight?" Snotlout smiles "Pizza Hut!" Astrid ask "what about afterwards?" Snotlout smiles "afterwards, I was thinking of you coming back to my house to watch a movie and then have my dad drive you back home."

Astrid smiles "aww, your so sweet." Astrid walks to the AP Algebra. Inside the classroom, she sits next to Camicazi to chat with her about her date with Snotlout tonight. Camicazi sighs "do you think he will try that with you?" Astrid sighs "I have no idea, but Hiccup has my back on this one." Camicazi ask "Hiccup?" Astrid leans in and whispers "Hiccup is going to play revenge starker, to make sure nothing bad happens to me."

Hiccup sighed finishing the Algebra homework. Mr. Baker walks in the classroom and says "good morning class, today we will be starting chapter one. He takes attendance of whose in the classroom and whose late to class. Afterwards they write down notes for chapter one section one. During the notes he explains some things about the notes. After going over the notes, they answer the questions at the end of chapter one section one.

Snotlout talked with Tuffnut in chemistry class. Tuffnut smirks "how do you plan on getting Astrid to agree to sleep with you?" Snotlout smiles "I plan on taking her out to dinner at Pizza Hut, then take her to my house to watch a movie and romance her into bed." Tuffnut smirks "I don't think romancing her into bed would work on Astrid Hofferson, she is too smart for that."

Snotlout snides "that's why I plan on getting her to drink a little bit of this" showing him a box of medicine. Tuffnut ask "what does it do?" Snotlout smiles "it's suppose to make a girl want to sleep with any person, like a girl get frisky on alcohol." Tuffnut snides "looks like you will win the bet." Snotlout smirks "I'm Snotlout, I always get what I want when I want it."

Tuffnut ask "what is the side effect of that medicine?" Snotlout smiles "she won't have no memory of wanting sex, she will just remember going on a date. After that I can make up a memory for her to explain why she would be naked in bed with me." Tuffnut smirks "what if Hiccup tries to interrupt your date, how do you plan on taking care of him?" Snotlout snides "I'll send him a message at his locker after class."

Mrs. Katherine talked to the class about chemical bonds and similar to human pure bonds and how they differ or create. After the lecture, Mrs. Katherine assign homework on the questions at the end of the chapter. The class work on the questions at the end of the chapter. Soon class was over and Snotlout rushed out the classroom door to meet Hiccup at his locker.

Hiccup put his books in his locker and sighed thinking about Astrid's date with Snotlout. He grabs his art sketch book and closes his locker. Snotlout grabs him by his collar and says "if you interfere in my date with Astrid tonight, I promise you, you will be visiting the hospital. Got it?" Hiccup nervously replies "yes, I won't interfere in your date with Astrid tonight!" Snotlout punches him in the stomach for good measure.

Snotlout leaves heading to English class. As Snotlout leaves, Hiccup smirks holding an audio recorder "you keep thinking your going to convince Astrid into sleeping with you. But I got your secret date info." Astrid walks up to him and ask "you ready to go to art class together?" Hiccup smiles "yes, I'm ready to go to art class with you." Hiccup and Astrid walk to art class.

When they arrived, Mrs. Sylvester smirks "your cutting it close to be late for class today." Hiccup sighs "I got held up by a student asking about me and Astrid." Mrs. Sylvester smiles "okay dear." Hiccup and Astrid walk to their desks and sit. Astrid sighs "okay Hiccup, what happened before I showed up at our lockers? Because you had this weird grin on your face!"

Hiccup sighs and whispers in her ear "I stuck an audio recorder device on his jacket that he doesn't take off to hear his plans on how to convince you to sleep with him." Astrid ask "how did you pull that off without him noticing it?" Hiccup smirks "I have more brains than him and pretty clever when comes to making plans." Astrid smiles "so how do you think he talked about his date plan?"

Hiccup grins "for two things: one, he only talks about his plans with Tuffnut, so Tuffnut's voice would be on it and two, before you showed up at our lockers, he threatened to put me in the hospital if I interfered in your date with him." Astrid sighs "if you find anything bad, come pick me up." Hiccup smiles "I'll have an excuse to pull you out of your date." Astrid smirks "and what excuse would that be?"

Hiccup smiles "your parents were involved in an accident and I was put on emergency contact number." Astrid thinks about it the excuse and smiles "that would definitely work!" Mrs. Sylvester tells the class "your first art project for homework is to draw a picture of what your family looks like in your sketch book and what they do in life." Astrid sighs "I'm not that good at drawing pictures of people."

Hiccup sighs "let me see your sketch book." Astrid hands her sketch book to him to see. He skims through the pictures to see her art work and says "your good at drawing flowers and hills but need assistance on drawing people. How about Saturday, I come over in the morning for a few hours before the races and help you draw your family photo?" Astrid smiles "that would be great idea."


	3. Bad Date pt2

Astrid smirks "and you can do better than me at drawing people?" Hiccup smiles at her and says "I believe I could do better?" Astrid smirks "proof it!" Hiccup smiles "okay, if you say so, but do I have permission to touch your body?" Astrid snides "are you going to do any inappropriate moves to me?" Hiccup nervously replies "no! That would be reasonable cause for expelled from school." Astrid smiles "okay, just making sure."

Hiccup rotates her chair to face him, placing her left leg over her right leg. Then bring both her of hands together in her lap and steps back to see the pose. "Okay look great, but not saying beautiful." He looks around the room and settles on flowers on Mrs. Sylvester's desk and smiles "perfect." He walks over to her desk and ask "can I borrow a flower?" Sylvester smiles "sure, dear."

Hiccup pulls a blue flower from the vase and walks back over to Astrid and place it in her hair by the left ear and steps back to see his work. He starts drawing Astrid's pose. After forty minutes of drawing Astrid, he finished it and showed her the picture. Astrid blushes at the picture of how beautiful, Hiccup drew her image. After seeing the picture, she ask "Hiccup, you do better than me at drawing people. Can I keep it and could you draw my family photo?"

Hiccup nervously replies "I don't think Mrs. Sylvester would like that." Mrs. Sylvester walks over to them to look at the picture of Astrid that Hiccup drew and says "Hiccup dear, you have the talent of an artist. Class come see the talent of your fellow student." The class take a glance at the picture of Astrid in a pose and started commenting on the picture or how beautiful, Hiccup drew her to look like. All the while Astrid blushing like crazy.

After art class, Hiccup whispers in Astrid's ear "if anyone trys asking you out, just say you have a crush on me and we are taking things slow before entering a relationship bond between us." Astrid blushes and sighs "screw it" grabbing his cheeks, kissing him on the lips. Hiccup caught off guard by the kiss takes a second to let his brain catch up with what is happening before wrapping his arms around her back causing her to moan in the kiss.

After the kiss, Mrs. Sylvester smirks "you know I'm supposed to give you both detention for kissing, but I'll just say it was art displayed of two people pose in what a 'heat of the moment kiss' looks like." Hiccup smiles "thank you Mrs. Sylvester." Astrid returns the blue flower back in the vase. Hiccup and Astrid walk to their lockers. Hiccup grabs his English book while Astrid grabs her social studies book.

He ask her "do you have any classes with Snotlout?" She smiles "nope, and I'm glad after hearing what you said about what he told Tuffnut." Hiccup smiles "you believe me about the bet?" Astrid sighs "not at first-" Snotlout smiles "hey babe, how are you doing?" Astrid sighs "I'm doing good." Snotlout smiles "our date is at five o'clock tonight." Snotlout leaves going to Algebra.

Astrid looks at Hiccup and says "I'm off to social studies. See you in lunch babe." Hiccup smiles "say hi to Fishlegs for me, m'lady." Astrid walks into social studies and sits next to Fishlegs and says "hi Fishlegs." Fishlegs smiles "hi Astrid, how was art class?" Astrid smiles "it was good. I challenged Hiccup to drawing a person and he drew me to proof me wrong" showing Fishlegs the drawing.

Fishlegs looks at the drawing and asks "how long did it take him to draw this?" Astrid smiles "only fourty minutes, then he told me that if anyone ask me out, to just say I'm seeing him but we're taking it slow and I took a possessive approach with him." Fishlegs ask "what did you do to him?" Astrid blushes "I kissed him on the lips." Fishlegs sighs "I hope Snotlout doesn't find out about that."

Astrid smirks "so what if Snotlout finds out that I kissed Hiccup. Snotlout only asked me out to have sex with me, which I will refuse and then he will try and get me drunk to have sex with him. So I plan on going on the date with him and make it his worst night ever." Mr. Baker walks into the classroom and says "good morning class. Today we will be starting chapter one in our social studies book"

Ruffnut whispered to Astrid "what do you plan on doing at the date with Snotlout?" Astrid smirks "I plan on making it his worst night ever." Ruffnut smiles at her and turns back to Mr. Baker to right down notes. Astrid smiles "thanks for the tip on Snotlout's bet with your brother." After the writing down notes, they had to answer the questions at the end of the section.

Tuffnut kept bugging his sister during class. Astrid sighs wondering why Tuffnut was in classroom for. Ruffnut smirks "got anymore info on how Snotlout plans to sleep with Astrid?" Tuffnut thinks back to what Snotlout said:

Flashback:

Tuffnut ask "how do you plan on getting Astrid to agree to have sex with you?" Snotlout smirks "I have her drink a little bit of this medicine and she will start asking for me to sleep with her and the side effect is she won't remember us having sex but it activates when they get kissed on the lips and don't tell anyone or you'll join me in expulsion."

End of Flashback.

Tuffnut ask "what is expulsion?" Astrid sighs "expulsion means getting kicked out of school permanently." Tuffnut sighs "Snotlout plans on having a simple date with Astrid." Fishlegs sighs "I highly doubt that if you ask what expulsion is out of the blue." They turn back to the teacher to listen to the notes. Dagur, Thuggory and Dogsbreath talk about getting drunk and sleep with any girl at Ruffnut and Tuffnut's party tomorrow in US. Government.

Lunch time came and all the students headed to the lunchroom to have lunch. Hiccup put his English book in his locker and headed to the lunchroom. He grabs his lunch and walks over to Fishlegs and notices Astrid, Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut sitting down at their table eating lunch. He says "Astrid, I don't think Snotlout would be okay with you having lunch with us, but who cares what he thinks."

Astrid smiles "babe, Snotlout asked me out only to sleep with me to win a bet. Plus Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut agree that I should be dating you. So I'm going to-" Snotlout, Gustav, Dogsbreath and Sven walked over to their and snides "Astrid, babe what are you doing sitting with my cousin when we're going on a date tonight?" Astrid sighs "I'm sitting with my neighbor and his friend, got a problem with that?"

Snotlout snides "as a matter effect, I do. Now get up and come sit with the rest of the football team." Heather snides "she don't have to listen to you." Dogsbreath snides "no one ask you for your input!" Mr. Mulch walks over to the guys and says "okay boys, go back to your seats. Snotlout snides "this isn't over, Astrid." Mr. Mulch grabs Snotlout's hand and escorts him to the office.

Gustav, Dogsbreath and Sven walked back to their seats. After lunch Hiccup and Astrid walk to their lockers to grab their books for class. Astrid grabbed her business law book while Hiccup waited for her and said "as soon as I get home, I'll check the audio recorder." Astrid sighs "I have cheerleading tryouts today and tomorrow I have soccer tryouts after school."

Hiccup sighs "do you want me to wait for you or go home and tell your parents to come pick you up?" Astrid smiles "no babe, you go home and inform my mom to come pick me up." Hiccup walks to mechanic shop class. Dagur talked with him about sitting with some hot looking girls. Hiccup just sighed uncomfortable being around Dagur talking about girls. After class Hiccup headed to his locker to put his mechanic book in his locker.

Thuggory and Tuffnut were talking about Astrid sitting with fishbone Haddock. Astrid was still thinking about Snotlout's plans on getting her to sleep with him which would never happen. Sven and Gustav agreed that Astrid would pay for getting Snotlout in trouble for not following his orders. Eret sighs knowing that Astrid doesn't take orders from Snotlout. Mr. Baker took attendance and ask "class, does anyone know where Snotlout is?"

Eret sighs "Mr. Mulch took him to the office for threatening a student." Fishlegs sighs going to Algebra alone. Camicazi and Ruffnut worked on biology homework together. After class Hiccup put his mechanic book in his locker. Astrid came back from business laws. Hiccup smiles at her "so would you like to go on a date sometime after the races on Saturday?"

Astrid blushes at the question and smirks "maybe I might take you up on that offer date." Hiccup headed to PE class. Astrid headed to English class. Mr. Kevin took attendance then read up on Shakespeare's classic romance story on Romeo and Juliet. After reading a little bit on the story. He issues an essay report on romance in your life detailing what you do, what problems you face during a relationship.

Now you can choose to have a partner in this class or choose a student who takes this class from another period, but this is due at the end of the semester. Astrid walks up to Mr. Baker's desk and ask "is Hiccup available for partners on this essay project?" Mr. Baker sighs "Astrid, Snotlout picked you as his partner on this project, but Heather and Hiccup did agree that if you don't want to be Snotlout's partner, Heather would so that she could straighten him out and you can work with Hiccup."

Astrid smiles "I'll take Hiccup as my partner." Baker sighs "I'll tell Heather and Hiccup tomorrow then." Astrid smiles "no, I'll tell Hiccup next hour since he's in my chemistry class and me and Heather have cheerleading practice today after school." After class she left to go to her locker to see Snotlout there with Gustav, Dogsbreath and Sven waiting for her. Hiccup walks up behind her and ask "what's wrong?"

Astrid sighs and points to their lockers. Hiccup looks to see Snotlout, Gustav, Dogsbreath and Sven standing there and smiles "can I have your locker number?" Astrid smirks "first you do some undercover work, then draw me beautiful in a picture and suggest that we tell the school that we're dating just so I don't get ask out again, after I kissed you, then you recommended I be your partner on the essay project in English class. Now you ask for my locker number?"

Astrid gives him her combination to her locker and walks to chemistry class. Hiccup walks over to his locker and grabs his chemistry book and shuts his locker. Snotlout snides "where is Astrid, useless?" Hiccup sighs "she had to go to the bathroom and told me to put her English book in her locker and grab her chemistry book for her." Snotlout snides "your not getting her books for her."

Hiccup sighs "so I have to go through you to get to her locker?" Dogsbreath smirks "you think you can get past us?" Hiccup sighs "can I see your hand for a second?"Dogsbreath ask "what are you going to-OOOOOWWW." Hiccup grabs his hand and breaks Dogsbreath's elbow against his knee cap then kick him in the chest making him fall on his back. Snotlout, Gustav and Sven look in at Hiccup in shock.

Snotlout goes and throws a punch. Hiccup grabs his hand spins around kicking Sven in the process. Hiccup flips Snotlout over his shoulder and kicks him across the head knocking him out and punches him three times for good measure. Sven looks at Hiccup in fear and runs away. Hiccup sighs "I'm going to be late for class now" and puts Astrid's English book in her locker and grabs her chemistry book and walks to chemistry class.

Hiccup walks into classroom late. Mrs. Katherine sighs "Mr. Hiccup, is there a reason why your tardy?" Hiccup sighs I had to get Astrid's chemistry book and to do that, I had to go through Snotlout, Gustav, Dogsbreath and Sven." The class stare at Hiccup with their agape. Katherine ask "Hiccup did you get in a fight?" Hiccup smiles "next time, they should stop trying to cause a fight and trying to make girls submit to them by force."

Hiccup hands Astrid her chemistry book. Mr. Mulch walked in the classroom and says "Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson, you both have to come with me to the office." They walk down the Hall and stop in the middle of the hallway. Mulch turns around and says "Hiccup explain start to finish." Hiccup explains himself while Astrid explained why she was scared to get her book.

Mulch turns around and they continue walking down to the office. Once inside the office they see Sven sitting there with Gustav. Alvin the Treacherous opens his door and says "this must be Hiccup Haddock and his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson?" Hiccup and Astrid blush red. Alvin sighs "Sven and Gustav gave their side of the story saying that you just attacked them because they were talking about how Astrid looks. I want to know your side of the story."

Hiccup tells them his story of why he was forced to take them on in order to get to Astrid's locker and why she asked him to get her chemistry book. After Hiccup explain the story, Mulch states "Hiccup can't lie because his eye twitches when he tries to lie." Alvin smirks "his eye twitches when he tries to lie. I find that hard to believe." Hiccup snides "Astrid is ugly and cruel and evil. Alvin just watches his eye twitching with mean words and sighs "okay, so your eye twitches when you lie."


	4. Bad Date pt3

Hiccup was given two days out of school suspension and Snotlout, Gustav, Dogsbreath and Sven were given four days out of school suspension for starting a fight and threatening a girl. Hiccup and Astrid walk back to chemistry classroom. Hiccup sighs "my mom isn't going to like I got OSS, but would understand why I had to fight them." Astrid sighs "I should have stayed with you, instead of walking away to class, but thank you for getting my book for me."

Hiccup sighs "are you still going on that date with Snotlout?" Astrid looks at him and says "only to have pizza and tell him that I already like you." They enter chemistry room to see the class working on their homework and ask "what is the homework assignment?" Mrs. Katherine smiles "welcome back you two, so how much trouble did you get in, Hiccup?" Hiccup sighs "I have two days out of school suspension starting tomorrow."

Mrs. Katherine sighs and writes out tomorrow's homework and Monday's homework and hands it to him "this will be due on Tuesday." Astrid smiles "Snotlout and Dogsbreath are suspended for four days." Hiccup and Astrid walk to their desk and start working on their homework. Hiccup smirks "Snotlout might call off the date tonight because of a head concussion." Astrid sighs "then he would reschedule it for another day."

Hiccup sighs "okay, milady." Ten minutes later the bell rung ending class and school. Hiccup and Astrid walk to their lockers. Hiccup grab his books and headed to Algebra class while Astrid headed to gymnasium room for cheerleading tryouts. There she met Camicazi, Heather and Ruffnut. Heather ask "Astrid, did you see Hiccup take on Snotlout, Gustav, Dogsbreath and Sven and walk away without an injury?"

Astrid sighs "no, but Hiccup got two days out of school suspension." Camicazi smirks "I heard Dogsbreath's elbow was broken with across Hiccup's knee, Snotlout has a head concussion, Sven has a possible rib fracture and Gustav is scared of Hiccup now." Ruffnut smirks "I think he's crazy and badass at the same time." Heather smirks "sorry Ruffnut, but Hiccup only has eyes for Astrid here."

Astrid blushes and says "oh, you girls, me and him aren't a couple, we're just friends who like each other." Camicazi smirks "would we be expecting the words I'm pregnant from you, Astrid?" Astrid gasped "No! My dad would kill me if he found out I wanted to get pregnant before graduating high school." Ruffnut smirks "what if you got drunk and wanted to have sex, what would you do then?"

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup got his homework for Friday and Monday and hands in today's homework and leaves going to social studies class. Mr. Baker was going over tomorrow's notes when Hiccup walks in the classroom "oh Hiccup, what are you doing here afterschool? Do you need help with the homework assignment? Hiccup sighs "no, I came here to drop this off" handing him the homework "I got suspended for two days and need the homework for Friday and Monday."

Mr. Baker ask "how did you two get out of school suspension?" Hiccup sighs "Snotlout, Gustav, Dogsbreath and Sven were guarding Astrid's locker and she couldn't get to her locker, so I walked to my locker and pull out my chemistry book and asked them to move so I could get Astrid's chemistry book and they wouldn't let me get in. I broke Dogsbreath's elbow, gave Snotlout a head concussion and might of fractured Sven's rib bones."

Hiccup leaves social studies and walks to art classroom. Four minutes later he arrives at the art room to see Mrs. Sylvester gone and sighs "I'll have Astrid get the homework tomorrow and for Monday for me" and walks over to the gymnasium to check on the girls. When he arrives there, he sits by the door to watch Astrid, Camicazi, Heather and Ruffnut tryout for cheerleading.

After cheerleading tryouts were done, Hiccup smiles at them before turning to leave. Heather caught sight of Hiccup Beginning to leave and smirks loud "now Hiccup you didn't come here to watch us tryout for cheerleading or did you come here to watch Astrid, your girlfriend tryout for cheerleading?" Hiccup blushes "when you put it that way, I would say both, so that you, Camicazi and Ruffnut don't fill left out of Astrid's life."

Camicazi and Ruffnut agape while Astrid blushes at his answer for checking on her and her bestfriends. Astrid smirks "Hiccup you keep this sweet stuff up and I'll have to change my status from single to in a relationship." Hiccup smirks back "I'll take that as a compliment to having a chance with dating you." Astrid blushes more until Heather just blurts out "oh will you two just kiss and go on a date already?"

Hiccup nervously ask "Astrid can I kiss-" Astrid grabs his collar slamming her lips on his, kissing him deeply. Hiccup wraps his arms around her back causing her to moan in the kiss. Sven and Gustav smirks "well Snotlout would like to hear that Astrid chose useless fishbone over him." Hiccup turns to them standing in front Astrid and her friends and ask "you two come to finish the job?"

Sven smirks "no, we're not here for Astrid, Snotlout will be having the time of his life with her on their date, we're here for you, Hiccup." Hiccup smirks "oh so you two come for round two?" Sven and Gustav walk up to them when Hiccup starts smiling and ask "why are you smiling for?" Mr. Mulch smirks "if you don't stop bothering Hiccup and his friends, I'm going to report you two to Mr. Alvin."

Gustav snides "you win this round useless, but don't expect a teacher to save you everytime." Mulch grabs both of them taking Sven and Gustav to the office. Heather smirks say "hello to the boys in blue for us." Astrid punches Hiccup in the shoulder "that was for defending me and this is for being my hero" kissing him again. The girls cheer for them. Hiccup breaks the kiss and ask "do you all need a ride home?"

Camicazi smiles "no, we have our parents coming to pick us up." Hiccup sighs "I think Mr. Kevin left already, uh Astrid could you get my homework in English class tomorrow and Monday's homework as well for me?" Astrid smiles "sure babe, I'll collect your homework for you." Hiccup leaves going back to his locker grabbing all his books and walk out to his challenger to see Astrid waiting for him and ask "isn't your mom coming to pick you up or do you like riding in my challenger?"

Astrid smirks at his question and says "one more talk like that mister and I'll be sure to slap some sense in you." Hiccup laughs "get in the car, milady." Hiccup puts his book bag in the back seat. Astrid ask "are you going to the first race now that school started?" Hiccup sighs "I don't know if I'll be able to go to the races after today." Astrid sighs "I read that Nightfury is going to be racing."

Hiccup sighs "I'll try to talk mom into letting me go to the races Saturday." Astrid smiles at him, he drops her off at her house and goes to his house, four houses down from the left. When he steps inside his house, to hear his mom say "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, what were you thinking of, getting into a fight with four students today?" Hiccup sighs setting his book bag down on the floor and explains how the fight started.

After he was done, his mom sighs "Astrid's parents must be grateful that their only daughter has you to have her back." Hiccup sighs I'm going to go take beauty for a drive, don't want her collecting dust." Valka sighs "just be careful, you know I get worried when get behind the wheel of vehicle that does over two hundred miles an hour." Hiccup sighs "yes mom I'll be fine."

He puts the challenger in his garage and takes the keys to beauty and starts her up. Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! He puts the mustang in drive and steps on the gas pedal, driving off down the street. Astrid looks out the window to see a silver mustang with blue stripes down the middle drive off. She catches a glimpse of the license plate 'NFHADD' and whispers "NFHADD, as in someone driving in Haddock's mustang."

She gets ready for her date with Snotlout. Her mom, Ingrid walks in to see her daughter tense and ask "what is wrong darling?" Astrid sighs I really don't want to go on this date with Snotlout after I accepted it." Ingrid sighs "it would be dishonorable if you were to call off the date now." Alistair, Astrid's father walks in and says "be careful on your date tonight with Snotlout, I'll pick you up after our date tonight."

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup drove down the street to the racetrack on outskirts to drive on the racetrack for a few laps. 120 around the turns, 160 around the wide turns and 234 on the straight aways. Afterwards he walks in his garage, turning on his computer to check the racers list for how many racers he will be facing. He pulls out the audio recorder and plugs it in, pulling up audio recorder applications and press play.

After he listened to the audio recorder, he gasped at what he heard and couldn't believe his cousin plans on drugging her into sleeping with him. He pulls the audio recorder out and puts it in his pocket. Shutting off his computer and locking his garage door. Looking at the time, it was going on 6 o'clock now and Astrid would be at Pizza Hut by now with Snotlout on their date and starts up his mustang and races off to Pizza Hut.

He drives through town doing five miles over the speed limit when he can. He sighs "I hope I'm not late to save Astrid." On his way to the Pizza Hut he spots a police car looking for speeders and pulls over on the side of the road, putting the car in park. He walks over to the squad car and taps on the window. Officer rolls down his and ask "can I help you son?" Hiccup sighs "a friend of mine is being drugged raped drug at Pizza Hut."

Officer smiles "wow there, that is a serious accusation, do you have any evidence to support your claim?" Hiccup pulls out the flash drive recorder and ask can you help me?" Officer smiles "I'm officer Hank, this is my partner officer Lane, where is this crime taking place?" Hiccup smiles "at Pizza Hut." The squad car turns on his amber lights and follows Hiccup to the Pizza Hut.

Five minutes later Hiccup pulls into the Pizza Hut with a squad car behind him. He gets out of his Mustang and walks inside Pizza Hut. The waiter ask "is it just you or are waiting for some-" officers Hank and Lane walk in behind him. Hiccup smiles "can you direct us to a girl named Astrid, she has blonde hair blue eyes and has her hair in a braid?" The waitress leads them to Snotlout and Astrid's table.

Snotlout looks up to see Hiccup and sneers "useless? What are you doing here?" Hiccup sighs "Astrid your in danger." Astrid sighs "Hiccup, what is wrong?" Hiccup ask "did you drink anything yet?" Astrid sighs "yes I drunk some Dr. Pepper while eating a cheese Pizza, why?" Hiccup sighs "have you two kissed yet?" Astrid sighs "no, we haven't kissed yet!" Officer Hank smiles "sir could you step out of the booth?"

Snotlout frustrated steps out of the booth. Officer Hank searches him for weapons and pulls out a box of date rape drug. Snotlout gasped "where did that come from, that's not mine!" Hiccup sneers "officer Hank arrest Snotlout Jorgensen for drugging Astrid Hofferson with date rape drug." Officer Hank cuffs Snotlout's hands and reads him his rights. Astrid ask "what does that drug do?"

Hiccup sighs "if you swallow this drug, all you have to do is get kissed and then get the urge to want to have sex with that person who kissed you and then after you wake up, you have no memory of asking that person for sex." Astrid gasped "are you telling me that Snotlout here drugged me?" Hiccup sighs "I don't know yet, but we would have to take you to the hospital to be tested."

Astrid nervously ask "what happens if the drug comes up positive in my system?" Officer Hank sighs "then Snotlout here would be charged with drugging a minor with a date rape drug." Officer Hank looks at officer Lane and says "I'll have to call for an ambulance for Astrid." Lane calls for backup through the CB radio. Ten minutes later officer Lars and officer Roger arrives outside of Pizza Hut.

Lars and Roger take Snotlout to the police station for questioning and background information. Hiccup gets in his Mustang while officers Hank and Lane follow behind the ambulance carrying Astrid inside. Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at Berk County hospital. While Astrid is being tested for the date rape drug, officers Hank and Lane decided to ask "Hiccup, can you tell us what made you put an audio recorder on Snotlout for?"

Hiccup sighs "I put an audio recorder on Snotlout because I overheard him making a bet with Tuffnut Thorsten, fifty bucks if she agrees to have sex with him and two hundred bucks if he gets her drunk and sleeps with her." Hank sighs "do you have any witnesses to this accusation?" Hiccup sighs "no but I did in form Heather and Camicazi, their Astrid's bestfriends." Hank sighs "I'll have to go to the school to ask them about the bet."


	5. Aftermath

After giving Hank and Lane his story on why he planted the audio recorder on Snotlout, because he didn't trust Snotlout. Doctor walks out to the waiting room and calls "Hiccup Haddock?" Hiccup smiles "I'm Hiccup Haddock, is Astrid alright?" Doctor smiles "I'm doctor Kurt, I have a patient here, who called for you, Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup sighs "yes she's my friend from school and we look out for each other."

Kurt sighs "usually we call for family only, but Astrid told me that officer Hank and Lane requested her be brought in because she was supposedly drugged with a date rape drug." Hiccup sighs "I in form the officers about the crime and they called for the ambulance." Kurt sighs "Astrid told me her parents went out on a date and she doesn't know when they will return home." Hiccup smiles "do you have any update on her?"

Kurt sighs "we are still waiting on the test results to come back." Hiccup smiles "thank you doctor Kurt, can I come see her?" Kurt sighs "follow me, right this way." Hiccup walks inside the room to see Astrid laying on the bed. Astrid smiles "this might be a good report idea for our school assignment project." Hiccup sighs "yes, your fiance was almost drugged by a psycho."

Twenty minutes later, Kurt walks in the room to see Hiccup and Astrid waiting for the results. He knocks on the door and sighs "well Astrid Hofferson, your tested results came back and shows that you have been drugged with that rape drug, but you only a small dose of the drug in your system." Astrid sighs "how we proceed? Is there a counter drug to counter this date rape drug?"

Kurt sighs "sighs there's no cure for this type of drug because it's new and we never been able to get our hands on it, let alone find a sample to it for counters. The only thing we know of is that it wears off after eight hours and you won't remember what happened." Astrid sighs "thank you, doctor Kurt." Hank sighs "we need Astrid's test results for evidence against this boy who drugged Astrid."

Hiccup smiles "can we get the discharge papers?" Kurt sighs "unfortunately, you can't get released until an adult signs the release papers because your both minors." Hank sighs "just let Hiccup sign Astrid out. He's the one who called it in!" Kurt sighs "okay, I'll write up the release papers, but I'll need you to sign your name under his as approval for release papers." Kurt leaves the room to write up Astrid's release papers.

Hiccup sighs "thank you, Hank." Hank sighs "I did it because I still have to file a report over this down at the station." Ten minutes later, Kurt comes back with the release papers. Hiccup signs the paper, then Hank signs under his name as approval. Hiccup and Astrid get in Hiccup's Mustang and follow the squad car to the Berk police station. Astrid smiles "when we get inside the police station, I'm going to punch Snotlout in the face."

Hiccup smirks "well then it's a good thing I'm rich to pay the police off." Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Berk Police Department. Hank and Lane pull in the back where the police park. Hiccup and Astrid walk inside the police station. Hank calls them to come back and file the report on being drugged with date rape drug. Astrid nervously ask "where is Snotlout?"

Hank looks around over to the holding cell and smiles "he's over there in the holding cell." Astrid smiles "can I be allowed to hit him in the face?" Hank sighs "actually if you did that I would have to arrest you for battery." Hank looks around to see only him, Lane, Lars and Roger in the office for night shift. He sighs "Lane, Lars and Roger, come with me to the break room." Lane, Lars and Roger follow Hank to the break room.

After the officers leave the room, Astrid walks over to the holding cell where Snotlout was sitting down on the bench. Snotlout looks up to see Astrid standing there fake pouting "if you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was ask me." Snotlout gets up and walks over to her and ask "you would actually let me sleep with you?" Astrid grabs the collar of his shirt smiling and punches him in the face causing his nose to bleed.

She screams at him "do you think I would ever have sex with a guy on the first date?!" Snotlout holds his nose trying to get it to stop bleeding and sneers "you are mine Astrid Hofferson!" Astrid smiles "actually I'm not yours, I like Hiccup because you're just a pig who has no respect for girls and he does. He came to save me from you!" Astrid walks back over to Hiccup and sits next to him.

Hank, Lane, Lars and Roger walk back into the room. Hank looks around the room to see nothing wrong except Snotlout Jorgenson holding his bleeding nose and smirks "he shouldn't have drugged a girl with a date rape drug." Lane noticed too and ask "are we going interrogate them to see who hit that Jorgenson boy?" Hank smiles "I already know who punched that Jorgenson boy." Lars ask "who hit him then?"

Hank sighs "I'm not telling because he deserves it." Roger smiles "it was Astrid Hofferson who hit him?" Hank just walks over to his desk and hands Astrid a small freezer bag "for your hand." Astrid smiles "thank you." Hiccup goes over his story with Hank to enter Snotlout Jorgenson's name into the system. After going over their statements, Hiccup and Astrid leave the Berk police station.

Hank calls Spitelout's phone to get no answer and looks at the time to see it's almost eleven o'clock at night and sighs "I'll have to try in the morning." Hiccup takes Astrid back to her house. She gets out of his Mustang and walks up to the door to knock on the door for three minutes for answer and looks to the driveway to see dad's car still gone and she has no keys to the house.

So she walks back to Hiccup's Mustang and ask "can I stay with you?" Hiccup smiles "sure Astrid, you can come stay the night since I take it, your parents are still gone and you have no keys to the house." They drive down four houses and pull into Hiccup's driveway. Hiccup puts the car in park and shuts it off. Astrid smiles "thank you for saving me tonight" and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Hiccup blushes before giving her a kiss on the cheek and says "that was for defending me in the police station." They walk up to the door where Hiccup unlocks the door and enters the code to deactivate the alarm system, then reactivate it after locking the door. Hiccup smiles "my bedroom is upstairs on the right, mom's is straight and the left is the guest bedroom." Astrid blushes "I think I'll room with you for tonight incase I have nightmares."

She walks over to the bathroom to use it while Hiccup makes himself a cheese sandwich. After Astrid is done using the bathroom and Hiccup ate his sandwich, Astrid walks upstairs to go to bed. Hiccup uses the bathroom upstairs, then walks inside his room to see Astrid sitting on his bed waiting for him and smirks "were you waiting for me?" She blushes at his question and sighs "yes, I was waiting for you, to see who takes the bed."

Hiccup smiles "you get the bed because I'm a good gentleman and you was drugged by my deranged cousin." Astrid smiles "your so sweet" and tucks herself in bed while Hiccup makes himself a bed on the floor. They tell each other goodnight and go to sleep. Meanwhile Astrid's parents return home too exhausted to check on their daughter and go to bed. Next morning Hiccup's alarm went off waking Hiccup and Astrid up.

Valka's alarm clock goes off to wake her up for work. She gets up and walks out of her room to check on Hiccup and opens his door to see him laying on the floor rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and a girl on his bed doing the same thing and sighs "young mister, you got some explaining to do downstairs on why there's a girl in your bed." Astrid smiles "I'm Astrid Hofferson from four houses down from you."

Valka smiles "so your the girl that my son fell head over heels for." Astrid blushes "he didn't mention that to me." Hiccup sighs "I didn't want to sound like a creep, when I say I like you, but it would be very low chance for you to like me." Astrid sighs and hugs him "I started liking you after you saved me from Snotlout last night." Valka sighs "well you have school today, so get dressed and get ready for school."

Astrid leaves the room to go have breakfast while Hiccup changed his clothes. Afterwards he goes downstairs to join Astrid for breakfast. After having breakfast, Hiccup runs Astrid over to her house. She knocks on her door until her father opens the door to see his daughter and gasped "Astrid?!" Hiccup smiles "Mr. Hofferson, can I come in and explain what happened last night?" Mr. Hofferson sighs and steps aside to let them in.

Mrs. Hofferson was sitting down having breakfast when someone started knocking on their door to hear her husband scream shock "Astrid?!" Astrid hugs her parents before running upstairs to change into a pair of fresh clothes for school. While Astrid changes into fresh clothes, Hiccup tells Astrid's parents what happened to her last night. When he's done with the story, Mr. Hofferson smiles "thank you for saving our daughter."

Astrid walks down the stairs and kisses her parents bye and leaves with Hiccup to get a ride to school. Hiccup takes Astrid to school. Astrid smiles "did you have a good chat with my dad?" Hiccup sighs "I could tell he was guesting that something happened to you last night after showing up with me this morning and not in your bed." Astrid sighs "he's protective of me."

Hiccup sighs "I told him everything and he realized that I came to your rescue." They arrive at Berk High School. Astrid blushes "could you give me an escort to my locker until our friends show up?" Hiccup smiles "sure, milady." Hiccup walks with Astrid to their lockers. Astrid smiles "do you think my dad will approve of you being my possible boyfriend?" Hiccup sighs "I already saved you from my deranged cousin.

Astrid smirks "yes you did do that." Hiccup smiles "that got me a couple of points for interested suitor, but not enough to ask you out on a date yet." As they chat a couple of more minutes, Alvin Treacher, the principal ask sternly "Hiccup Haddock, what are you doing on school grounds for?!" Astrid smiles "I asked him to escort me to my locker and wait here as my bodyguard until my friends show up!"

Alvin sighs "Hiccup, be off school grounds by the time school starts or get arrested for trespassing on school grounds!" Hiccup nervously replies "will do, principle Alvin." Alvin leaves them to their selves while he goes check the school grounds. Five minutes later, their friends show up to join them in chit chat about their night. Hiccup left the school to meet up with Alistair at the Berk police station to discuss the charges against Snotlout.

Hiccup drives to the Berk police station. As he arrives at the police station, he sighs "I hope he doesn't get away with drugging a minor with date rape drug." He walks inside and sits down waiting for Alistair to arrive. Soon Alistair arrives at the Berk police station. Officer Hank calls them back to his desk. Alistair smiles "good morning officer, I would like to know what is being done with Snotlout Jorgenson as far as the charges are."

Hank sighs "Spitelout Jorgenson offered a bribe to dropped the charges against his son." Hiccup gasped "my uncle is trying to bribe Alistair to drop the charges against his son, because he is so determined to make Astrid sleep with him?!" Hank sighs "yes, that would be correct." Alistair sighs "why would Spitelout offer me money to drop the charges against his son for?"

Hank nervously replies "Spitelout Jorgenson is the CEO of Haddock Industries and doesn't want news of his son being charged with drugging a minor, let alone being charged with attempted rape." Alistair sighs "how much would Spitelout Jorgenson offered, if I were to dropped the charges against Snotlout Jorgenson just to save Spitelout Jorgenson's image in Haddock Industries?"


	6. Bailed Out and Protecting

Hiccup looks at Alistair shock that he would ask how much Spitelout would offer to drop the charges against Snotlout. Alistair sighs "can you give us a couple of minutes to discuss th-" Hiccup sighs "we are **not** discussing taking a bribe just give Snotlout a chance to try and make Astrid sleep with him and if you take that bribe, then Astrid will be disappointed in you."

Alistair sighs "Hiccup, I made a bet against a business man and lost our house." Hiccup sighs "how much money do you owe this person?" Alistair sighs "twenty-eight thousand dollars." Hiccup looks at him and ask "does your wife and daughter know about this yet?" Alistair shakes his head "no, they don't know about the bet." Hiccup pulls out his phone and checks his bank account to see $28,000,000 in his account and smiles.

He pulls out his checkbook and writes down twenty-eight thousand dollars on a check and hands it to Alistair "pay the business man the money and buy your house back and don't be doing anymore bets." Alistair sighs "what do you want in return?" Hiccup sighs "I don't want Astrid to move away from me because when she needs comfort she can come to my house to talk about her problems."

Hank and Lane walked back into the room and asks "would you take offer and drop the charges against Snotlout Jorgenson?" Alistair smiles "no, we're not dropping the charges against Snotlout Jorgenson." Hank sighs "then I guess we'll be scheduling a hearing next week to see what the judge will do after reviewing the charges." Mr. Hofferson sighs and unexpectedly gives Hiccup a hug and whispers "your like a son I never had."

Hiccup breaks the hug and walks over to the desk assistant and ask "is Snotlout still in custody? The assistant looks up the name on the computer and says "Snotlout Jorgenson was released from custody this morning out on bail." Hiccup runs his hand down his face and runs out of the building to catch Alistair before he leaves. Alistair already left for home, so he got in his challenger and pushes button turning the challenger into racing challenger.

A couple of officers outside turned their heads to the challenger roaring loud. Hiccup pulls out of the parking lot and races off to the school. After speeding a little through the city he arrives at the school to see it's about lunch time so he text Astrid to inform her about Snotlout getting bonded out of jail. Astrid sat with Fishlegs, Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut when her cellphone vibrated.

She pulls out her cellphone to see a text from Hiccup and reads: **Big problem, Snotlout got released from jail this morning. I don't know who paid his bail bond but I feel your in danger with him out on bail. I think it would be save for you to come with me incase he comes to your house. It's your choice.** Astrid tells the girls the news of Snotlout out on bail. Heather ask "who would pay for bail?"

Astrid sighs "Hiccup thinks I should stay with him at his house until the judge decides to put him away." Camicazi smirks "I say you should stay with Hiccup for your safety." Astrid blushes "it's not like that!" Ruffnut smirks "but I think you fantasized about sleeping with him." Astrid gasped at her comment and says "my dad would kill me if I ever slept with a boy before marriage."

Heather smirks "Ruffnut, you have a dirty mind to insinuate that Astrid wants to have sex with Hiccup after the second day of school." Astrid blushes "Hiccup is proofing to be the guy I fall in love with, but as far as sleeping with him, I will wait on that." Ruffnut smirks "sure you would." Sven and Gustav walks over to their table and smirks "Astrid, Snotlout wasn't happy that Hiccup interfered in your date and we got detention for yesterday."

Astrid smirks "like you could do anything to him." Gustav smirks "we plan on making him suffer before we beat him by making you suffer." Camicaz smirks "how do you plan on doing that?" Sven smirks "homecoming dance is in month and Heather is going as my date, Camicaz is going as Gustav's date and Astrid if you don't go to the homecoming dance with Snotlout then he will make you pay dearly."

Astrid shock smirks "how can I go to a dance with him if he's going to be sitting in prison for drugging me and attempting to rape me?" Gustav smirks "forgive him and he said he would give you anything you for you to give him another try." Astrid looked at her friends who had fearful faces of the threats and smirks "we will take our chances." Sven snarks "you, girls are going to pay-"

The lunchroom went silent as everyone look at Hiccup standing there with his arm extended out. Gustav shock at seeing Hiccup punch sven in the cheek knocked out cold. Hiccup breathing hard with unbound rage radiating from his body. Gustav goes to throw a punch. Hiccup ducks under, spinning around wrapping his arms around his stomach and suplexing him on the concrete floor. Gustav was dizzy from his head hitting the floor.

Hiccup bends over him and snarks "if you lay one hand on Astrid or her friends and I'll have assault charges brought against you." Mr. Mulch walked up to Hiccup and ask "since when did you learn how to fight?" Hiccup smiles "ever since Snotlout and his goons started bullying me, during my summers I started training with some of my dad's trainers who were in the military."

Mulch sighs "well you better leave before Alvin comes here and sees you." Hiccup looks at the girls and ask "are you all, alright?" Astrid blushes at his concern and holds hands out for a hug. Hiccup smirks in a cute "oh, does my girlfriend want a hug?" Astrid lowers her head in pout. Hiccup wraps his arms around her back and kisses her forehead. Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut coo "aww." Hiccup leaves the lunch room going to his challenger.

Hiccup pushes the racing button turning off the racing power to a normal challenger and drives home. When he arrives home he decides to check in on Astrid's parents. He drives over to their house and goes to knock on door to see it cracked a little and uncertainly about why the door was cracked open for. He looks at the driveway to see both Ingrid and Alistair's cars are in the driveway.

He cautiously enters the house. He looks in the kitchen to see nothing out of the ordinary. He looks around the house to see nothing wrong. He checks Astrid's bedroom to see nothing out of the ordinary, then checks Alistair and Ingrid's bedroom to see Ingrid and Alistair laying on the floor unconscious. He sighs "if I don't get them to the hospital now I could lose them both and waiting for ambulance would take longer."

He carries Ingrid to his challenger and sits her in the backseat and pushes racing button and starts the car. He runs inside the house carrying Alistair out to his car. After putting on the seat belt, he calls the Berk hospital on his cellphone. **"This is Berk Hospital, how can we help you?"** Hiccup sighs "this is Hiccup Horrendous haddock the third, I need two beds prep for my fiance's parents. The operator ask " **what are your fiance's parent's names?"**

Hiccup panic "the mother's name is Ingrid Hofferson and the father's name is Alistair Hofferson and I'm driving in a grey super challenger and I'll be arriving in about five minutes and I need two beds ready for them." The operator tells the staff to get two beds ready for patients on the rush. Hiccup pulls up to the emergency room where staff members waiting for him with two beds for them.

The doctor ask "are you the boy that called five minutes ago?" Hiccup sighs "yes, can I go pick up my fiance? She doesn't know about her parents." The doctor says "yes go pick her up and we should have an update for you on her parents." Hiccup leaves racing back home. He stops in the driveway of his house and ask "mom do you still have your wedding ring?" Valka gasped at the question and ask "Hiccup why do you need my wedding ring for?"

Hiccup sighs "I'll explain later, right now I need the wedding or proposal ring for Astrid to wear." Valka sighs and goes upstairs to her room and grabs her proposal ring and gives it to Hiccup. Hiccup panic "thanks mom." He gets in his car and races off to the school. Once at the school he thinks what class Astrid is in and sighs their in six period class and runs off to Mr. Kevin's English class. He arrives there and knocks on the door.

Kevin walks outside to see Hiccup standing there and ask "Hiccup, your suspended until Tuesday! What are you doing here?!" Hiccup whispers "Astrid's parents were attacked about twenty minutes ago and are in the hospital!" Kevin gasped at the news and walks back in the classroom and calls Astrid's name. Astrid looks up to the Kevin and ask "what's wrong Kevin?"

Kevin sighs "Astrid, your dismiss from class for the day and possibly school. Uh, Hiccup Haddock is here for you to fill you in on a situation that came up just now. Astrid grabs her book and walks out of the classroom to see Hiccup standing there. Before she can ask him a question he says "first grab your books because I don't think you'll be coming back until Tuesday. I'll explain on the way to the hospital."

Astrid grabs her books out of locker. They get in Hiccup's challenger and drive back to the hospital. Astrid sighs "Hiccup, what happened to my parents?" Hiccup sighs "after I left school after visiting you in the lunchroom, I went to your house to see how your parents were doing and seen your door crack open. So I checked around the house and found your mom in her bedroom unconscious, then your dad came in and clasped unconscious."

Astrid starts shedding tears over her parents. Hiccup sighs "I drove them to the hospital and your going to hit me for this but when I call the hospital staff to have beds for your parents ready, I told them that your my fiance, which is why I ask my mom for her proposal ring for you to wear." Astrid gasped at him and shouts "you told the hospital that I'm your soon to be wife just so that you can check them into the hospital?!"

Hiccup sighs "I did it because I care about you and your family." Astrid sighs "give me the ring so I can wear it and after this I would probably beat the crap out of you if we didn't already confess our love for each other." Hiccup hands her the proposal ring to wear for pretend. Astrid puts on the proposal ring and smirks "this could be put on our essay report on romance." Hiccup smiles "yes milady, this could be put in our essay on romance."

They arrive at Berk hospital. Hiccup parks the car and follow Astrid inside. They stop at the counter to check in. Astrid ask for her parent's room number. The assistant hands they paperwork to fill out. After filling out the paperwork Hiccup and Astrid work on their essay as a couple starting with developing feelings for someone. Astrid ask him "should I put dealing with a boy who has a problem with accepting the word 'no' on sex?"

Hiccup nervously replies "I don't think that would be a good idea to include that in your essay, but maybe put hearing a guy drug a girl to have sex with her." About twenty minutes later the doctor comes out to the waiting room and calls "Astrid Hofferson?" Astrid and Hiccup get up walk up to the doctor. The doctor looks at her and says "your mom has a concussion and your dad has a couple of broken ribs and concussion as well, but their stable for now."

Astrid whispers "can I go see them?" The doctor smiles "sure, right this way. Mr. Haddock, I just want to say that if you didn't call a head of time and bring them in instead of waiting for ambulance, your fiance would have lost her parents." Hiccup and Astrid follow the doctor to Astrid's parent's room. As they sat down watching Alistair and Ingrid, Astrid sighs "thank you Hiccup for saving my parents."

Hiccup smiles "Astrid, I love you dearly and would do anything for you and your family." Astrid blushes at his words and kisses his lips, burying her head in his chest sniffling. Hiccup sets her on his lap wrapping his arms around her rubbing her back. Soon Astrid fell asleep laying against his chest. Twenty minutes later a nurse walks in to check on Alistair and Ingrid to see nothing has changed.

She looks at Hiccup and Astrid sleeping and turns the lights down, dimming the lights. A few hours later Heather, Camicazi, Ruffnut and Fishlegs walk into the room to see Astrid sitting in Hiccup's lap sleeping with Hiccup's arms around her back sleeping and decide to wake Hiccup up. Hiccup slowly opens his eyes to see Fishlegs, Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut standing there and whispers "hi guys, how did you get here?"

Camicazi smiles "we had our parents drop us off after Kevin informed us that Astrid's parents were attacked." Heather sighs "I told Fishlegs what happened and he came with us." Hiccup sighs "thanks guys." Camicazi sighs "so what happened to Astrid's parents?" Hiccup sighs and tells them what he knows. After the story, Heather smirks "I see Hiccup and Astrid getting married and having a baby before graduation."


	7. Staying with the Haddocks

The doctor walked in with two officers who gasped at seeing Hiccup. Hiccup gasped "officer Hank and officer Lane!" Hank sighs "Hiccup, we came after we got word that Alistair and Ingrid were attacked at their house." Lane ask "doctor, can we collect the injured report?" The doctor smiles "yes, I'll get you a copy right away." After the doctor leaves, Hank looks at the other teenagers and ask "could you students give us a few minutes to get Hiccup's statement?"

Hiccup sighs "I told them what I know about the break in." Hank sighs and ask for his statement. Hiccup tells them from the moment he drove to his school to check on Astrid and her friends to stopping Sven and Gustav from threatening Astrid and her friends to going to the Hofferson's house to check on them and finding them both attacked unconscious and driving them here to the hospital and claiming Astrid as his fiance.

Hank gasped "you called here on behalf of Astrid's parents to save their lives by claiming Astrid as your fiance?!" Hiccup nervously replies "I did it to be kept informed of Astrid's parent's condition." Hank looks at him and sighs "I'll allow this, but where's Astrid going to be staying until her parents wake up?" Hiccup nervously ask "could she stay with me?" Hank sighs "we would have to have your phone number and see your house for safety reasons."

Hiccup smiles "thank you, officer Hank." After getting his statement he talks with the doctor in private about Hiccup and Astrid relationship. When he was done the doctor sighs "I'll keep him informed on his girlfriend's parent's condition if he's worried, but I never heard a guy do that for his girlfriend, call in as her fiance. Astrid yearn from taking a nap rubbing her eyes. Hiccup smirks "it's about time my fiance wakes up from her adorable nap."

Astrid blushes scarlett and snuggles into his chest more for affection. Heather smirks "are you two going to stop the adorable affection or go find a room to sleep with each other?" Astrid shock looks at her friends standing there and gets up to hug them and ask "how did you all get her?" Camicazi smiles "Mr. Kevin told us about your parents, then we call our parents and had them drop us off here to see how your doing?"

Hiccup begins to get up when his legs give out a little. Astrid turns around to see Hiccup fall to his knees and ask "what's wrong Hiccup?" Hiccup sighs "I think my legs fell asleep from us taking a nap for a few hours." She helps him back in the chair. Fishlegs ask "are we going to Tuff's party tonight?" Astrid sighs "I don't think I'm going to go to that party tonight?" Hiccup sighs "we have to get Astrid approved to stay with me at my house."

The doctor walks in the room and says "you all can leave if you want to, will let you know if there's any change their condition, Hiccup. Hiccup and his friends leave the hospital. Hiccup drops Fishlegs off at his house along with the girls. Hiccup and Astrid head back to Astrid's house to collect some of her clothes so she can have clothes to wear for school. Astrid smiles "I love you so much for doing all this for me, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles "I love you too, Astrid." Astrid leans in kissing his lips wrapping her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist drawing her closer into his waist causing her to gasp and he starts tongue war with her making her moan in the kiss. The kiss turns from soft to passionate to heated sending warmth down to her stomach. Hiccup breaks the kiss for them to catch their breath and says "I don't think your dad would like me taking your purty before getting married."

Astrid smiles "I don't think he would appreciate that of three days of seeing each other." Astrid grabs school clothes, underwear, her toothbrush, hair dryer and hair brush. They leave the house while police do an investigating on the house. Valka was sitting down at the table having dinner when Hiccup and Astrid walk in the house. Valka ask "what's going on?" Hiccup sighs "mom, Astrid's parents were attacked at twelve this afternoon."

Valka ask "where is my proposal ring at and are her parents okay?" Astrid looks at the proposal ring and blushes "Valka, I like wearing it. Makes me feel your son loves me." Valka sighs "I'll keep it safe for you dear, but son, do you promise to marry her in the future?" Hiccup smiles "she would be the only girl I would marry when that time comes." Astrid blushes and ask "do you got a spare bedroom for me or can I bunk with Hiccup?"

Valka smiles "you can use spare bedroom, but I don't mind if you like to bunk with Hiccup to have a peaceful sleep." Astrid takes her stuff upstairs with Hiccup's help. After getting Astrid settled in the spare bedroom, Hiccup walks downstairs and fixes two plates of dinner him and Astrid. Astrid's cellphone buzzed and she checks her cellphone to see unknown call. Hiccup hears the phone go off and pulls out his and hits record audio.

Astrid answers it, unknown call: **"hey babe, where are you at?"** Astrid sighs "I'm sitting down having dinner with a friend and his family." Unknown call: " **you should be coming here to Tuff's party to drink and get laid with the football team."** Astrid sighs "sorry Snotlout, but I'm not that type of girl to sleep with any guy and don't call this number again. I have this call recording audio."

Snotlout snides " **if you don't come to party tonight, then you will pay for it when I come back on Thursday!"** Hiccup takes the phone and says "if you lay one hand on my fiance, then I will put you in the hospital, bye cuz" end call. Valka looks at her son mouth agape in shock. Astrid looks at him shock, that he would call her his fiance over the phone. Hiccup sighs "I love you Astrid and I don't want anything to happen to you if I can protect you."

Astrid gives him a grin punching his left shoulder saying "that's for calling me your fiance on the emergency call" and punches his shoulder again "that's for taking my phone", then grabs his collar and kisses him on the lips until they both had to break to get air back in their lungs. Hiccup smiles at her and says "I have a beautiful girlfriend that I would love to become my wife in the future." Astrid blushes at the comment.

After dinner Hiccup and Astrid walk upstairs to get Astrid situated in the guest bedroom. Valka walks upstairs and ask "are you all situated in the guest bedroom?" Astrid sighs "yes, I'm situated in the guest bedroom" Valka ask what happened Thursday night?" Astrid sighs Snotlout drugged me a date rape drug and Hiccup came to Pizza Hut to save me from Snotlout."

Once Hiccup help got Astrid situated in the guest bedroom, they help Valka clean the dishes then headed to bed. Hiccup kissed Astrid goodnight and headed to his room to sleep. Astrid ask "Hiccup, does Snotlout know where you live?" Hiccup sighs "yes, he knows where I live since we're cousins, but he would be an stupid to break into my house, the house calls the police station and the intruder is locked inside the house."

Astrid ask "how much money do you have, because that seems extremely expensive?" Hiccup smiles "$27, 972,000." Astrid shock and then smirks "I'm dating a rich guy." Hiccup nervously ask "could keep this a secret for now, I don't want every girl in school ask me out on a date or be enrolled in the popular class?" Astrid smirks "am I going to be finding out more secrets about you as we're dating?"

Hiccup nervously replies "tomorrow after we finish homework, I'll show you another secret behind my modified vehicles." Astrid smiles "thank you." Hiccup walks to his room and changes into his pajamas. Astrid changes into her pajamas. Both go to bed to sleep. Astrid started thinking about what Snotlout said and about her parents.

(At Tuff's party)

Snotlout and the football team players were partying with other players and girls from school drinking beer. Snotlout drunk calls Astrid's cellphone after getting it from drunken Tuffnut and after talking with Astrid he becomes furious when he finds out she was having dinner with Hiccup's family and snides "Hiccup is a going to pay for taking my girl!" He dances some more with the others.

Next morning he wakes up on Tuffnut's couch dealing with a heavy hangover not knowing what he did last night. Tuffnut passed out on the floor. Sven has barf on his shirt. Gustav was wearing girl's clothes in the front yard. Dogsbreath was upstairs passed out in the bathroom wearing nothing but underwear. Dagur was was dealing with a major headache feeling like someone wracked him with a baseball bat.

(Haddock house)

Middle of the night, Astrid tossed and turned in the guest bedroom thinking about her parents shaking in her dream wondering if she will lose her parents and wakes crying softly and gets up out of bed. She leaves leaves the guest bedroom and walks over to Hiccup's bedroom to see him sleeping in his bed and carefully crawls into his bed wrapping her arms around his chest snuggling into his back.

Hiccup stirs a little in his sleep feeling someone wrap their arms around him and snuggle into his back. He slowly turns around to face the person to see Astrid sleeping and wraps his arms around her back drawing her closer to him resting his chin on her head. Few minutes later, he turns to lay on his back pulling Astrid on his chest wrapping his arms around her protectively sighing happily.

Next morning, Valka wakes up from her sleep and gets up and gets dressed and goes downstairs to make breakfast but stops to check on Astrid to see she's not in the guest bedroom and peeks in her son's room to see her wrapped protectively in her son's arms sleeping soundly and smiles at them. While Valka is making breakfast Hiccup stirs from his sleep feeling energized and smiles.

He goes to get up, but stops when he feels weight on his body and looks down to see blonde hair and remembers Astrid coming in his bed in the middle of night wanting to cuddle with him. He feels her right leg between both of his legs and she's laying on his chest with her arms on the side of his chest sleeping. He brushes her hair back while rubbing her back with his right hand.

Astrid stirs and ask "is it morning?" Hiccup smiles "yes milady, it's morning we have a little homework to and then I can show you a secret behind my bank account." Astrid smiles and pecks his lips before going to the guest bedroom to change out of her pajamas and into her day clothes. Hiccup change out of his pajamas and into his day clothes, then both came downstairs to have breakfast with Valka.

Hiccup explain what happened yesterday and Astrid's bad date with Snotlout the other day. After the story, Valka looks at Astrid and smiles "you can stay here as long as you want, dear." Astrid smiles "thank you, Valka." They work on their homework. After finishing their homework and talk about each other. By one o'clock Hiccup took Astrid to the racetrack to his garage.

Astrid ask "you have your own private garage here?" Hiccup blushes "it's my dad's garage that he left me after he retired." She ask "what happened to his charger r/t?" Hiccup smirks "it's in here." He unlocks the garage door, lifting the door to show covered car and uncovers it revealing 1970s Dodge Charger R/T with supercharger built in. She stares shocked at the car and ask "will it run?" He smiles "hop in."

She gets in the passenger seat while he turns the ignition on and ask "how fast does she go?" He laughs "she is a he and his name is monster and he goes 275 mph after activating nos. He has nine hundred horsepower of Detroit Muscle, turbo supercharger built in with nos. They drive it to the track and take for drive around the track. Soon it was two o'clock and Astrid waited with Nightfury race team


	8. Races

Hiccup raced his charger R/T against any car who wanted an adrenaline rush. "First race, Nightfury versus Dodge Challenger SRT Demon" says Ack. Astrid watches from the gate while fans were watching the race. Ack announces "on your marks, go!" Challenger races off down the track. Hiccup shift to sixth gear doing a wheelie down track. Challenger is a car length ahead but Hiccup gains ground on the challenger.

Challenger tops at 140 mph Hiccup shifts to seventh gear going 140 to 160 mph taking the challenger and winning the race. Hiccup and challenger headed to the pit with the rest of the drivers. Astrid walked up to him and smirks "I fell in love with racer." Hiccup smirks "what can I do to buy your silence from telling the school that I'm rich racecar driver and drive the legendary Nightfury?"

Astrid wraps her arms around his neck and says "since the last three days of you have my back, I think I stay quiet as long as you keep having my back and stay fateful to me." Hiccup smiles "I can do that for you" giving her a kiss on her lips. Next Ack announces "next race, Noble M600 VS Gumpert." Couple of drivers chat with other drivers when they notice Hiccup holding hands with a beautiful blonde girl.

A driver named Jack, driver of Bugatti Chiron ask "Hiccup, who's the beautiful blonde girl next to you?" Hiccup smiles "everyone, this is my girlfriend Astrid Hofferson." Ryan smirks "you finally got Astrid to be your girlfriend? It's about time you started dating her, you been talking about how much you want to ask her out and marry her in the future." Astrid looks at Hiccup and smirks "babe, tonight we're going to have a little chat on this obsession with me."

Ack announces "winner Jeff of Noble M600 beating Trip in Gumpert Apollo by five feet." Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the pit to take a break from chatting with the other drivers and sit with the fans. Hiccup and Astrid walk down the to look for Astrid's cheerleading team. They notice Snotlout sitting with his cronies watching the races. Heather noticed Astrid with Hiccup walk and shout out to them "Astrid! Hiccup!"

Camicazi ask "where did you two come in from? I didn't see you two at the gate where the fans come in at." Astrid smiles "I rode with Hiccup to the pit since I stayed the night at his house since someone attacked my parents yesterday." Ruffnut smirks "did you two sleep together last night?" Hiccup ask "define sleeping with her?" Camicazi smiles and leans in and whispers "did you have sex with Astrid?"

Hiccup smiles at her question and says "no, we snuggle in bed and her dad would kill me if he found out I had sex with his daughter." They watch the races: Nick in Hennessy Vernon GT defeats Brand in Koenigsegg R by twenty feet. Matt in Lamborghini Aventador defeats Chris in Lamborghini Huracan by a foot. Dale in 9FF GT9-R defeats Ryan in Lykan Hyper Sport by thirty feet. Jack in the Bugatti Chiron loses to Clint in Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

Trevor in SCC Ultimate Areo beats Decker in Saleen S7 Twin Turbo by a quarter mile. Dino in a Koenigsegg CCR beats Slayer in McLaren F1 by an inch. Ack comes on the inner com and says "could Hiccup come to the pit to help Nightfury crew?" Hiccup smiles and looks at Astrid and ask "do you want to stay here with your friends or come with me?" Astrid blushes at his question and sighs "I'm going to stay and watch."

Hiccup leaves walking back to the pit to race the final race of the day. Ack tells him "your racing Ram in Koenigsegg Agera RS." Hiccup gasped "I can't race his car, it's too fast for me." Ack sighs "give it your best shot." Hiccup walks over to his garage and grabs a hundred pound NOS tank and installs it in his charger R/T. Ack announces on the inner com "this would be the last race of the day."

Hiccup pulls his black 1970s Dodge Charger R/T out to the starting line. Ram pulls up in his Koenigsegg Agera RS and smirks to Hiccup "are you sure you can beat me in that charger?" Hiccup sighs and plays it safe. Ack comes on the inner com "3...2...1...GO!" Ram pulls ahead while Hiccup shifts gears fast trying to keep up with Ram in his Koenigsegg Agera RS.

Hiccup reaches eighth gear and press NOS button zooming to tie with Ram at the finish line. Hiccup sighs and smiles "good race Ram." Hiccup drives back to the pit to his pit station and shuts it off. He walks out of the pit to meet back up with Astrid and the girls. He sees Ruffnut, Camicazi and Heather talking with each other and ask "do you know where Astrid is?" Heather looks at him and says "she left to go to the bathroom."

Hiccup ask "did Snotlout and his cronies leave right after her?" Ruffnut sighs "I seen Dogsbreath leave with Snotlout and Sven smiling, if that means anything?" Hiccup runs down to the stands to the girls bathroom. He walks in with his eyes closed and calls Astrid's name. A fan says "there is no girl in here by that name but it could be that blonde girl walking away with three boys."

Hiccup turns around and runs out of the girls bathroom. He looks at the ground follow four shoe prints next to each other to a close consession stand and hears muffled screams and picks the lock and slowly opens the door to see Dogsbreath and Sven holding Astrid's hands while Snotlout is kissing her lips. He grabs Snotlout by the neck and shoves him into a wall unconscious.

Dogsbreath releases Astrid's right hand to attack Hiccup who grabs his hand and spins, slamming him into the wall unconscious. Astrid beats the heck out of Sven until he's unconscious and then kicks him in the groin twice for good measure. Security guards come in and ask "is there a problem Mr. Haddock?" Hiccup turns to Joe and Phil and says "call the police and tell them to send officers Hank and Lane here now."

Joe and Phil carry the three unconscious boys to the security office for detaining until the police arrived. Hiccup carried Astrid bridle style to the girls bathroom to help clean her up some. Astrid ask "how did you know I was in trouble?" Hiccup sighs "Ruffnut told me Dogsbreath, Snotlout and Sven walked off the stands with smirk grins on their faces after you left to go to the bathroom."

Astrid ask "how did you find me?" Hiccup smiles "I followed four shoe prints to where they was going to assault you." After getting Astrid cleaned up they walk to security office when Camicazi, Heather and Ruffnut ask them "what happened to you two?" Astrid sighs "Snotlout and his cronies tried to rape me!" Heather ask "are you okay?" Astrid blushes "if Ruffnut didn't tell Hiccup that I went to the bathroom, I would have been gang raped by Snotlout, Dogsbreath and Sven in a consession stand."

They checked in the security office to see Ack standing there with Snotlout, Dogsbreath and Sven in restraints and looks to see Hiccup and and four girls. He ask "Hiccup, would you like to explain what happened why you have my security team restrained these three boys for?" Astrid nervously speaks "my name is Astrid Hofferson, and I'm Hiccup Haddock's girlfriend and those three boys grabbed me out of the women's bathroom and tried to rape me in a consession stand."

Ack looks at the three boys and ask "is that true boys?" Snotlout smiles "no sir, she wanted to have sex with all three of us." Officer Hank steps in and says "I find that hard to believe when you try drugging Astrid Hofferson two days ago on Thursday with a rape drug, Snotlout Jorgenson." Snotlout gasped "officer Hank and officer Lane?"

Hiccup smirks "yep Snotlout, I called for them specifically to add to your attempted rape and drugging a minor charges and now make it two accounts of attempted rape and one account of drugging a minor with a rape drug." Lane looks at Astrid and ask "are you alright Astrid?" Astrid smiles "yes, officer Lane." Hank smirks "Snotlout, your dad's gonna laugh at this when he hears you attempted to rape Astrid again."

Snotlout smirks "like he would believe I tried to rape Astrid again." Lane smirks "I'm going to laugh when the judge hears about this." Astrid snides "can I file a restraining order against Snotlout Jorgenson, Dogsbreath and Sven?" Hank sighs "no you can't unless your dad writes out a report for restraining order slip." Hiccup sighs "can my mom file a restraining order since she's stay with us?"

Hank sighs "you can try that approach with the judge tomorrow?" Hiccup smiles "thank you, but before you take them away, I think I should do this." He takes Snotlout's hand and breaks it in kimura arm lock and snides "next time you and your buddies put your hands on my girlfriend again, I will put you in the hospital for six months." Ack announces "you three are banned from the track for life."

The officers take Snotlout, Dogsbreath and Sven away in squad car. Ack looks at Astrid and her friends and says "I'm sorry about today, but can I offer you all free pass for next Saturday's race and pit pass cards to see the drivers before the races begin?" Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut smile at the free offer passes. Heather smirks at Astrid "I'm getting jealous of your boyfriend, Astrid."

Astrid smirks "you mean my fiancee." Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut all gasped at the news and ask "when did you two get engaged?" Astrid blushes "we're not engaged yet, Hiccup did tell me he plans on marrying me in the future after school." Camicazi smirks "Hiccup, you plan on marrying Astrid before the baby or after the baby is born?" Hiccup nervously replies "that depends on if we feel up to it to have that."

The girls leave while Hiccup and Astrid walk back to the pit to put the charger in the garage. Astrid punches him in the arm "that's for suggesting I sleep with you in front of my cheerleading team." Hiccup smiles "I deserve that one, for bringing sex up between us in front of your team." Astrid grabs his cheeks and kisses his lips and says "that was for saving me."

Hiccup smiles and kisses back placing his hand on her waist and the other on her back drawing a moan from her throat. They break to breathe for air and Astrid smirks "you sure do know how to kiss a girl." Hiccup smiles "that's only as far as I will take kissing you because I don't want to look like I started dating you just to get in your pants." Astrid gasped at him and then blushes at his caring for her purity.

They drive the charger to his garage and cover it back up, locking the garage up. Hiccup gets in his challenger with Astrid and ask "do you want to hear this in racing mode?" Astrid ask "how fast will this car go?" He smiles "she will go two twenty-five flat. In racing mode, she'll go two forty even." Astrid smiles "let's go home, babe." They arrive home, Hiccup opens the door for Astrid to walk inside the house.

Valka was already asleep in bed early. Hiccup and Astrid heat up dinner before going to bed. After having dinner Astrid goes to the guest bedroom to change into pajamas while Hiccup changed into his pajamas. He walks over to the guest room to check on Astrid's state of mind and reassure her that he won't let anything happen to her. They bid each other goodnight and go to sleep.

Astrid's dream:

 _After the last race, Astrid looks at her friends and says "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and come back to chat with you all." She walks down the steps towards the bathroom. In the bathroom, she thinks about Hiccup racing since he was in fifth grade in minor league. After using the bathroom, she wash her hands and walk out to be grabbed by Snotlout, Dogsbreath and Sven._

 _She snides at him "for the last time Snotlout, I'm not going to sleep with you! You tried to drug me into sleeping with you!" Snotlout smirks wickedly "oh you're going to sleep with me by force." Dogsbreath and Sven grab both of her arms while Snotlout leads them into an empty consession stand and lock the door. They hold her down while Snotlout begins kissing her lips while she struggles with being held down._

 _He kisses her cheek down to her neck to collar bone. Then kisses her stomach Beginning to take off her leggings. "When I'm done with you, the Dogsbreath can have a turn with you and Sven afterwards." Astrid whimpers "no, stop! Let me go!" Then Snotlout is picked up and slammed into the wall hard._

Astrid wakes up yelling for a second, then starts crying. Hiccup wakes up from yelling coming from Astrid's room and gets out of bed, walking over to her room. He slowly opens her door to see her crying softly. He walks over to the side of the bed and lays down wrapping his arms around her drawing her in his warmth. She whimpers from bad dream. Hiccup rubs her back to comfort her.

Soon the whimpers turn to sniffles to slow breathing signaling she fell asleep now. He closes his eyes to sleep as well. Next morning Valka woke up after working at animal shelter. She opens her son's door to see his bed empty. She turns around and opens the guest bedroom to see Hiccup sleeping on his back with his arms wrapped around Astrid's back with her arms laying against his sides with her head on his chest sleeping.


	9. Court, Waking Up From A Coma

Valka walks downstairs to have cereal. Twenty minutes later Astrid and Hiccup stirs from their sleep. She ask "what happened last night?" Hiccup smiles "you had a nightmare in the middle of the night and I came in and held you in my arms until you stopped crying and fell asleep. Astrid lets Hiccup up to go change. After they both change out of their pajamas and into fresh clothes, they walk downstairs to have breakfast.

As they sit at the table eating breakfast, Valka decides to tease them "Hiccup, am I going to expect Astrid telling us that she's pregnant with your baby?" Hiccup coughs on spoon of Frosted Flakes at his mother's implying while Astrid blushes scarlett. He whines "mom, we just started building our relationship. We aren't even at that stage in our relationship yet." Valka laughs "oh son, you two look like a married couple sleeping next each other."

Hiccup explains what happened yesterday at the races with Snotlout and his buddies. Valka gasped at what Snotlout tried to pull. She looks at Astrid and ask "he tried to gang rape you, dear?" Astrid sighs "yes, he tried to rape me but Hiccup saved me." Valka sighs "son, I think I can help get a restraining order in place against my nephew and his buddies today." Hiccup and Astrid get up and hug Valka.

Hiccup sighs "I have to drive to my garage to check my charger out. After putting a hundred shot of NOS in the engine to get it to go two hundred seventy eight miles per hour." Valka gasped "Hiccup, you got that charger to go two hundred and seventy eight miles per hour?" Hiccup sighs "yes mom, I was racing against a Koenigsegg Agera RS. It does two hundred and seventy eight miles per hour."

Valka sighs "you could have blown your engine." Astrid ask "it has nine hundred horsepower to it?" Hiccup smiles and nods his head. Valka smiles "I'll meet you all at the court Hall." Hiccup gasped "that reminds me" and pulls out his cellphone and dials officer Hank's cell number. Hank answers it " **uh... hello, who is this?"** Hiccup smiles "this is Hiccup Haddock. I'm calling for what time the court hearing will be at?"

Hank looks at the office schedule on his laptop and says **"the court hearing is at two o'clock today."** Hiccup smiles "thank you for the info" and hangs up the phone. He tells Valka and Astrid that court is scheduled at two o'clock today. Valka leaves to go to animal shelter for a little while. Hiccup and Astrid head to the racetrack. Astrid ask him "are you hoping to get your mustang back today?"

Hiccup sighs "I don't think I will be getting my mustang back." Astrid smiles "your proving to me that you really do love me." They arrive at Hiccup's garage, he unlocks the door and leads Astrid inside. Astrid smiles as he uncovers the charger and ask "how do you check your engine?" He smiles and walks over to his toolbox and pulls out engine scanner and walks over to the charger and plugs in the cord.

The scan reveals that the piston rings were a little fried but can still run. He sighs "that hundred shot of NOS tore the engine. I'm going to have to rebuild the engine before Saturday or sit out for next race." Astrid smirks "well let's get started then." Hiccup raises his eyebrow at her. He pulls the lever, popping the hood open. They undo the parts from the frame. Hiccup slides the engine hoist over to charger.

After they get the engine out, Astrid ask him "is that a V8?" Hiccup smiles "it's a V8 big block. Nine hundred horsepower of Detroit muscle." Astrid looks at it and then looks at the hood and says "I think you could fit a V12 medium block with supercharged, NOS injector, change out that eight gear transmission and put a nine speed manual transmission with clutch and it should reach speeds of over three hundred miles per hour."

Hiccup gasped "how do you know how to upgrade an engine block?" She smiles "I watched you raced and that Koenigsegg Agera RS has a V12 engine block producing 1341hp." He sighs "well if we're going with a v12 engine I'm going to have to order parts to build the engine. Hiccup gives her half the list of parts to search and order online while he orders the other half of the list.

Once done with ordering the list of parts, Hiccup cellphone rings, and reads "unknown caller." Astrid smirks "you got another girl that I don't know about " Hiccup answer it. Unknown caller " **hello is this Hiccup Haddock?"** Hiccup sighs "yes this is Hiccup Haddock, may I ask who is calling?" Unknown caller " **this is nurse Janette at Berk County Hospital. I'm calling on behalf of Alistair and Ingrid Hoffersons."**

Hiccup shock ask "did something happen to them?" Janette smiles " **yes, there's been a change in their condition and you wanted to be informed of your girlfriend's parent's condition and we need you both to come up here."** Hiccup sighs "we will be right there in about twenty-five minutes." Astrid ask "who was that? And what do you mean twenty-five minutes?"

Hiccup sighs "something is wrong with your parents and we have to get to the hospital." Astrid gasped hurries outside to the challenger while Hiccup locks up the garage and head to the hospital to what's wrong with Astrid's parents. While on the way to the hospital Hiccup checks the time to see it's going on one o'clock. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Berk County Hospital. Hiccup parks his car and head inside with Astrid.

Astrid ask the desk assistant "Hofferson?" The desk assistant ask "are you Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock?" Hiccup smiles "yes, what happened to her parents?" The assistant smiles "they had a seizure about an hour ago and then they woke up twenty minutes ago." Hiccup and Astrid walk inside Hofferson room to see nurse checking their blood pressure.

After the nurse leaves Alistair looks at his daughter and her boyfriend and ask "how did I end up here?" Astrid had tears swell in her eyes from seeing her parents awake and hugs her father and mother and whispers "I was so scared of losing you both." Ingrid sighs "how did we end up here?" Hiccup nervously replies "I brought you both here after I found you both unconscious in your house." Alistair ask "what were you doing at our house?"

Hiccup nervously replies "I was going to tell you that Snotlout was bailed out of jail after informing Astrid, but when I was going to knock on your door, I noticed it was crack open so I went looking for both of you. After I brought you both up here under the impression of Astrid being my fiance which the doctor found out she's just my girlfriend so he said he would allow me to be keep informed about you both because of how much I love Astrid."

Alistair says "come here son." Hiccup walks over to him and is engulf in hug. Alistair smiles "you truly earn my blessing to marry my daughter." Hiccup looks at his to see that it's almost one thirty and says "we need to leave or we're going to be late for court hearing." Ingrid ask "court for Snotlout drugging my daughter?" Hiccup smiles "yes and I need an audio recording of you requesting a restraining order against Snotlout Jorgenson."

After getting the audio recording, Hiccup and Astrid leave the hospital and drive to the courthouse. Astrid smirks "so, my dad gave you permission to marry me and we are only fifteen years old. We have like three more years before we're able to even get married legally unless our married us before eighteen by accident." Hiccup laughs at that "being married to you and still in high school would be funny because of their shock faces."

They arrived at courthouse and walk inside. Hiccup ask "room would we go to for court hearing?" Officer ask "what's the court case?" Astrid answers "Hofferson vs. Jorgenson." Officer looks up case detail and ask "attempt rape of a minor and drugging of a minor?" Hiccup smiles "actually, it's two attempts of rape of a minor and one account of drugging a minor." Office sees officer Lane walking by and calls him.

Lane takes Hiccup and Astrid up to court room to be called. Officer Hank calls them in room. Officer Lane brings Snotlout in shackles. Judge looks at the file and ask "Astrid Hofferson, I have read the report file and hospital test and decided that with the amount of evidence I'm sentenced six months in prison for one attempt of rape and one account of drugging a minor."

Hank interrupt him and says "excuse me your honor but yesterday at Berk racetrack Snotlout and his buddies in the next two cases kidnapped Astrid out of the women's bathroom and attempted to gang rape if Hiccup Haddock didn't save her." Judge reads file and says "Snotlout Jorgenson, instead of six months in prison, I'm making it a year in Prison and a year of probation."

Hiccup pulls out his cellphone and pulls up audio recorder and hits play for the judge to hear Astrid's parents request a restraining order against Snotlout. Judge writes a form for restraining order and says "it will be in place when Snotlout gets released from prison in one year. Snotlout Jorgenson, if you plead guilty to three accounts and you won't be sent to prison but your be on house arrest and restraining order from coming in two feet of Astrid Hofferson.

Snotlout sighs "yes, I plead guilty to all three counts against Astrid. Judge ask "Astrid what do you prefer me to do to him?" Astrid smiles sadistic "I want him to spend a month in prison other wise he would have to repeat this year. Judge orders it. Snotlout snides your sending me to a month in prison, you stupid b****?" Astrid walks up to him and punches in the nose breaking it and punches him in the eye giving him a black eye.

After court, Hiccup and Astrid go back to the hospital to visit her parents. When they arrived there Alistair was talking with his wife. After talking, Alistair ask his daughter "Astrid, where have you been staying at?" Astrid smiles "at Hiccup's house in guest room." Ingrid smirks "that's odd, I figure you two would be sleeping in the same bed." Hiccup and Astrid blush scarlett looking away from each other.

Alistair smirks "I think Hiccup slept with our daughter and doesn't want to tell us because he's afraid that I will beat him up in case Astrid got accidentally pregnant." Hiccup burst in panic and says "Friday night she snuggled in my bed because of you two getting attacked. Then last night Astrid had a nightmare because Snotlout and his buddies tried to gang rape her at the racetrack, so I snuggled in bed with her to comfort her. We didn't have sex."

Ingrid smirks "honey, I think we found our daughter a husband." Alistair smiles "we certainly did find a husband for our daughter." Astrid whines "mom! Dad!" Hiccup smiles "I respect a girl's body and their opinion." After telling Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson about what happened in court, they left to go back home. Astrid smirks "are you happy that the judge put him on house arrest?" Hiccup smiles "yes."

Astrid ask "was you uncomfortable with my parents asking us if we did the deed?" He sighs "a little uncomfortable about them wondering if we had sex when we only started dating Friday." Astrid sighs "I'm not ready for that yet." They walk inside the house to eat dinner. Valka smiles "hi dear, how was court?" Hiccup smiles "Snotlout spends one month in prison for attempting to rape Astrid and drugging her."

Valka sighs "hopefully he will learn some manners." After dinner Astrid decides to take a shower. Hiccup shows her how to operate the shower and where the towels and wash rags are, then leaves. Astrid decides to play with him and smirks "you know, if you want to take a shower with me, I don't mind, because we act like a married couple already." Hiccup shock that she would tell him that he could take a shower with her.

He blushes "I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Astrid laughs "I can't believe that you would turn down my offer of taking a shower with me when other guys would jump in the shower with me." Hiccup sighs "I respect your privacy to take a shower, plus I don't think your dad would like me taking a shower with you." Astrid smirks "what if I dragged you in the shower with me?" He then blushes "I would have to try hard to control myself with you."

Astrid blushes "you are a good boyfriend that I love so much." Hiccup blushes "I love to sleep with you but I don't think right now would be a good idea to sleep with you, maybe say two or three years before we take that step in our relationship." Astrid smiles "I should have started dating you in fifth grade." Hiccup smiles "when you have that urge, please let me know so I can look out for you."


	10. Returning Back To School

Hiccup laid in his bed while Astrid laid in the guest bedroom trying to sleep. They both took their own showers. Hiccup was sleeping in his bed. Thinking of Astrid offering him to take a shower with her. Astrid was tossing and turning in the guest bed trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but failing. She sighs giving up and walks out of the guest room and walks into Hiccup's room crawling into his bed snuggling herself in his arms.

In the middle of the night Hiccup stirs in his sleep to see Astrid sleeping in his arms and sighs thinking 'she must have a problem with sleeping alone' and rest his chin on her head tighten his arms around her back more going back to sleep. Next morning Valka woke up to start breakfast for Astrid and Hiccup. Already Monday morning, Astrid has school and Hiccup is suspended until tomorrow.

Hiccup's alarm clock goes off waking Hiccup and Astrid up. Hiccup moans from sleepiness, rubbing his eyes. Astrid turns around and hits off button and yawns. Hiccup sighs "did you have another nightmare last night?" She blushes "no, I couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep on the guest bed and decided to come in here to sleep with you."

Hiccup smirks "this might grow into a problem when your parents return home, but might as well enjoy it." Astrid grabs a pillow and smacks him with it "oh shut up" while trying not to laugh. She leaves and walks into the guest bedroom to change into school clothes. Hiccup changes into clothes and both walk downstairs to have breakfast. Valka decided to make pancakes for breakfast for the kids.

After having breakfast, they walk to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Hiccup gives Astrid a ride to school. Valka leaves to go to the animal shelter to work. Astrid ask "Hiccup, do you think Dogsbreath and Sven will be at school today?" Hiccup smiles "the judge gave them community service for helping Snotlout to try and rape you and the best part, they are not allowed to come within two feet of you for two months."

They arrived at school, Astrid walks inside the school after giving Hiccup a kiss on the cheek. He leaves going to the garage at the racetrack. By the time he gets there, parts arrive for a new engine for the charger. He opens the boxes to find some parts but have to wait for the other parts. He looks over the list and crosses off what parts came in. After that, he puts simulations of the charger in the computer.

V12, 7.0 liter engine, supercharger, NOS, nine speed manual transmission with clutch. After running the list of parts in analyzing system, the computer results come back, top speed is three hundred and twenty miles per hour. One thousand, three hundred and seventy-five horsepower. After reading the analysis, he sighs "this would be the fastest car I would ever drive beating the Koenigsegg Agera RS with ease."

After that, he works on homework for school. After homework he jots down ideas about romance bonds, rescuing a girl from being gang raped, comfort each other after having a nightmare. Saving your girlfriend's house, take her places building things together. Be there for each other in a time of need. Sacrifice your freedom to keep your bond with a person you love strong.

He leaves the garage after locking the door and drives to cafe diner to have lunch. After having lunch he drives over to the animal shelter to visit his mom. After visiting his mom, he drives back to the school to pick up Astrid. When Astrid came out, she was scared beyond fear. He ask her "what's wrong?" She sighs "Dogsbreath and Sven told Heather and girls that I let them have their way with me and wanted it."

Hiccup gasped at the lie and ask "what did say?" She sighs "Heather told them that the only one I would let them have their way with me would be you." Hiccup nervously replies "I'm honored that Heather would defend our relationship, but that would be a step after marriage or you would be wanting it." Astrid blushes at his response and smiles "can we go see my parents?" Hiccup smiles "sure, dear, let's go visit mom and dad."

Astrid smirks "what do you mean mom and dad?" Hiccup nervously replies "they did give me the honor of being your future husband after high school." Astrid blushes scarlett and smiles "when you propose to me, my answer would yes!" They arrive at the Berk County Hospital and walk in going to Hofferson room to see Alistair and Ingrid watching Fall romance movie on the Hallmark channel on TV.

Hiccup knocks on the door to get their attention. Alistair looks at the door to see Hiccup and Astrid standing there and smiles "hi daughter and future son in-law." Astrid blushes and smiles "dad we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we're not engaged." Ingrid laughs at her daughter's embarrassment of calling Hiccup her future husband. Hiccup and Astrid hug them. Alistair smiles "how is your stay with Hiccup?"

Astrid smiles "it's great, but for some reason, I started feeling better sleeping in Hiccup's arms than sleeping alone in guest bed. Alistair ask "you still cuddle up with Hiccup?" Hiccup smiles "yes, but nothing happens if your worried about Astrid becoming pregnant." Ingrid looks at him and smirks "I'm surprised you haven't tried to bed her yet."

Hiccup replies "mom told me, if I ever wanted to win a girl's affection, I would have to respect her decisions in a relationship with her. That includes waiting for her to want to be bed by me and the best time for that is after marriage." Alistair smiles "your mom raised you well." Astrid ask "when are you getting released from here?" Ingrid smiles "the doctor told us, we can be released on Wednesday."

Hiccup ask "do you know who attacked you?" Alistair sighs "no because I was attacked from behind, along with Ingrid, but the person said I should have taken the money." Hiccup gasped "he attacked you because you wouldn't drop the charges against Snotlout?" Alistair sighs "I don't know who attacked me." Nighttime came and Hiccup and Astrid left to go home. Astrid ask him "you know who attacked my parents?"

Hiccup sighs "I'm not one hundred percent sure he did it, but I'm seventy-five percent sure he did it." She ask "who attacked my parents?" Hiccup nervously replies "I think it was Spitelout, but there is also this loan shark that your dad made a bet with and lost it. Astrid gasped "my dad lost our money and the house?" Hiccup sighs "I paid his debts so that your family didn't get evicted from your house."

Astrid gasped at the news and says "your defentently proving to be a great husband to me." He smiles "well thank you, my dear and I would definitely enjoy being married to you. But it would be unbelievable if we got married before we graduated." They arrive at Hiccup's house. Sitting in front of his house is his 2015 customized Shelby Ford Mustang with nine hundred horsepower.

Astrid nervously ask "Hiccup is there a way that you can teach me how to drive?" He smiles "sure Astrid I think I can teach you how to drive." He unlocks the door and Astrid walks inside while blushing at being shown love. Valka smiles at them and ask "Astrid, how was your day at school today?" Astrid smiles "it was good, had to deal with Dogsbreath and Sven. They was telling the girls how I wanted to have sex with them."

Valka sighs "those boys won't learn unless a girl knocks some sense in their heads to respect girls." After having dinner, Hiccup helps Astrid with her homework. After helping her with her homework, Astrid walks upstairs to take a shower wondering how to deal with a project that was sprung on her and three other teammates. Hiccup walks upstairs after helping his mom wash the dishes to make his bed.

Once he's done with making his bed, he checks on the other engine parts to see where they're at then he hears Astrid calling for help for something and sighs "better see what my future wife needs help? He knocks on the bathroom door "uh...Astrid, what's wrong, dear?" Astrid blushes "some how I left my underwear in the guest bed and didn't grab a wash rag." Hiccup smirks "oh my poor wife left her underwear and wash rag."

Astrid "smirks back at him "with sarcasm like that, I'll be happy to slap that grin off your face." Hiccup laughs "okay dear, I'll go get you underwear and wash rag." He walks into the guest bedroom to grab underwear from a dresser drawer, then grabs a wash rag for Astrid. He walks back to the bathroom and says "I got your underwear and wash rag for you." Astrid unlocks the bathroom door and jumps back into the shower closing the curtains.

Hiccup opens the door and sets Astrid's underwear on the her clothes and toss her, her wash rag "here you go, dear. Would you feel uncomfortable if I opened the curtain by accident to see what you look like without clothes on?" Astrid gasped at his question and responds "yes I would feel uncomfortable with you looking at me without any clothes on if I wasn't in love with you, but not now."

He leaves the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. Hiccup turns on the TV and scrolls through the TV channel until he finds an action movie Need For Speed. Astrid walks in the room wearing her pajamas and smirks "that was a bold question to ask me in the bathroom." He smiles "you ask me to take a shower with you yesterday." She blushes "I was playing with you to what type of man you are and you respect a girl's body with honor and caring."

He smiles "and I was testing the bridge between us to see what your comfortable with and what your not comfortable with." She sighs "Hiccup, was you telling the truth about you wanting to marry me in the future?" He sighs "yes, I want to marry you in the future, after graduation."

Astrid nervously tells him "Hiccup, today in English class at school, me, Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut were chosen to be tested, if we married a student that we like, how long could our marriage last and what we face as part of the romance bond essay. The test ends at the end of school year." Hiccup nervously ask "are you asking me to propose to you because you were chosen to pretend to be married to a student for a year to see if your marriage would last long?"

She sighs "I know this looks bad in me asking you to marry me for a project assignment, but I really do love you and want to marry you for real in the future." Hiccup smiles "and I take it that since we're working on the romance bond essay together, that we are together in the marriage project as well?" She sighs "yes!" He smiles "well then, how about I take you on a date Friday night?"

Astrid smiles "I would very much appreciate that." He smiles "I'll surprise you on where I'm taking you for our first date." Hiccup gets up and leaves to go take his shower. Fifteen minutes later he walks in his room with wearing pajamas and crawls in bed. Astrid lays down on his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist. They watch Need For Speed. After an hour in the movie Hiccup looks down to see Astrid nestle in his chest asleep and turns off his TV and wraps his arms around her back closing his eyes.

Next morning, Hiccup's alarm clock goes off. Astrid turns around and presses the off button. She turns to Hiccup and decides to play the wife card and smiles "honey it's time to get up, we have school today." Hiccup sighs "can we stay in bed and cuddle?" Astrid laughs at his question and says "no honey, we have to go to school." Hiccup gets up and changes into fresh pair of clothes while Astrid changes into her clothes.

Hiccup and Astrid walk out of their rooms and walk downstairs while holding hands. Valka was sitting down at the table eating eggs. When Hiccup and Astrid get to the kitchen, Astrid ask "Valka, why did you let me sleep with Hiccup instead of waking me up to sleep in the guest bedroom?" Valka smiles "you two act like a married couple and you said you sleep better being wrapped in Hiccup's arms, so I let you be. Plus I trust you both."

Hiccup and Astrid get in the Mustang and start it up. Astrid smirks "she missed you driving her." Hiccup smiles "yes she does." They head off to school. While they left Valka's bestfriend Gobber stops by. Gobber smiles "hi Val, how have you been lately?" Valka smiles "I'm doing good, so is Hiccup. He has a girlfriend now, named Astrid Hofferson." Gobber ask "you mean that blonde girl four houses down?"

Hiccup and Astrid arrive at Berk high school. They walk inside the school. Astrid ask "are you ready to return back to school?" Hiccup smiles "yes, as long as I have you by my side." They put their books in their locker. Fishlegs, Heather Camicazi and Ruffnut walk up to them and smiled "welcome back you two." Astrid smiles "thanks, it's great to be back. Mom and dad will be released from the hospital tomorrow hopefully."


	11. Marriage Assignment

Heather smiles "that's great to hear that your parents will be released from the hospital." Astrid smiles "Hiccup got his Mustang back." Camicazi ask "you got your Mustang back from impound lot?" Hiccup smiles "yes, and I also heard that you three got picked for this marriage assignment." Ruffnut sighs "and we don't even know how to handle pretending to get married and act like a married couple until month of May."

Heather smirks "at least your partner didn't start committing acts of violence against your bestfriend." Camicazi sighs "Thuggory was shocked after I told him that we have to pretend to get married and pose as married couple outside of school, doing dates, eating like family, and writing down what problems you face during the 'pretend marriage' assignment."

Ruffnut smile "Fishlegs fainted after I told him that he had to pretend to be married to me." Hiccup laughs "Fishlegs, you fainted after Ruffnut told you, that you had to pretend to marry her?!" Fishlegs nervously replies "yes, I wasn't expecting it." Heather smiles "so Astrid, how is living with Hiccup going for you?" Astrid smiles "we are doing okay as a couple. My parents approved that Hiccup could marry me in the future after graduation."

Camicazi smirks "are you two sleeping together at night?" Hiccup sighs "Astrid sleeps more pleasantly next to me but no sex involved." Heather gasped "Hiccup, your mom allows that?" Astrid smiles "yes, because his mom and my parents are okay with it while I stay with him." Ruffnut ask "Astrid, what are you going to do when you have to return back to your house?" Astrid sighs "I don't know what I'm going to do about that yet."

Hiccup heads to AP Algebra. Camicazi and Ruffnut head to Home Economics. Heather and Astrid head to Gym class. Hiccup takes his seat in Algebra. Mr. Roberts notices Hiccup's back from suspension and smirks "Hiccup, would I be expecting to hear more stories of you defending girls against boys?" Hiccup nervously replies "that depends on what girl is being bullied." Mr. Roberts smiles "did you finish your homework over the weekend?"

Hiccup hands him the homework assignments. Mr. Roberts starts chapter one, lesson four lecture. After lecture, he assigns chapter one, lesson four. Hiccup works through it with ease. Soon the bell rung signaling first period ending. Hiccup heads to his locker to put his Algebra book in his locker and grab his Social Studies book. Heather and Camicazi left to grab their Algebra book and meet back up with Astrid at her locker.

Astrid wraps her arms around her boyfriend rubbing her head against his back while saying "I don't think I can go back home when my parents returned from the hospital." Hiccup sighs "Astrid, if you want I'll make you a key to my house if you can't sleep in your bed." Astrid grabs her Algebra book and walks with Heather and Camicazi to Algebra class. They walk inside the classroom and go sit by Thuggory and Dagur.

Sven and Dogsbreath sat around Astrid. Astrid sighs "you two aren't allowed to be within two feet of me or be arrested for violating my restraining order against you two and Snotlout." Dogsbreath smirks "we know that, we just wanted to say that, you know you Snotlout to do you along with us." Thuggory looks at Sven and Dogsbreath and "says you two better leave her alone before you give Hiccup a reason to put both of you in the hospital."

(Haddock house)

Gobber and Valka talk about their lives. Gobber smiles "so, how have you been doing since Stoick disappeared?" Valka sighs "I'm doing good, but I miss him alot." Gobber sighs "I miss him too. How is Hiccup doing in racing?" Valka smiles "he raced his dad's charger at the races on Saturday. He tied with a Koenigsegg Agera RS at two hundred and seventy-eight miles per hour."

Gobber gasped "that charger's engine wasn't built to go that fast unless you want to blow the barings in that engine. How did he get it to go that fast?" Valka sighs "he said he installed a hundred pound of NOS in the tank." Gobber sighs "I would have to go to the garage and take a look at the charger." Valka smiles "you still working at the auto shop?" Gobber smiles "yes, I'm manager."

Valka smiles "that's nice. I have to go or I'm going to be late at the animal shelter." Gobber leaves and heads back to the auto shop to see what his employees are doing. Valka walks upstairs to grab her clothes and jumps in the shower. After taking a shower, she gets dressed and leaves for work taking her car. When she arrives at work her co-worker smiles "your running a little late."

(Berk High School)

Heather smirks "did you tell Hiccup about us being picked to do the marriage assignment?" Astrid smiles "yes, I told him about the assignment and he ask me out on a date Friday night." Camicazi smirks "after your pretend wedding, I wonder if he would take you on a honeymoon trip somewhere romantic." Astrid blushes at the thought of taking a honeymoon trip for pretend.

The bell rung signaling end of second period. Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut head to health class. While Astrid heads to her locker. Sven and Dogsbreath follow Astrid to her locker. When she reaches her locker, she notices Hiccup isn't there yet so she puts her Algebra book in her locker and pulls out her sketch book and shuts her locker door. She turns around to face Sven and Dogsbreath.

Sven watches Dogsbreath restrain Astrid against her locker door and leans in to kiss Astrid. Hiccup walks up to his locker to see Dogsbreath restrain Astrid against her locker and smirks "Sven and Dogsbreath, this should be an interesting story to tell police that your refusing to obey your restraining order to stay away from Astrid." Dogsbreath looks at Hiccup and smirks "she ask me to kiss her!"

Sven yells "yeah, now leave us alone with our girl." Hiccup snides "you lay one touch on her and I will have probable cause to kick the crap out of both of you." Dogsbreath releases Astrid and turns around and leaves with Sven. Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "are you okay?" Astrid snides "I thought they would respect the law!" Hiccup smirks "one of the many bad things about being a beautiful girl, every guy will try to date you."

Astrid smirks "I'm not putting up with that attitude mister." Hiccup laughs "too bad for any boy who tries to make you theirs, they have to get through me." Astrid smiles "oh, so you plan on defending me against every boy in this school?" Hiccup smiles "heck yeah! Now let's go or we'll be late for art class." Hiccup puts his AP Social Studies book in his locker and grabs his sketch book and heads to art class while holding hands with Astrid.

They walk in the room and Mrs. Sylvester ask "Hiccup, Astrid, is there a reason why you two are late?" Hiccup smiles "that would be from Sven and Dogsbreath restraining Astrid against her locker while I was on my way to our locker." Sylvester raises her eyebrow at the explanation and ask "are you lying to me?" Astrid smiles "you can look at camera footage at our lockers 301 and 302."

While Hiccup and Astrid take their seats and on their portrait, Sylvester message the principle to look at camera showing lockers three hundred and one. Alvin pulls up the screen and gasped at the scene of two boys assaulting a girl. He message Sylvester back saying two boys were restraining a girl at lockers three hundred and one and locker three hundred and two. Sylvester message back their names are Sven and Dogsbreath.

Sylvester walks over to Hiccup and Astrid and tells them "you both are clear and I won't mark you both tardy." Alvin calls Sven and Dogsbreath to the office for assaulting a student. They leave principal's office with police officers for violating restraining order. Hiccup opens his sketch book to look at his family picture, then picture of Alistair and picture of Ingrid and Astrid.

He sketched a picture of his mom and dad and decides to do a family picture of Astrid's family with his for wedding picture. Astrid looks at her sketch book and realized she didn't sketch out her parents at all and ask "Hiccup, did you draw your parents family picture?" Hiccup smiles "yes, I did it Monday, when I went to the garage to work on homework along with your parents as well. Astrid shock ask "you drew my parents as well?

He smiles "Astrid, I'm supposed to have your back. I'm going to be your future husband after graduation." Astrid blushes and takes a look through his sketch book to see the pictures to the amount of detail and smirks "this could be your second career behind your secret." He smiles at her and says "I have an idea about our pictures of our families." She smiles "what idea could you come up with in that big brain of yours?"

He smiles "I would need your sketch book for it, but first I need to ask Sylvester if she'll approve of it." He gets up and walks over to Sylvester's desk and ask "would you approve of a picture of two family becoming one?" Sylvester ask "you mean like two families becoming one through a wedding?" Hiccup nods his head "yes. In English class, me and Astrid have are paired up for a romance bond essay and we have to have a fake wedding to test our bonds to each other."

Sylvester sighs "it's unheard of that two students would want to do a family picture of their joined family after their imaginary wedding, but I'll allow it." He smiles "thank you!" He walks back to his desk and smiles at Astrid "she said yes to my idea." She curiously ask "what idea would that be?" He smiles "a picture of our joining family through a wedding." She smirks "and how do you plan on pulling that off?"

He grins "we both are going to have half of the picture with the same background." Astrid sighs "then I guess we have to look for a perfect background scene." Hiccup smiles "how about we do a Christmas background scene?" She smiles "I would be shocked if we accidentally got married for real instead of pretend. Could you imagine everyone's shock faces when they learn that we were supposed to get married for pretend but turned into real?"

Hiccup smiles "I think I would love the idea of marrying you for pretend and find out we got married for real by some mistake and go through high school as husband and wife." Astrid smiles "I would probably scream my head off. Mr. Kevin is going to be handing you marriage assignment packet with details of the assignment." Hiccup curiously ask "did he give you your packet yet?"

Astrid sighs "yes, but it's a little hard to complete the assignment when you have two months to propose to your fiancee and two to three months to marry your fiance and record the problems you face together as a married couple and things that strengthen your marriage bond." He smiles "I finished our romance bond essay, so that's ready to be turned in." Astrid curiously ask "how did you do all of this work over the four days?"

Hiccup nervously replies some of that time you was talking with your parents I worked on the essay and yesterday I spent two hours drawing your parents when you was visiting them." Soon the bell rung ending third period. Hiccup and Astrid walk out holding hands. They arrive at their lockers. Heather, Camicazi, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Tuffnut meet at their lockers to walk as groups to their classrooms.

Camicazi, Heather and Hiccup head to English class while Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut head to Social Studies class. In Social Studies class, they talk about the first human clans. Astrid smirks "so Fishlegs, are you ready for marriage assignment with Ruffnut since she chose you as her marriage partner?" Fishlegs sighs "I'm nervous about participating in this marriage assignment."

Ruffnut smirks at Astrid "are you looking forward to marrying Hiccup?" Astrid blushes "yes as far as marriage assignment even though I dream that it would be our actual wedding." Tuffnut smirks "I wonder how Snotlout would take it that your doing this marriage assignment with Hiccup instead of him." Astrid snarls "who cares what Snotlout wants, he's a jerk who tried to rape me twice when I told him no."

Fishlegs smirks "Heather told me she was going to ask Hiccup in English class to have Snotlout released from juvenile detention center to help her with marriage assignment and kick his ass so he will straighten up his attitude toward girls." Ruffnut gasped "Heather wants Snotlout released from juvenile detention center to help her with this marriage assignment?"

Fishlegs sighs "I don't think that would be a good idea to have him released from there if he is going to come after you again, Astrid." Astrid sighs "if Hiccup release him from juvenile detention center, I'm going to beat his ass for it!" Tuffnut smiles "if Hiccup release Snotlout from juvenile detention center, he won't do it without threatening him with killing him if he puts his hands on you."

Astrid ask "you really think Hiccup would threaten to kill him if he comes after me?" Fishlegs sighs "Astrid, Hiccup loves like your his wife. He won't do anything that would endanger you without taking precautions to ensure your safety."

(With Hiccup)

Mr. Kevin was going over the marriage assignment with Hiccup since he wasn't there yesterday. After that he reads the packet and rights down times for the wedding and how to propose to Astrid in the most romantic way. Heather leans over and asks "Hiccup, I need to ask you a question that would make you mad and I will let you discuss it with Astrid, but I need you to release Snotlout from juvenile detention center to help me with the marriage assignment."


	12. Thinking of Ideas For Engagement

Hiccup sighs "I would have to consult with Astrid o0n the topic of releasing Snotlout." Heather smiles "thank you, and I'll be sure to kick his ass if he tries to go after Astrid." Hiccup sighs "don't thank me yet, it's Astrid who put that has to ask for his release." Camicazi ask "why does Astrid have to approve of his release?" Hiccup sighs "because she told the judge to lock him up for a month."

Heather smirks "so Hiccup, how do you plan on proposing to Astrid anyways?" Hiccup sighs "I don't know how I'll propose to her?" Camicazi smiles "Hiccup, I'm pretty sure you know the most romantic way of proposing to Astrid." They work on their homework reading about romance novels. Soon class ended and everyone left the class heading to their lockers.

Camicazi smirks "Heather, do you think you can straighten Snotlout's ass out, so he will forget about Astrid?" Heather smirks "oh I'm going to straighten his ass out." They arrive at Astrid and Hiccup's lockers. Hiccup was putting his English book in his locker. Fishlegs ask him "do you have any ideas on how to propose to a girl?" Hiccup smiles "I got a couple of ideas for proposing." Fishlegs smiles "could you help me with that?"

They all walk to the lunchroom together. Astrid smiles "Hiccup, are you going to teach me how to drive sometime?" Hiccup smiles "actually thanks that reminds me, I have to call the racetrack to set up an appointment for some track time for us." Heather ask "Hiccup, do you know if Nightfury will be racing Saturday this weekend?" Hiccup sighs "I don't think so, because last race against Koenigsegg Agera RS, he fried the piston rings in the engine, so the engine has to be rebuilt."

Camicazi ask "how do you know that he fried the piston rings in the engine?" Hiccup nervously replies "I work with the Nightfury crew on Nightfury's Dodge Charger R/T." Fishlegs smiles "well it's great to have you back in school, Hiccup!" As they sat at the table eating their lunch, Hiccup takes out his phone to look up ideas for ways of proposing to your girlfriend. Thuggory stops by them and Hiccup tells him "meet me after school today."

Thuggory smiles "sure." After having lunch they left to go to fifth period. The rest of the day went okay besides Gustav, Snotlout's cousin telling Hiccup that the only reason why Astrid loves you is because you protect her from threats and respect her as a girl which earned him being slapped from Astrid. Astrid and the cheerleaders went to cheer practice. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Thuggory sat on the bleachers to discuss proposal ideas.

Hiccup smiles "okay, I thought of some ideas for proposing to a girl for the marriage assignment." Fishlegs ask "how many ideas have you thought of?" Hiccup sighs "I thought of at least five." Thuggory sighs "do you think they would work?" Hiccup smiles "they seem like good ideas." Fishlegs smiles "well let's hear your ideas." Hiccup looks at the girls practicing their cheer for the football game.

After checking on Astrid, he tells the guys the ideas "one is take her on a date and propose to her. Two is take her to the beach and propose to her. Three is invite her over to your house for dinner and propose to her. Four is pour your heart out to her after taking her to a fancy restaurant and propose to her and last one is make her, her favorite breakfast in the morning, buy her, her favorite flowers, pour your heart out to her and propose to her."

Thuggory smiles "those are some very good romantic ideas to propose to your pretend fiance." Fishlegs sighs "I didn't think I would of took you for the romantic type, Hiccup." Hiccup smiles "so which choices do you choose?" Thuggory smiles "I think I'll take Camicazi to the beach at sunset tonight and propose to her." Fishlegs smiles "I'll take Ruffnut on a date to a restaurant and propose to her."

Hiccup sighs "I wonder if I can convince Astrid to release Snotlout from juvenile detention center." Thuggory smiles "I'm sure you can convince Astrid to release Snotlout from juvenile detention center." Hiccup sighs "I'm nervous because I don't want to be on the receiving end of her anger flip." Fishlegs smiles "I'm sure you can convince her if you promise her that if Snotlout comes after her, you will put him in the hospital."

Hiccup looks at Fishlegs and smiles "thanks for the tip Fishlegs, I'll be sure to tell Astrid that, Fishlegs." Soon cheer practice was over and the girls left to go change out of their cheerleading uniforms and back into their regular clothes. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Thuggory walk back inside the school to wait for the girls to finish changing their clothes. Thuggory smirks "Hiccup, when you pretend to marry Astrid, do you think you both will go through the whole thing with wedding, sleep with her, take her on a honeymoon?"

Hiccup sighs "I don't think I could do that to her after our pretend wedding. Her dad would be disappointed in me, if I did that to her." Fishlegs sighs "I don't I could do that to Ruffnut after our wedding either." Thuggory smiles "I think I could, if she's in the mood for sex." Hiccup and Astrid look at him like he's crazy to have sex with Camicazi after their wedding before they graduate from school.

The girls were having a similar conversation about their pretend weddings. Heather smirks "Astrid, the only way Hiccup will sleep with you, is if you ask him to have sex with you because he doesn't want to disappoint your father." Camicazi smirks "I would be surprise if she ask him to have sex with her tonight or on her wedding night just so she can experience the whole wedding thing." Astrid tries to hide her blushing face from them.

Ruffnut smiles "Astrid ask Hiccup to have sex with her after their wedding or on their honeymoon date. That would be shocking and even more shocking, if she were to fall pregnant from the sex by accident." Astrid sighs "you girls are unbelievable with this marriage assignment." Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut laugh at her comment. After finish changing, they walk out of the dressing rooms to join their marriage assignment partners.

The gang left with their parents while Hiccup and Astrid left in Hiccup's Mustang. Hiccup smiles "where do you like to go? The hospital to see your parents, the racetrack to work on homework and Spend a little time working on the charger if the parts came in today or go home and relax after finishing our homework?" Astrid smiles "I want to go see my parents right now for an hour and a half and then go home."

Hiccup grins "to the hospital it is, milady." Hiccup sighs and ask "Astrid, if I threaten to put Snotlout in the hospital if he comes after you again. Would you release him from juvenile detention center?" Astrid ponders thinking about the question and answers "let him sit in juvenile detention center until Friday morning." Hiccup smiles "as you wish, milady." They arrive at Berk County Hospital to visit Astrid's parents.

Hiccup and Astrid walk in the room to see Astrid's parents were watching TV while eating dinner. Astrid smiles "hi mom and dad." Alistair and Ingrid look to the door to see Hiccup and Astrid at the door. Alistair smiles "aww, how is my little girl doing in school?" Astrid blushes while whining "dad! I'm not a little girl anymore." Ingrid smirks "oh Astrid, you'll always be our little girl, even after you get married."

Hiccup covers his mouth to hide his laughter. Astrid whines "mom!" She gives them a hug. Alistair smiles "how was your day at school, you two?" Hiccup nervously replies "Astrid, Camicazi, Heather and Ruffnut were chosen to participate in a 'pretend marriage' assignment for two months after the pretend wedding to see if your bond would be strong to keep together with your partner."

Astrid smiles "I chose Hiccup as my fiance. Heather chose Snotlout for her partner in the assignment. Camicazi chose Thuggory for her partner and Ruffnut chose Fishlegs as her partner for the marriage assignment." Alistair sighs "does the wedding have to be recorded for data and every event that happens between you two during this two month time period?"

Hiccup sighs "yes and you both would have to sign fake marriage license as witnesses for the wedding, driver's licenses, Social Security papers, home address papers." Ingrid smiles "this would be good to see my daughter get married for real instead of pretend but we'll settle with memories of pretend wedding." Alistair smiles "well, I already gave you my blessing to date my daughter, so I give you my blessing to marry my daughter for pretend."

An hour later after visiting Astrid's parents, Hiccup and Astrid leave the hospital. Hiccup drives over to the racetrack. Astrid ask him "what are we doing here? You're not planning on talking me into having sex with you now that you got me here alone?" Hiccup gasped at her "no, I didn't bring you here alone just to talk you into having sex with me. I brought you here because I wanted to check if the other engine parts arrived today."

Astrid smiles "just making sure that you aren't trying to get me in bed as fast as you can." Hiccup pulls up to his personal garage to see the rest of the engine parts arrived and unlock his garage door. Astrid helps him carry the rest of the engine parts inside the garage. After that, Hiccup locks the door and both get back into the Mustang and head home. Hiccup smiles "I left Ack a message for track time before the races Saturday."

Astrid smiles "thank you, babe. I so would like to get my licenses before I turn fifteen." Ten minutes later, they arrive at home. Astrid grabs her backpack from the backseat along with Hiccup's backpack. Hiccup unlocks his door and leads Astrid inside the house. He checks what time it is when he receives a text from mom saying: **sorry dear, I'm working late and won't be home until six o'clock tonight.**

He sighs "looks like I'm making dinner." Astrid ask him "could we have pizza for dinner tonight?" Hiccup smiles "if that is what milady wants, then I'll order pizza for us" giving her a kiss on the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, then turns to passion. Astrid wraps her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Hiccup wraps his arms around her back running his hands up and down her back causing her to moan in the kiss.

They break the kiss to breathe in much needed air. Astrid smiles "that was a big kiss filled with love." Hiccup smiles "yes, it was." Astrid noticed something poking her inner thigh and looks down to see bulge in his pants and blushes scarlett from Hiccup getting turned on from the heated kiss. She smirks "I'm not ready for that yet." Hiccup realizes what she was referring to and blushes red "I'm sorry about that, I know your not ready for that."

Hiccup sighs "where do you want to get pizza from?" Astrid smiles "Pizza Hut!" He pulls up Pizza Hut on his phone and asks her "what type of toppings do you want on it?" Astrid smiles "just cheese pizza." Hiccup smiles "okay milady, one medium sized cheese pizza coming up." Astrid smiles, they order one medium sized cheese pizza and while it was being made and delivered, they work on their homework.

After homework was done they filled out the paperwork marriage licenses, Social Security papers, new home address would be Hiccup's house. Astrid ask "Hiccup, what would you refer me as my marriage name?" Hiccup smiles "Astrid Hofferson Haddock." Astrid ask "why would let me keep my last name for?" He blushes "I don't want to take your family name out of maiden name."

Astrid kisses his cheek and says "you keep doing sweet things to me and I'm enjoy two months of being married to you for pretend!" Hiccup smiles "it's a husband's job to please his wife and make her happy and feel loved by her husband." Soon there was a knock on their door. Hiccup smiles can stall the delivery man while I go downstairs to grab some money from my safe?" Astrid gasped "you have a safe?"

Hiccup sighs "yes, I have a safe for incase I need cash for minor things besides credit card." He walks downstairs to and enters a room and opens his small safe to see a thousand dollars: twenty one dollar bills, twenty five dollar bills, six ten dollar bills, six twenty dollar bills, six fifty dollar bills, and four hundred dollar bills. He calls up to Astrid and ask "how much is the pizza?" Astrid calls back "twenty-five dollars."

Hiccup pulls a twenty dollar bill, a five dollar bill and a ten dollar bill for tip and closes the safe. He comes up and hands the pizza delivery guy thirty-five dollars. The delivery man smiles "thanks for the tip." Hiccup and Astrid sit down at the table to eat the pizza. Valka walks in the door to see Hiccup and Astrid eating pizza and smiles "sorry for staying late at work dear." Hiccup smiles "don't worry mom, we were working on our homework and filling out paperwork for our wedding assignment."


	13. Hoffersons Returning Home

Valka sat down at the table to join her son and his girlfriend for dinner. Astrid smiles "so Hiccup, how much money do you have in that safe downstairs?" Hiccup sighs "nine hundred sixty-five dollars in the safe." Astrid smiles "I can't believe I'm dating a rich fifteen year old boy and no one knows how rich he is." Hiccup nervously replies "actually everyone thinks my dad's bank account was frozen the day he disappeared, but I just had it transferred to my savings account. My checking account is my own account from the races I been in."

Astrid ask "so where did you win that money from, because the racetrack pays checks, not cash." Hiccup sighs "from racing my Mustang in street races." Astrid gasped "you race in street racing?" Hiccup nods his head yes. Valka sighs "which still scares me driving over two hundred miles per hour." Hiccup nervously answers "I'm upgrading dad's charger from V-eight to a V-twelve, with supercharger nine speed manual transmission and NOS traveling at three hundred and twenty miles per hour."

Valka gasped "your putting a V-twelve in your dad's charger?" Hiccup nods his head yes. Astrid ask "when is your next street race?" Hiccup sighs "I get a text message from Ack who tells me when he schedules a street race." Astrid ask shock "Ack, from Berk Racetrack?" Hiccup smiles "yes milady, Ack from the racetrack." Astrid sighs "Valka, me and Hiccup have a marriage assignment where we have to be married for two months and record problems that we face as a married couple."

Valka sighs "do I have to sign anything?" Astrid smiles "yes, you have to sign as a witness to our wedding." Valka sighs "okay dear, I'll sign as a witness." Hiccup hands her the marriage license paper for her to sign on the witness line. After filling out the paperwork for fake wedding. Valka smiles "Hiccup, your dad's bestfriend Gobber could marry you two since he's a retired Minister." Hiccup smiles "how is Gobber doing?"

Valka smiles "he's doing good, still working at auto shop." Astrid looks at the clock and says "it's almost eight o'clock, we should head to bed since we have school in the morning." Hiccup smiles "and we have to take our showers, so you first, Astrid." Astrid curiously ask "Hiccup, why do you have me go first instead of you?" Hiccup blushes "mom told me to always put your girlfriend or wife before yourself."

Astrid coos "aww, your so sweet." Hiccup helps his mom wash the plates while Astrid takes her shower. Valka smiles "your going to make a good future husband to Astrid when you marry her for real." After helping wash their plates, Hiccup heads upstairs to get his pajamas for his shower. After that he walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door. Astrid opens the curtain and walks over to the door and ask "who is it?"

Hiccup smiles "it's me Astrid, your future husband." Astrid smiles "I'm almost done in the shower, but if you want to join me like a husband, it would never leave this house." Hiccup blushes "no, that's not necessary, I was just checking up on you to make sure nothing happened to you." Now it was Astrid's turn to blush from the feeling of being loved. She gets back in the shower to finish washing her body while Hiccup makes their bed.

Ten minutes later Astrid walk into their room and says "your turn to take your shower and when would you take my offer to join me in the shower?" Hiccup nervously replies "after we get married for real instead of pretend." Astrid sighs "I'll hold you to that." Hiccup leaves their room and walks over to the bathroom to take his shower. Astrid climbs into their bed and turns on the TV to watch a movie.

Fifteen minutes later, Hiccup walks back into their room in his pajamas and smirks "well I see your all cozy in bed." Astrid smirks back "I'm not warm without you snuggling with me in bed." Hiccup laughs at her smirk and climbs in bed with her wrapping his arms around her back and the two watch TV. Twenty minutes later, Hiccup looks down to see Astrid sleeping on his chest and turns the TV. off, wrapping his arms around her closing his eyes.

Next morning Valka woke up to start breakfast. She stops to check on Astrid and Hiccup to see them sleeping together with Astrid's head laying on his chest. She walks downstairs to prepare breakfast. Hiccup's alarm clock goes off waking Hiccup and Astrid up in the process. Astrid yawns sleepy while Hiccup shuts his alarm clock off. Astrid sighs waking up and then smiles remembering that today her parents get released from the hospital.

They get up and get dressed for school and head downstairs to have breakfast. Hiccup decides to smirk at Astrid "you ask me to join you in the shower but you don't ask me to have sex with you, why is that?" Astrid blushes "well having sex is a big step in our relationship than taking a shower together because it doesn't give me a risk of becoming pregnant incase the protection fails."

Hiccup smiles "okay then, thanks for clearing that up now I'm not curious about that anymore." Astrid smiles "I'm always happy to help you." Hiccup and Astrid continue their way down the stairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. Astrid smiles "Valka, what are you making for breakfast?" Valka smiles "what would you like for breakfast?" Astrid ponders for a minute and says "eggs, bacon and biscuits."

While they eat breakfast together, they talk about their wedding planning. Soon it was time to head to school. Hiccup ask his mom "do you remember the jewelry store that made your Engagement ring?" Valka smiles "that would be Kay Jewelers in town." Hiccup smiles "thanks mom!" Hiccup takes Astrid with him to school. Hiccup murmurs "two more days would mark first week of school."

Astrid smiles "as long as we're together, nothing can happen to us." Hiccup laughs "as you wish Mrs. Haddock." Astrid blushes scarlett "if we're accidentally married by mistake, in the state, I'm glad we live four houses down from each other." Hiccup smiles "that would be a good thing, but if you feel better staying with me after your parents come home today, text me and I'll unlock the door for you."

Ten minutes later they arrive at school. Hiccup and Astrid walk to their lockers to wait for their friends. Soon their friends arrived at school. Hiccup went through his classes. Astrid went through her classes. When she entered art class with Hiccup, she couldn't help but feel happy with seeing her future pretend husband. He smiled at her and ask "are you excited to see your parents today after school?"

Astrid smiles "yes, I'm excited to see them come back home." Hiccup opens his sketch book to picture of him standing in front of his dad and mom with him in a tuxedo. Now all that was left was Astrid's side of their wedding image. Astrid smiled at the image of Hiccup's side of their wedding photo. She was proud of her future pretend husband. He was so sweet to her, protect her from threats, saved her parents, comfort her when she has a nightmare.

Out of every guy in this school Hiccup is the one who completes her. She let her emotions take control over her body and kiss him on the cheek. Hiccup turns to her and ask "what was that fo- Astrid interrupts him, kissing his lips in front of the classroom and says "that was for you being you and showing me how you love me in your own way." Hiccup blushes at her comment and smiles at her.

Mrs. Sylvester watches as Astrid kiss Hiccup out of nowhere and he wasn't expecting it either so she smirks at the couple "Hiccup and Astrid, could you two do that in private on your own time?" Hiccup and Astrid both blushed scarlet while the class decided to smirk at them "Mr. and Mrs. Haddock, when is the baby going to be born?" Hiccup and Astrid blush when being called Mr. and Mrs. Haddock.

Astrid gasped when they interpreted that she is pregnant with Hiccup's child. Hiccup sighs "me and Astrid haven't had sex at all, so she's not pregnant and you can cross that off your list of things about us." The class smirks "oh, but you two want to have sex with each other!" Hiccup takes his hand and runs it over his face, tired of their smirks. Astrid giggles at her future pretend husband's frustration with the class.

Lunch time came and everyone headed for lunch. Dogsbreath and Sven return and left Hiccup and Astrid and their friends alone. Heather smiled that Astrid agreed to get Snotlout released from juvenile detention center on the condition that he stop trying to assault her when she's not interested in sleeping with him. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were talking about their wedding assignment.

Camicazi and Thuggory were talking about their wedding assignment in condition that they drop the marriage and ask for a divorce at the end of the two months period. Hiccup and Astrid decided that if they last the two months of being married that they would continue the idea of living with each other as husband and wife. Hiccup head to mechanic shop class to work on computer analysis for more power to his dad's charger.

Redline is ten thousand rpm at three hundred thirty miles per hour at top speed but that would be pushing it. He smiles zero to six in two seconds which would become the notorious 1970s Dodge Charger R/T Super GT. Mr. Bulch looks at his computer to see he was working on 1970s Dodge Charger R/T specks and says "that would be one extreme dangerous car to drive on the track and on the road."

Hiccup smiles "it's a hybrid of Dodge Charger R/T and a Ford GT which makes it the fastest car ever!" Bulch sighs "or your own death car that is too dangerous to handle on the road." Hiccup sighs "the car won't be ready for another week." Two hours later, it was time for school to end. Hiccup and the boys watch the cheerleaders practice while working on planning their Engagements on best way of proposing to the girls.

Thuggory smiles "I proposed to Camicazi last night on the beach. She took the ring and said yes after I sung her a song called You Had Me From Hello." Fishlegs sighs "I got nervous and blew it trying to propose to her." Hiccup sighs "what made you nervous to propose to her for pretend?" Fishlegs sighs "I don't think she would put up with me for the two months." Hiccup thinks about and smiles "don't worry buddy I got you covered."

After cheer practice Hiccup races off to the girl's changing room with the girls. When he walks in the room the girls were in the showers so he looked for Ruffnut's books and wrote a note to her to kiss Fishlegs to confirm she likes him because he likes her. Heather was the first one to come out of the shower room to see Hiccup in Ruffnut's book and yells "Hiccup what are you doing in here and in Ruffnut's book bag?"

Hiccup sighs and explains what happened between Fishlegs and Ruffnut. After that she sighs "you better get out of here before the other girls get out of the showers." Astrid walks out of the shower room wrapped in a towel to see Hiccup leaving the girl's changing room and smirks "Hiccup, dear? Did you want to see me naked before we get married for pretend?"

Hiccup nervously replies "uh no, I was just leaving a note for Ruffnut concerning Fishlegs." Astrid sighs and sternly says "don't start trying to undress me with your eyes if your too much of a gentleman to take a look at your pretend wife's naked body." Hiccup sighs and turns around to see Astrid wrapped in a towel and walks over to her and smirks "oh is milady trying to seduce me?"

Astrid blushes scarlett and smiles "why no, dear. I'll do that when we're at home instead of here at the school so that we don't get detention for having sex in the school." Heather ask them "is that what you two do to each other, tease each other to see who can top trying to seduce the other?" Hiccup nervously replies "it's mostly her try to seduce me and I turn it down before we cross that line between teasing and actually doing it."

After Astrid gets dressed, her and Hiccup leave and go pick up Astrid's parents from the hospital. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at the hospital to pick up Astrid's parents. Hiccup parks the Mustang and him and Astrid walk inside the hospital. Hiccup smirks "would you like to play a prank on your parents?" Astrid smirks "what would this prank be?" Hiccup smiles "just watch this."

They walk in the room and Hiccup smiles "Astrid, I wonder how your parents will react to us having sex last night? I wasn't expecting it but I think I want to do it again tonight." Astrid smiles "yes it was good for me too. At first it hurt, but afterwards it was pleasurable. Maybe tonight we can see how long we can go before we both past out from having sex!" Alistair and Ingrid stare at their daughter and their future son in law mouth open in shock.

Hiccup and Astrid laugh at Astrid's parent's faces. Alistair shock ask "you two had sex last night?" Astrid laughs "no, we just pranked you both." Ingrid sighs "that was a good one, but seriously, don't ever do that again, I was going to be worried that you may have gotten pregnant if the protection fails." Hiccup smiles "we need you both to sign marriage papers and other information papers to go with marriage assignment."


	14. Helping The Hoffersons

Doctor walks in the room to see Hiccup and Astrid talking with Alistair and Ingrid and smiles "how are you doing, Hiccup and Astrid?" Hiccup smiles "we're doing great." Astrid smiles "we came here to pick up my parents and take them home." The doctor smiles "their clear to return home, I'll write up the release papers for your parents." Ten minutes later, the nurse comes in with the papers and says "all you have to do is sign these and you can leave."

Alistair smiles and signs the release papers. Ingrid goes in the bathroom to change out of hospital gown and into her clothes. After she was done, Alistair changes out of his hospital gown. Once he returned wearing his clothes and smiles "going home after spending six days in here, after being attacked by someone." Hiccup smiles "you don't have to worry about being attacked again, because apparently the attacker mistakenly had to use the bathroom and left his fingerprints on the toilet after flushing."

Alistair sighs "do you know who he was?" Hiccup sighs "yes, he was the lone shark that you made a bet against him. He didn't like the idea of not getting the money and I told him I didn't want my girlfriend moving away from me and I broke his arm for putting his hands on you two." Ingrid smiles "I'm surprised that you did that to him for us." Hiccup smiles "dad told me that a man doesn't protect his wife, but also her family."

Alistair smiles "you will make a great husband to our daughter, Hiccup." Hiccup smiles "I would do anything for her." Astrid blushes red from the affection. Astrid and Ingrid get in the backseat of Hiccup's Mustang, then Hiccup and Alistair get in. Astrid smiles "dear we need to talk you into getting a four car or a van with sliding doors." Hiccup ask "are you crowded back there?" Ingrid sighs "a little bit."

Hiccup leaves the hospital parking lot. Alistair ask "is this the Mustang that you raced from the racetrack to Pizza Hut, blowing through red lights?" Hiccup nervously replies "yes, but I have horsepower control on this one, like I have on my Dodge Challenger SRT." Ingrid ask "how much horsepower does this have?" Astrid smiles "nine hundred horsepower and does two hundred thirty-five miles per hour." Alistair sighs "are you a racer?"

Hiccup sighs "yes, I'm a racecar driver." Ingrid ask "is it scary driving that fast?" Hiccup smiles "actually once you reach ninety, your adrenaline rises fast and when you reach past one hundred, you can't goof off or you'll lose control of your car." Alistair ask "have you drove that fast with my daughter in the car?" Astrid sighs "no dad, he hasn't drove that fast with me in the car." Hiccup smiles "me and Astrid are rebuilding my Charger."

They arrived at Hofferson's house. Hiccup and Alistair get out followed by Astrid and Ingrid. Hiccup smirks at Astrid "was you serious about me getting a van for backseat passengers?" Astrid sighs "yes I was serious about that!" Hiccup laughs "okay dear, I'll look up vans on for you." Alistair and Ingrid watch the two until Astrid caught their gaze and blushed red.

Ingrid smirks "Hiccup, do you follow her orders over everything?" Astrid blushes scarlett from the attention. Hiccup smiles "yes, isn't that what a good husband does for his wife?" Alistair smiles "yes, you're absolutely right on that one." Alistair gasped "un...Hiccup, you didn't grab my keys when you carried us to the car to take us to the hospital did you?" Hiccup smiles "yes, your keys and wallet and Ingrid's purse is inside my challenger at the house."

Astrid sighs "I got mine spare keys" and looks in her backpack for her keys to the house. She pulls them out and unlocks the door to her house. They enter the house to see nothing has been damaged, just a mess. Hiccup helps Astrid with the rooms. Alistair tidy up his and Ingrid's bedroom while Ingrid cleans the living room. After their done with the rooms. Ingrid goes into the kitchen to cook dinner.

After Hiccup helped Astrid clean her room, he ask her "now what do you want to do?" Astrid ponders for a minute and says "lay in bed together and watch TV." Hiccup lays down on Astrid's bed and Astrid crawls into her bed cuddling up into Hiccup's arms laying her head on his chest. Hiccup picks Need For Speed. Half an hour later, Alistair walks in Astrid's room to see Astrid cuddle up in Hiccup's arms watching Need For Speed.

He smirks "is this how you two been sleeping together?" Hiccup turns to see Alistair standing in the doorway and smiles "yes, and no we don't have any Nighttime activities." Alistair smiles "well dinner is done cooking." Hiccup looks down at Astrid to see she fell asleep laying on his chest and giggles. He taps her shoulder whispering "wake up Astrid, dinner is ready." Astrid rubs her head in Hiccup's chest more.

He lifts her shoulders causing Astrid to yell "no, don't leave me!" Hiccup sighs "Astrid, I'm not leaving you. We're going downstairs for dinner." Astrid whimpers "your not going back home?" Hiccup sighs "maybe to check in on mom to see how she's doing at home and come back here to see you." Astrid smiles and gets up "don't you ever leave me, Hiccup Haddock!"

Alistair smirks "I'm going to laugh my ass off, if somehow you two accidentally got married for real by mistake by the court at city hall." Astrid blushes "I would love to be married to Hiccup, because when I sleep next to him, I feel safe and protected." Alistair smirks "would I be expecting grandchildren before Christmas or after Christmas?" Astrid blushes scarlett and says "no! I'm not doing that right now and certainly not doing it anytime soon until after graduation. Besides we're still freshmen in high school."

Hiccup and Astrid follow Alistair downstairs to the kitchen to have dinner. Ingrid ask them "what took you long to get our kids down here?" Hiccup smiles "we were watching TV and Astrid fell asleep laying on my chest." Astrid blushes "well I can't help it that everytime I lay my head on your chest, that your heart beats are like a lullaby to put me to sleep." Hiccup started blushing after her comment.

Hiccup sits down at the table to join the Hoffersons for dinner. After having dinner with Astrid's parents, he leaves the house to go back home to check his mom. Five minutes later he arrives at his house and checks to see mom's car is in the garage and walk inside the house to see his mom having dinner and smiles at her "how was your day at work, mom?"

Valka smiles "hi dear, and work was good. I met this guy at my work. His name was Alvin something. Said he works at Berk High School." Hiccup curious ask "you mean my principal, Alvin Treacher?!" Valka smiles "yes Hiccup, he came into my work wanting to buy a dog. To be honest, I think he only wanted to see me because he started flirting with me." Hiccup gasped at her "he was flirting with you at your work?!"

Valka smiles "he seems nice on first glance, but I don't think I'm going to date him." Hiccup smiles "I brought Astrid's parents back home, helped them clean their house and had dinner with them." Valka smiles "Alistair and Ingrid are back home now?" Hiccup nods his head yes. After Valka had her dinner, she and Hiccup talked about their day and a little about Hiccup's wedding plans.

An hour later, Hiccup leaves his house and heads back to Hofferson's house to be with Astrid tonight. Five minutes later, he arrives back at Astrid's house to see Astrid's parents were sitting down watching TV. Alistair sees him and smiles "Astrid is upstairs taking a shower." Hiccup smiles "okay I'll be upstairs waiting for her in her room." He walks upstairs to Astrid's bedroom and lays on her bed.

Four minutes later, Astrid walks into her room with her towel around her to see Hiccup laying in her bed working on their family picture for art class and closes her door and smirks "oh Hiccup, do you want to wait outside for me to put on some pajamas or do want watch me put on some pajamas?" Hiccup blushes at the question and answers "I don't think your parents would like the idea of me watching you put on your pajamas."

Astrid sighs "oh Hiccup we are getting married for pretend, I don't think they would mind if I changed in front of my pretend husband." Hiccup sighs "fine, but this stays in the house." Astrid smiles cheeky and walks over to her dresser to get a fresh underwear, pajama pants and shirt and walks over to her bed and sits down on the bed. She begins to put on her underwear when Hiccup stops her.

She looks at him in confusion wondering what he's thinking about. He slowly wraps his arms around her stomach, drawing her into him. She looks at him still confused until he tells her "this might be the only time I could cuddle you without you wearing any clothes." She blushes at his comment and wraps her arms around him. Five minutes later, he hears her breathing calmly meaning she fell asleep laying on his chest.

Hiccup lays her down on the bed and begins putting her pajamas on her. Five minutes later Alistair walks in the room to see Hiccup laying Astrid back down on the after putting her shirt on her and ask "should I be making you pay for child support?" Hiccup gasped at him "no, we didn't have sex. She came in here in towel and I wanted to cuddle with her without her wearing clothes to show some evidence for our wedding report and she fell asleep."

Alistair smiles "good to know, now on the matter of where are you going to be staying, here or at your house? Hiccup sighs "I think I'll go back home since she is asleep now, but if she wakes up in the middle of the night and cries for me, call me and I'll come over for her." Alistair smiles "okay son." Hiccup tucks Astrid in bed and kisses her forehead causing her sigh deeply in her sleep.

He leaves the house and drives his Mustang back to his house and walks inside his house to notice that his mom already went to bed and locks the door and setting the security system on turning the house into safe vault. He walks upstairs to his room to change into his pajamas and head to bed. His last thought was him marrying Astrid Hofferson for pretend but feels real.

Around midnight Hiccup's phone rings waking him up. He answers the call: **Hiccup? It's Astrid, where are you? I was sleeping and I woke up to see that my fiance was gone plus I feel better when I'm sleeping next to you. Will you come back to me?** Hiccup sighs sleepy, getting up and puts in the passcode to let him leave but securing the house to protect his mother. He walks over four houses down to Astrid's house.

Astrid opens the door for him and lets him in. They walk upstairs to her room to go back to sleep. He lays down on her bed and she curl up against him laying her head on his chest and letting warmth lure her back to sleep. He wraps his arms around her back letting sleep take him. Next morning, Astrid's alarm goes off waking Astrid up. She shuts it off and snuggles back into Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup stirs in his sleep and whispers "was that your alarm clock to wake you up for school?" Astrid sighs "yes, but I'm too comfortable to get up for school." He smiles at her rubbing her back. Alistair opens her door to see Hiccup laying in Astrid's bed and raises an eyebrow at the two wondering why Hiccup is in her bed. Hiccup notice him and says "she called me to come over because she wanted me."

Alistair smiles and leaves the two to get up and get ready for school. Hiccup leaves and goes back to his house. Astrid gets changed and heads downstairs to have breakfast with her parents. Ingrid smirks "I'm shocked that Hiccup knew you would wake up in the middle middle of the night crying for him, is there something more than just pretending to act like married couple?"

Astrid sighs "when you two were in the hospital for Five nights, I stayed at Hiccup's house sleeping in the same bed with him and enjoyed cuddling with him, but now I feel like I can't stay asleep without sleeping next to him." Alistair looks at his daughter then at his wife and says "I think I know what is going on with princess but I'm shocked that it happened to you all of sudden." Astrid ask him "what is happening to me, dad?"

Ingrid sighs "Astrid, your heart picked Hiccup as your soulmate, meaning that it can't live without the other. Which is weird to happen to you at your age and this fast." Astrid sighs "what do I do about this?" Alistair smiles "you date him until the time comes that he proposes to you for real." Then there was a knock on their door. Astrid gets up and answers the door to see Hiccup standing there.


	15. Building The Charger Engine

Hiccup smiles at Astrid "are you ready to head to school?" Astrid smiles "yes" and kisses her parents cheeks bye and leaves with Hiccup. On their way to school, Astrid ask "Hiccup did you dress me after I fell asleep on your chest?" Hiccup smiles "yes, and it was a good thing I did because your dad walked in as soon as I finished putting your shirt on." Astrid nervously ask "did he ask you if we had sex?" Hiccup blushes "yes, he did."

Astrid ask him "what did you tell him?" Hiccup smiles "I told him that I wanted to cuddle with you without you wearing any clothes for marriage assignment and that you fell asleep on my chest, so I put your pajamas on you." Astrid blushes "I'm surprised you didn't just take me why I was asleep." Hiccup laughs "sorry milady to disappoint you, but I'm not that type of guy to take a girl's purty." Astrid smiles "no, your not, your my perfect boyfriend."

Hiccup blushes at her comment. They arrived at school, Hiccup parks his Mustang and him and Astrid get out of the car. Hiccup pull out his cellphone and calls officer Hank. Hank: " **hello?"** Hiccup smiles "hi officer Hank, it's Hiccup Haddock. I was wondering if you could get the judge to release Snotlout from juvenile detention center because his partner for the marriage assignment project needs him to help her."

Officer Hank sighs " **I will talk to the judge for you and let you know tomorrow afternoon."** Hiccup ends the call and follows Astrid inside the school. They go to their lockers to meet their friends. Hiccup heads to AP Algebra. Astrid and Heather walked to gym class. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Camicazi walked to Home Economics. Fishlegs walked to Biology class to see Snotlout's cousin Gustav. Thuggory and Eret headed to health class.

Dagur went to Physics class while Sven and Dogsbreath went to Mechanic Shop. As school continues on through the classes. Hiccup trades Astrid his notes for Algebra to help her and their friends with their homework. He grabs his Social Studies book. Astrid grabs her Algebra book and heads to class to meet "Heather, Camicazi, Thuggory and Dagur. Thuggory and Dagur have Astrid's back since their friends with Hiccup.

Heather ask "Astrid, are you going to free my partner for my marriage assignment project?" Astrid sighs "Hiccup called officer Hank outside to ask him to ask the judge to release Snotlout from juvenile detention center for you." Heather smiles "thank you." Camicazi smiles "so Astrid, how did it go with your parents? Are they home now?" Astrid smiles "it went great and yes, they're home."

Dogsbreath smirks to Sven "wait until Snotlout gets released from that juvenile detention center. He is going to be so pissed that Astrid is dating Hiccup." Sven laughs and smirks "I think they had sex already and don't want anyone to know about it." Dagur smiles "Astrid, how are you doing with my brother?" Astrid blushes "we're doing great, he is caring for me and my parents." Thuggory smiles "has Hiccup proposed to you yet?"

Astrid sighs "no he hasn't proposed to me yet. Plus I think he wants to surprise me in the most romantic way possible by taking my breath away." Heather smirks "are you going to have sex with him on your pretend honeymoon?" Astrid sighs "no I'm not doing that on our pretend honeymoon because I'm fourteen and I turn fifteen on February fifth." After Algebra class, Astrid heads to her locker to put her Algebra book in her locker and tells Hiccup "thanks for the extra help on the notes for homework."

Hiccup and Astrid head to art class together while holding hands. Some of the students were wondering how Hiccup got Astrid to be his girlfriend. Guys on the football team look at Hiccup with daggers in their eyes for being with Astrid the most beautiful girl in school. They arrived in art class and Mrs. Sylvester smiles at them "did you two finish your family wedding photo?"

Hiccup and Astrid smiles "yes we did" and presented their family picture Astrid with her parents, Alistair and Ingrid. Hiccup shows Sylvester his family picture of his mother, Valka and his late father Stoick. Sylvester smiles "I thought you two were doing a wedding photo?" Hiccup smiles "we did" and puts his picture next to Astrid's family photo to form a photo of Hiccup and Astrid beside each other with their parents behind them with smiles on their faces, but in the background was a sign saying 'newly weds, Mr. and Mrs. Haddock'.

Sylvester smirks at them "did you two get married or engaged?" Astrid blushes scarlett while Hiccup smiles "no and no, but we have a marriage assignment project that we have to record data for our project." Sylvester smirks "how is your project going so far?" Astrid blushes more "he is proving that he can be the one that I will love forever and marry after graduation."

Hiccup and Astrid take their seats together and Sylvester decides to take their family picture and display it on the wall so that every student can see it. As the students look at picture, throughout the class time they curiously ask "who drew it?" Astrid would tell them "Hiccup drew it, and she colored it in to make it look good." They would ask Hiccup to draw their family photo for them which he declined when he got the look from Astrid.

School went on for the rest of the day to closing time. Astrid had practice today for cheerleading and Saturday, she has soccer practice. Hiccup hang with the boys watching the girls practicing. Thuggory smirks "so Hiccup, have you picked out a name for your baby yet?" Hiccup looks at him shocked that he would ask him that. Fishlegs sighs "me and Ruffnut are doing okay far as getting to know each other for the marriage assignment project."

Hiccup sighs "I don't want to let Snotlout out of that juvenile detention center because he makes me tense when he won't accept the fact that Astrid doesn't want him and he keeps trying to force her to have sex with him." Thuggory smirks "that's why you were training to become a protector of the ones you love." Hiccup laughs "I kicked his ass three times already, once at school, one at Pizza Hut and once at the racetrack."

Fishlegs curious ask "Hiccup, what are you going to do today after Astrid and the girls finish their cheerleading practice?" Hiccup smiles "me and Astrid are going to work on building a new engine for my racecar since I blew up the engine in it." Thuggory smirks "are you sure, that's all you two are doing?" No work on engine and it turns into work on each other, then turn into having sex with each other?"

Hiccup blushes at the question and says "no we aren't having sex while working on the racecar." Fishlegs sighs "well, it looks like practice is over see you tomorrow Hiccup and Thuggory." Hiccup and Thuggory look at the girls leaving for the changing rooms. Thuggory smiles "bye Hiccup, see you tomorrow and I would be surprised you two did end up having sex tonight." Hiccup laughs "not going to happen to us."

Thuggory smirks "we will see what happens in the future." Hiccup walks out to the parking lot where his Mustang is when catches a glimpse of three boys leaving the girl's changing room with items and follows them around back to hear them smirking off "wait until Astrid, Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut come out of the shower rooms and find out all their clothes gone!"

Hiccup smiles "hi boys, that is a good prank on the girls, but why don't you save it for April's fools day." Sven looks at Hiccup and smirks "oh so you want to join in on pranking the girls?" Hiccup smiles "maybe, but I get to prank Astrid only! Now can I have their clothes back?" Dogsbreath and Gustav look at each other before handing them the girl's clothes and run off home. Hiccup takes the clothes back to the girl's changing room.

Heather is the first one out of the shower room and opens her locker to see her clothes gone and yells "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Astrid comes out of the shower room and asks "why are you yelling for?!" Heather snides "someone took my clothes out of my locker!" Astrid opens her locker to find her clothes gone as well, then checks Camicazi and Ruffnut's lockers to see their clothes gone and ask "who took our clothes?!"

Hiccup knocks on the girl's changing room and says "uh...Astrid, could you come to the door?" Astrid sighs and walks to the door and cracks it to see Hiccup handing her clothes after clothes and says "Mr. Haddock, you are going to have a lecture on taking girl's clothes!" Hiccup sighs "I didn't take them, Sven, Dogsbreath and Gustav did. Uh...your going to beat me for this, but I told them that it would be a good prank on the cheerleaders if we took your clothes on April fools day for a joke."

Astrid face changes to anger and snides "you told them that it would be okay to prank us?" Hiccup nervously replies "yes but they would have to follow my orders and don't worry your clothes will be in the changing room, just misplaced. Is that comfortable?" Astrid sighs "yes as long as we don't have to leave the changing room in towels to get our clothes, I'm okay with this so called prank."

Hiccup smiles "you know I would never prank harmful." Astrid smiles "no you wouldn't and your not pranking me with those boys!" Hiccup sighs "okay my wife, I won't prank you with those boys." Astrid blushes at him for calling her his wife. She gives Camicazi, Heather and Ruffnut their clothes and leaves with Hiccup to go work on the charger for two hours. Hiccup calls Astrid's parents t'o tell them they were heading to the racetrack to work on the charger.

Once they arrive at Hiccup's garage, Hiccup unlocks the door and Astrid walks inside. Hiccup smirks "welcome to my garage milady, uh...could I get lucky with you and sleep with you inside?" Astrid looks at him and says "oh boy, that is a tough question to answer, maybe after you marry me after graduation." Hiccup smiles and kisses her lips and says "give the girl you love affection and she would never leave you."

Astrid blushes "oh Hiccup, you know just how to make a girl's heart flutter." Hiccup blushes and begins putting the pistons together. Astrid puts the piston rings to the pistons an hour later, they had the V-12 medium block put together. Astrid ask him "did you take out the eight speed transmission as well?" Hiccup sighs "yes I did, it's over there" pointing to the corner next to the nine hundred horsepower engine.

They get the nine speed manual transmission into the charger and bolted, all that was left was to put the engine in, which would be Saturday. He hands her the keys to the Mustang and says "you drive." Astrid looks at him like he's crazy and ask "your letting me drive your Mustang?!" Hiccup smiles "yep." He locks up the garage and gets in the passenger seat while Astrid gets in the driver seat.

They put on their seatbelts and Astrid. starts the engine. Hiccup puts it in first gear and says "it has fast pickup." She press down on the gas pedal a little, driving out of the racetrack to the street. They arrived at Astrid's house and put the car in park. Hiccup smiles "you did good in first gear." Astrid blushes "that was only first gear? Can I drive it regularly?"

Hiccup nervously replies "only on the track for a few trys, I don't want you to lose control of it on the road." Astrid smirks "your only saying that to protect me." Hiccup blushes from her smirk. Astrid gets out and ask "are you coming inside to say hi to my parents?" Hiccup sighs "no, I have to go home and check on my mom, but I'll stop by tonight after dinner to visit you. Thuggory told me that me and you would have sex while working on the charger today."

Astrid blushes scarlett from the comment and says "too bad we will disappoint him. Besides what is with our friends and parents thinking that all we want to do is have sex while we are in ninth grade for?" Hiccup sighs "I don't know." Astrid walks inside her house and closes the door. Hiccup leaves to drive home when his cellphone rings "hello?" Caller: " **Hello, is this Hiccup Haddock?"** Hiccup sighs "yes, may I ask who's calling?"

Caller: " **this is Jane at Kay Jewelers. I'm calling you to tell you that your Engagement ring and wedding rings are ready for pickup."** Hiccup smiles "thanks, I'll stop by to pick them up" and hangs up the phone. He walks inside the house checking around for his mom when he receives a text message from her saying: **working late tonight be home at six o'clock.** he locks the house and drives to Kay Jewelers to pick up the rings.

Fifteen minutes later, he arrives at Kay Jewelers. He gets out of his Mustang and walks inside Kay Jewelers to see Jane. Jane was with a customer. Five minutes, after helping a customer, Jane noticed Hiccup waiting and smiles "aww Hiccup, nice to see you again. Your here to pick up your Engagement ring and wedding rings?" Hiccup smiles "yes, how much is the rings?"


	16. Getting Rings And Vehicle Accident

Jane sighs "very funny boy but are you still in high school?" Hiccup smiles "yes, I'm fifteen why?" Jane smirks "I can't sell rings to a minor, my boss would have my head for it." Hiccup sighs and says "it's for my school's assignment." Jane laughs "sure it is." Hiccup smiles as her boss comes over and smiles "Hiccup Haddock?" Hiccup smiles "hi Rick, I'm here to purchase Engagement ring and wedding rings for school class assignment."

Rick looks at the rings and smiles "that will two thousand and one hundred dollars for two carrot diamond ring and a hundred and twenty for the Engagement ring. Plus another twenty dollars for the engraving." Hiccup smiles and pulls out his wallet and taking out his credit card and handing it to him to pay for the rings. After Hiccup leaves Kay Jewelers, Jane asks "Rick, why did you sell him the rings for?"

Rick sighs "he told me he needed real rings instead of fake ones and his dad got his wedding ring here since his dad was a famous racer before he quit and disappeared. Now he takes his dad's place in racing." Jane shock ask "he races at Berk racetrack?" Rick smiles "yes but I don't know if he races his dad's charger or another car." Jane asks "what charger?"

Rick smiles "why, his dad's 1970s black Dodge Charger R/T. No car could beat it except Koenigsegg Agera RS." Jane sighs "I wonder what happened to his dad?" Rick sighs "no one knows what happened to his dad. He was on a plane and it disappeared over Iowa in the mountain range." Jane sighs "it must be hard on him with living." Rick smiles "his dad was rich."

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup heads home to see if his mom is home yet since it's almost six o'clock now. Fifteen minutes later, he arrives at home to see his mom isn't home yet which was odd, so he heads over to Astrid's house to see her and her parents. He knocks on the door to see Alistair opening the door to see him "aww Hiccup, nice to see you, son. Astrid is upstairs with her girlfriends, Heather, Camicazi and Ruffnut."

Hiccup smiles "I'll let her have time with her cheerleading team, besides my mom hasn't come home yet." Alistair sighs "okay son, I'll tell her you stopped by." Hiccup leaves the Hoffersons house and walks back over to his house. He opens the door to see his mom still isn't home and it's now passed six o'clock. So he starts dinner and goes over to freezer and pulls out chicken fried steak and preheated the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees.

Ten minutes later, the oven beeps to signal that it's at three hundred fifty degrees, so he puts the chicken fried steak on a cooking sheet and into the oven. He checks his phone for his mom's text message, but no update. He goes to the living room to watch TV. Twenty minutes later, he goes back in the kitchen to check on the chicken fried steak and sighs "ten more minutes should due."

Tomorrow night, he takes Astrid out on their first date and plans on proposing to her that night and have their wedding in October or December. He started getting into the thought of being married to Astrid for pretend and see how their lives are like being married when his timer for the chicken fried steak went off. He takes the chicken out of the oven and sets a plate out for himself and for his mom and begins eating dinner.

After he gets done eating dinner, he checks his phone to see it's seven-ten and no mom so he pulls up track my phone app and enters his mom's cellphone number. Two minutes later traced to Concord road and not moving so he decides to go check it out. He locks the doors and follows the cellphone trace. Ten minutes later he arrives at the trace to his mom's cellphone to see tire tracks run off the road into a tree.

He looks at the car to see his mom knocked out and gets her out and carries her to his Mustang and calls Berk County Hospital. Ten minutes later he arrives at Berk County Hospital. Nurses rush unconscious Valka in the intestivecare room to check her out. Hiccup sits down on a chair. He begins playing a game of Freecell on his phone when he receives an incoming call from Astrid.

He answers it "hey, Astrid, mom was involved in a car accident. I'm up at Berk County Hospital waiting to hear from the doctor on mom's health." After he hangs up the phone, the nurse walks out to the waiting room and calls "Hiccup Haddock?" Hiccup smiles "yes, I'm Hiccup Haddock." The nurse smiles "hi Hiccup, we meet again." Hiccup looks at her and ask "Janette?"

Janette sighs "your mom is in critical care at the moment. We don't know what happened to her, but you called in a car accident?" Hiccup sighs "yes, I think she was forced off the road into a tree and left for dead." Janette sighs "I'll have to notify the police about this." Hiccup sits down thinking about losing his dad in fifth grade and now could lose his mom. Thirty minutes later, he is softly being woken up by someone rubbing his back and softly whispering to him to wake up.

He opens his eyes to see a blonde hair and ask "beautiful angel?" Astrid blushes scarlett while speechless by his question and answers "no, Astrid and thank you for calling me beautiful, but I'm here for you, Hiccup." Hiccup's eyes widened at her and ask "you came here for me?" Astrid smiles "well yes silly, we are supposed to be acting like a married couple for pretend and support each other when we need it."

Hiccup hugs her tightly "thank you Astrid for being here with me." Astrid sighs "Hiccup you been for me when I need you and saved me twice from being raped and saved my parent's lives. Now I'm here for you and your mom." Hiccup smiles at her and decides to kiss her lips catching her by surprise. Three minutes later nurse Janette walks over to them and says "Hiccup, your mom is going to be in ICU for a few days until she's stable."

Hiccup sighs "thank you." Astrid blushes "you can come over to my house and stay with me until your mom is better." Hiccup smiles thanks, you'll be keeping my mind off mom and on a very sexy beautiful girlfriend." Astrid blushes scarlett and says "don't call me sexy in public places from now on, are we clear honey?" Hiccup sighs "yes dear." Astrid smiles at his agreement and begins leaving. Hiccup sighs "did your mom or dad drop you off?"

Astrid smiles "yes, I had my mom bring me here after I got off the phone with you. She thought it was cute that I asked her to bring me here to support you." Hiccup smiles "thank you Astrid." They leave in Hiccup's Mustang. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Astrid's house. Hiccup shuts the car off and says "I started thinking about what you said about getting a four door vehicle and decided that I'll do it for you."

Astrid blushes at his statement. Hiccup's phone beeps and he checks it to see he has a voicemail and listens to it: "hi Hiccup, this is officer Hank, I heard about your mom's accident and wanted to tell you that we will be over tomorrow morning at your house to go over your statement on what happened to your mom." Hiccup sighs "looks like I'm going to be late to school tomorrow since I have to talk to the police about the accident."

Hiccup and Astrid walk inside the house. Alistair looks at Hiccup and asks "how is your mom doing?" Hiccup sighs "she's in the ICU for a while until she's stable enough to be moved to a room." Ingrid walks in the room and smiles "oh Hiccup, nice to see my future son in law." Hiccup smiles "nice to see you too, Ingrid." Astrid smiles "the girls left already after I called you to see where you were at."

Hiccup sighs "I didn't want to interrupt your girl's time with your cheerleading team." Astrid blushes "that was very sweet and thoughtful of you, honey." Ingrid smirks at her daughter "now your on to marriage pet names?" Astrid starts blushing scarlett in embarrassment. Hiccup smiles "I'll sleep on the couch." Astrid looks at him, then at her parents and back at Hiccup and says "oh no mister, your not. We're supposed to be living like a pretend married couple and your sleeping with me!"

Before Hiccup can argue with her statement, Astrid grabs his arm and drags him upstairs to her room and says "lay down and go to sleep. You had a rough night tonight." Hiccup sighs and does what Astrid told him to do. He climbs in Astrid's bed and lays his head down on Astrid's pillow. Astrid looks at him and sighs thinking about Valka, Hiccup lost his dad in fifth grade and now could lose his mom.

She changes her clothes and puts on her pajamas. Ingrid knocks on her door to check on them. Astrid puts on her pajamas pants and shirt and opens her door to see her mom. Ingrid ask curious "did you just change out of your clothes and into your pajamas in front of your boyfriend?" Astrid blushes scarlett and says "we agree that what ever happens in the room between us stays in the room."

Ingrid sighs "okay dear, goodnight" and leaves to go to bed. Astrid closes her door, turns around and shutting off the lights and climbing into her bed. She wraps her arms around Hiccup's back and Hiccup wraps his arms around her back. She nestled her head in his chest. Hiccup whispers to her "what would be your thoughts if I ask to sleep with you tonight?" Astrid sighs "Hiccup, you are sleeping with me right now."

Hiccup blushes "no Astrid, I mean make love to you." Astrid blushes scarlett now at his question and says "oh, and what made you decide to ask me to have sex with you tonight?" Hiccup nervously replies "nothing really, just wanted to know if that will be part of things with our pretend marriage assignment that we would have to do." Astrid thinks about it and sighs "I think we could work something out along the lines of that with our clothes on."q1

Hiccup smiles "goodnight Astrid." Astrid smiles "goodnight Hiccup." They close their eyes and go to sleep. Next morning, Astrid's alarm clock goes off waking Astrid and Hiccup up. Astrid gets up and changes out of her pajamas and into fresh pair of school clothes. They head downstairs to have breakfast. Alistair and Ingrid were sleeping in more, so Hiccup smirks at Astrid "so if I took you out for a pretend honeymoon, would you want to have sex?"

Astrid smiles "very funny mister." Hiccup smiles "I try to be funny to make you laugh." Hiccup and Astrid eat a bowl of Frosted Flakes for breakfast. Alistair comes downstairs to see his daughter and future son in law having breakfast and have breakfast. Astrid smiles "good morning dad." Alistair smiles "good morning daughter and future son in law. How was your sleep last night, Hiccup?

Hiccup smiles "pretty good, slept next to Astrid in each other's arms." Alistair sighs "now I have to ask did you two have sex last night?" Hiccup sighs "no we didn't have sex last night." Ingrid walks downstairs to join them for breakfast. After breakfast, Astrid takes the bus to school while Hiccup leaves going to his house to wait for officer Hank and officer Lane. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on his front door.

Hiccup opens the door to see officers Hank and Lane standing there and smiles "come in and make yourself comfortable." Hank smiles "hi Hiccup, I came here to take your statement on what happened to your mom." Hiccup sighs and sits down at the kitchen table and begins his story last night. Hank pulls out his note pad and writes down Hiccup's story.

Hiccup starts with "I got a text at five o'clock from my mom saying that she was working late till six o'clock at the animal shelter. Then I got a call from Kay Jewelers to go pick up a present for Astrid. Then came back here and to make dinner for us." Hank ask "when did you realize something was wrong?" Hiccup sighs "after seven o'clock after eating dinner. Then I tracked her cellphone and found her in a ditch in front of a tree."

After Hiccup gives Hank and Lane his story. He changes his clothes and heads to school after getting a note from Hank for school. Hiccup drives to school and parks his Mustang in front of the school. He sighs wondering about his mom. He looks at the time on his phone and says "already second hour, which means I have to go to AP Social Studies. I rather go to the hospital to check on mom." He walks inside the school and heads to the office to sign in late.


	17. Date Surprise pt1

Hiccup heads to the office to sign-in. The attendance lady smiles "why Hiccup Haddock, what are you doing here?" Hiccup sighs "I just arrived here after having a sit down with police officers this morning." The attendance lady curious ask "what happened for police officers have to talk to you during school hours-" Alvin interrupts their conversation "did the officers give you a note to excuse your lateness for showing up late to school?"

Hiccup pulls out the note that officer Hank wrote for him. Alvin looks at the note:

 **dear Alvin**

 **I'm sorry to borrow Hiccup Haddock from school but his mother was involved in an accident and we had to go over his statement on what he found at the scene of an accident. So please excuse him for today.**

 **Officer Hank**

Alvin sighs "your excuse for the day. Now get to class before you end up tardy!" Hiccup sighs and fills out the sign-in sheet and collects a pass to AP Social Studies and leaves the attendance office. He walks to his locker grabbing his AP Social Studies book and paper for homework. He sighs "if Snotlout gets out, I'm going to have to use extra protection to protect Astrid." He closes his locker and rest his forehead against locker.

Five minutes later he walks to AP Social Studies. Mr. Baker was assigning the class their assignment to study for a quiz over the first two sections of chapter one when Hiccup walks into class. Baker sighs "why Hiccup Haddock, did you just arrive to school because I marked you absent for cwlass. Do you have a pass?" Hiccup hands Mr. Baker the pass for class.

Mr. Baker looks at the pass two see it was written twenty minutes ago and ask "Hiccup, was you trying to ditch class?" Hiccup sighs "no, I had to get my AP Social Studies book and paper for homework and for ten minutes, I was resting my forehead against my locker trying to calm my anxiety before I came to class." Mr. Baker smiled "okay then, you can go ahead and take your seat, study for Monday's quiz over chapter one, section one and two."

He walks to his desk and opens his Social Studies book to chapter one section one to study. Twenty minutes later the bell rings ended second hour. Hiccup closes his book and heads to his locker. When he arrives to his locker, he sees the girls being restrained by Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav. Hiccup sighs and stands behind glaring at the boys. Astrid and her friends took notice of Hiccup's glare and only getting angrier and grin at the boys.

Dogsbreath looks at their grins and ask "why are you girls grinning for?" Astrid smirks "if you don't release us, my overprotective boyfriend is going to kick your ass!" Sven laughs "your boyfriend isn't even here." Heather smirks "turn around and see for yourself." The boys turn their heads to see Hiccup standing behind them furious and gulps. Dogsbreath releases Astrid and Heather while Sven and Gustav release Ruffnut and Cami.

Dogsbreath turns to Hiccup and smirks "you think your so big and bad just because you took a couple of classes of learning mix martial arts and can drive." Hiccup smirks "I don't think I'm big and bad, I just try to protect my girlfriend and her friends." Dogsbreath snarks "you better watch yourself." Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav leave heading to their third period class. Hiccup looks back at the girls and ask "are you all okay?"

Cami and Ruffnut smile "we're okay, just a little shaken up." Heather sighs "they seriously need their ass beating!" Astrid grabs her sketch book and shuts her locker door. Hiccup wraps his left arm around her waist and kisses her lips and says "are you okay, Mrs. Haddock?" Heather, Cami, and Ruffnut look at Astrid and ask "your letting him call you Mrs. Haddock now?" Astrid blushes scarlett from being called Mrs. Haddock.

While Heather, Cami and Ruff head to health class, Hiccup and Astrid head to art class. Astrid looks at him and smiles "if we end up getting married for real by mistake and you keep up with this caring, protective and loving of me, I think I'll enjoy being married to you but we are not having sex." Hiccup smirks "besides, you would kill me for getting you pregnant by accident."

They walk inside the art room to greet Mrs. Sylvester "good morning Mrs. Sylvester." Mrs. Sylvester smirks "good morning Mr. and Mrs. Haddock" causing Hiccup and Astrid to blush red. Astrid smiles "Hiccup is proving to be a good future husband." Mrs. Sylvester sighs "well then I wish you both luck on this marriage assignment." Hiccup smirks "I just wonder how my cousin is going to take it."

Astrid laughs "who cares about that jerk!" Hiccup and Astrid draw up some more drawings. As they sketch drawings, the bell rings signaling the end of class. They leave class and head to their lockers. Hiccup opens his locker, putting his sketch book inside and pulling out his English. Cami walked over to him and Astrid with the rest of their friends and smiles "Astrid, can I take your boyfriend to English class as a date?"

Astrid smiles "sure but no funny business." Heather and Cami walk with Hiccup to English class. Cami decides to mess with Astrid and wraps her arms around Hiccup's left arm resting her head on his shoulder. Hiccup ask "what are you doing?" Cami smiles "I'm trying to mess with Astrid, can you play along?" Hiccup sighs "Astrid is going to kill us both." Astrid watches Cami wrap her arms around Hiccup's left arm and rest her head on his shoulder.

Astrid sighs walking to Social Studies with Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut looks at Cami wrap her arms around Hiccup's arm and sighs "don't worry about it, Astrid. Hiccup wouldn't cheat on you." Dagur,Thuggory and Dogsbreath went to US Government while Eret, Gustav went to AP Alegbra. Sven told Dogsbreath "Snotlout will be returning to school in the afternoon."

Eret smirks to Gustav "I don't see how, Hiccup the useless landed Astrid Hofferson, the most beautiful girl in school." Dagur and Thuggory were shock that Hiccup and Astrid started liking each other. Dogsbreath only thought is 'Snotlout is going to be so mad when he returns to school'. Heather smirks "was that necessary to play with fire by wrapping your arms around Hiccup like he's your boyfriend, Cami?"

Cami laughs "it was funny to joke with Astrid's boyfriend." Hiccup sighs "and I'm going to get an earful lecture for letting you hang on my arm." Heather smiles "Hiccup, we know you wouldn't cheat on Astrid." Hiccup ask "how are you so sure I wouldn't cheat on Astrid?" Cami smiles "because, what you did for her against Snotlout and what you did for her parents!"

Heather smirks "Hiccup, what you did for her is what husband would do or in this case, a guy who wants to marry her." Hiccup blushes "yes, I want to marry Astrid for real and not because of the project." Cami curious ask "how long have you been in love with her?" Hiccup blushes "since first grade in elementary." They walk in to English class and take their seats at their desks.

Astrid walks with Fishlegs and the twins to Social Studies class. Fishlegs sits behind Astrid while Tuff sits behind Ruff. Tuff sighs "Astrid, I heard Snotlout is Returning to school this afternoon." Astrid sighs "well there goes my day in the evening." Ruff grins "so what's been going on with you and Hiccup?" Astrid blushes "we been taking it slow." Fishlegs ask "do you know anymore on his mom?"

Astrid sighs "no, so far she's still in a coma." Tuffnut smiles "Ruff, want to throw a party next Friday?" Ruff sighs "last time we did that, we ended up totally wasted and dad grounding us for a week for getting into his beer." Astrid smiles "I'll probably be helping Hiccup with his Challenger." Fishlegs smiles "do you think Hiccup has any idea on how to propose?" Astrid sighs "maybe, he hasn't proposed to me yet and it's due next Friday."

Tuffnut smirks "maybe he doesn't know how to propose, but tonight there's a street race at Berk's outskirts outside the city!" Astrid blushes "well, Hiccup told me that he's taking me to this five star restaurant called The Cove." Ruffnut gasped "no way! That restaurant is the finest restaurant in the city!" Astrid smirks "I know!" Tuffnut laughs "he's probably trying get laid tonight." Astrid snides "Hiccup isn't like that with me!"

Fishlegs smiles "he prefers his girlfriend to feel equal to him or be dominant in his relationship." Astrid blushes "I love how he treats me like a girl." Ruffnut smirks "I think I'll start calling Astrid, 'Mrs. Haddock' just to tease Astrid." Astrid blushes scarlett at being teased. Tuffnut smirks "will we be expecting the words 'your pregnant'?" Astrid sneers "my dad would kill me if I turn up pregnant."

Ruffnut smiles "then you better stop falling deeper in love with Hiccup before you start wanting to do other things with him." Astrid sighs "that will never happen to me!" Fishlegs smiles "yeah, I'm not sure Hiccup would do that to her." Astrid grins "Hiccup is not that type of guy to do that to me." Fishlegs smiles "Hiccup had a crush on you since kindergarten and told me he recommended he be placed in your classroom."

Astrid gasped "Hiccup recommended to be put in my classroom since kindergarten?" Fishlegs smiles "he told me he did to keep an eye on you so that no boy mistreated you." Astrid blushes red "I never realized he would show that much devotion to me." Ruffnut smirks "Snotlout always bullied him over jealousy to show him that he doesn't chance with Astrid." Tuffnut smirks "he's coming back to school sometime during lunch."

Astrid nervously ask "Snotlout is coming back to school at lunch time?" Tuffnut sighs "yes Astrid, Snotlout is returning back at school sometime during lunch." Astrid starts hyperventilating about seeing Snotlout again. Ruffnut gets up and hugs her whispering to her "it's okay Astrid, Hiccup won't let Snotlout even come close to you." Fishlegs smiles "plus, Hiccup had his father's friends train him a little in the military."

Astrid still hyperventilating ask "when did Hiccup take military training?" Fishlegs smiles during summer break between fifth and sixth grade, then between sixth and seventh all the way up to today." Mr. Baker walks over to Astrid and Ruffnut and ask "are you okay?" Ruffnut sighs "Snotlout, attacked her at the Berk racetrack last weekend." Mr. Baker sighs "do you need me to send for someone?"

Fishlegs sighs "can you phone Mr. Kevin and ask for Hiccup to come here?" Mr. Baker walks over to the phone and dials Mr. Kevin. Mr. Kevin picks up the phone " **hello, Mr. Baker."** Mr. Baker sighs "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Kevin, but can you send Hiccup to my class? Mrs. Hofferson is hyperventilating over Snotlout returning to school." Mr. Kevin sighs " **I will send him over to help."**

Ten minutes later, Hiccup opens the door to Social Studies class and walks over to Astrid, bending down to her eye level and ask "Astrid, sweetheart, what's wrong for you to be panicking?" Astrid whimpers "Snotlout is returning sometime during lunch and I'm scared." Hiccup sighs "Astrid, before my dad disappeared, I told I like you and he told me that if a man your woman, you be sure to put that man in the hospital."

Astrid ask shock "your father told you that?" Hiccup smiles "he said it shows how much you love that girl to have any guy fear to put their hands on your girl." Astrid sighs "how do you plan on protecting me throughout the day?" Hiccup smiles "because he would have to be stupid to come after you again when he would be facing prison time up to one to two in juvenile detention center without early release."


	18. Date Surprise pt2

Astrid smiles "I feel safer with being by your side then different classes." Hiccup looks at the clock to see it's almost time to go to lunch and ask "can you stay here while go back to English and grab my stuff and I'll come back here to pick you up and we both go to our lockers?" Astrid smiles nodding her head "yes." Hiccup hugs patting her back and leaves the room back to English class.

Hiccup makes it back to English class and Mr. Kevin smiles "is your girlfriend doing better?" Hiccup smiles "yes, she's fine just a little scared of a student returning back to school." Heather Smirks "Mrs. Haddock whined that she needed her husband?" Hiccup blushes at the comment and sighs "no, she started panicking because Snotlout was returning back to school during lunch time."

Cami smirks "if she is scared of Snotlout and feels relaxed sitting next to you, why don't you ask the principal if you could change the classes you both take to the same hours?" Hiccup smiles "that might not be a bad idea but I would need probable cause to have some of my class periods changed to Astrid's classes." The bell rings signaling end of class. Hiccup gathers his stuff and heads out with Cami and Heather to their lockers.

Hiccup goes pick up Astrid from Social Studies class. When he reaches Mr. Baker's Social Studies class he finds the door lock and can't see anything. Mr. Baker returns to see Hiccup standing outside and ask "are you here to pick up Astrid?" Hiccup smiles "yes but your door is locked." Mr. Baker gasped "my door is locked?! The keys are inside and I left because Dogsbreath told me that Mr. Pike needed me for something."

Hiccup yells "Dogsbreath?!" He pulls out a plastic card with a hook and slips it between the door and door frame pulling the pin and opening the door to peek inside to see Snotlout, Sven, Eret and Dogsbreath holding down Astrid and Ruffnut and grabs the button for office and push it. "This is the office what are you calling for?" Hiccup yells I need principal Alvin to Mr. Baker's room and and four police officers as well!"

Baker walks inside and yells release Astrid Hofferson and Ruffnut Thorsten right NOW!" Snotlout, Sven, Eret and Dogsbreath turn to see Hiccup standing with Mr. Baker. Snotlout looks at Dogsbreath and ask I thought you locked the door?!" Dogsbreath yells "I did lock the door!" Mr. Baker yells "now get off Astrid and Ruffnut NOW!" Astrid knees Snotlout in the groin along with Ruffnut kneeing Dogsbreath in the groin as well.

Eret and Sven let go of them and stand back saying "Astrid and Ruffnut want to give us a good time before Mr. Baker comes back." Hiccup walks over to them and grabs them by their throats squeezing them until they lose conscious and fall to the floor. He helps Astrid and Ruffnut to their feet and ask "are you two okay?" Astrid wraps her arms around him and ask "how did you get inside the room?"

Hiccup smiles "my dad's friend Gobber showed me how to pull the pin that keeps the door from open with this plastic hook card." Alvin walks in the room to see Snotlout Jorgenson and Dogsbreath Holster holding their groins while Sven Melson and Eret Mason on the floor unconscious and says "you five my office now!" Mr. Baker ask "Alvin, could it wait until Eret and Sven regain consciousness?"

Alvin sighs "why would you request to wait for?" Mr. Baker sighs "Astrid and Ruffnut are a little shooken up and it's lunch time." Alvin sighs "fine let them go have lunch but I want you to personally escort them to my office after lunch!" Mr. Baker nods her head "yes principle Alvin." Hiccup looks at Snoutlout and smirks "your pretty stupid to attack Astrid after just getting out of jail on probation." Mr. Baker gasped "probation?!"

Snotlout sneered "she told us, she wanted to have sex with us before Mr. Baker returns." Mr. Baker sneers "Snotlout Jorgenson! I find that hard to believe when Astrid and Ruffnut are trembling from you and your gang attacking them!" Hiccup takes the girls to their lockers first stopping at Ruffnut's locker. Then they stop at his and Astrid's locker then leave to lunch.

When they arrived at lunch room Fishlegs, Heather Tuffnut and Cami were sitting at their table. Heather ask "what took you three so long-what happened?" Hiccup sighs "Snotlout and his gang came after both of them." Tuffnut shouts in shock "Snotlout came after my sister?" Hiccup sighs "yes, and now I have probable cause to switch some of my classes to join her classes."

After having lunch, Mr. Baker escorted Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Dogsbreath to the office since Eret and Sven were unconscious in the nurse's office. Snotlout sneers "if I get in trouble again because of you, Hiccup, your going to pay!" Not even realizing that Mr. Baker heard his threat. They reach the office when Alvin was waiting for them looking angry "which one of you wants to start talking?!"

Snotlout smiles "Astrid and Ruffnut told us that they wanted to have sex with us before Mr. Baker returns to class." Dogsbreath smirks "yeah, Astrid told me she wanted Snotlout because Hiccup isn't a good boyfriend and she wanted to cheat on him!" Astrid sits down with her anger rising. Hiccup sighs "Mr. Alvin, Snotlout is on probation and has a restraining order against him to not come within two feet of Astrid or he goes to jail."

Alvin sighs "Astrid, what is your side?" Astrid sighs "me and Ruffnut were waiting for Hiccup to come to Social Studies class to pick me up because I was afraid of Snotlout coming after me. Dogsbreath came in and told Mr. Baker that Mr. Pike needed him. Then Snotlout, Dogsbreath, Sven and Eret came in and locked the door so no one could save us. They held us down and said we were going to pay for putting Snotlout in jail."

Snotlout sneers "you lying bitch, you told me, you wanted me to have sex with you because I'm better than that fishbone!" Alvin yells "enough! Mr. Baker, can you tell me who is lying?" Mr. Baker sighs "when Hiccup helped Astrid and Ruffnut to their feet, they both were trembling with fear from Snotlout and his buddies attacking them." Alvin sighs "Snotlout Dogsbreath, Eret and Sven, you are all suspended for two days."

Snotlout sneers "why are we getting suspended for Astrid telling us she wanted to have sex with us?" Alvin yells "you want me to add a week of suspension for lying to me?! Astrid, Ruffnut and Hiccup, you're free to leave." Snotlout and his buddies leave the office. Dogsbreath smirks "they don't know Spitelout paid a judge to remove the restraining order against Snotlout!"

Hiccup heads to Mechanic shop class. Astrid heads to business laws class. After school was over Hiccup got a call from the hospital. Astrid ask "who was that, that called?" Hiccup nervously replies "the hospital, it seems my mom woke up from her coma and said they need me there immediately." Astrid smiles "then, let's go see mom." Hiccup and Astrid get in Hiccup's Mustang and tells her "call your parents, tell them the hospital called me."

When they arrived at the hospital Hiccup tells the desk clerk "the hospital called me about my mom, Valka Haddock." Nurse Jordan ask "are you Hiccup Haddock and your girlfriend Astrid Haddock? Sorry Astrid Hofferson?" Astrid blushes scarlett and smiles "not his wife yet, but we literally act like a married couple." Doctor kurt walks up to Hiccup and says "Mr. Haddock, your mom woke up from the coma, but we ran tests and everything is okay."

Hiccup smiles "that's good, can I take her home?" Kurt sighs "no we want to hold her here until her strength is back. Do you have some where to stay?" Hiccup smiles "I been staying with my girlfriend and her parents for now until mom can come home." Kurt ask "are they your guardian?" Hiccup sighs "no, but Hofferson family is four houses down from mine and my godfather is Gobber Belch which was my dad's best friend."

Kurt ask "why don't you stay with him?" Hiccup sighs "he lives in a one bedroom apartment. And my mom and Ingrid Hofferson were best friends since high school. So I stay with them." Kurt sighs "it says on file that Hofferson's is your emergency contact?" Hiccup smiles "yes, I wrote that on file the day Alistair and Ingrid Hofferson were attacked. I'm also their emergency contact for if something happens to them."

They visited Valka in the hospital until it was five o'clock before Hiccup and Astrid left to get ready for their first date. Hiccup drops Astrid off at her house, then goes to his house to take a shower and get ready for his date with Astrid. He still thinks it's strange that his father's plane disappeared over Iowa mountains, plus his car disappeared from the airport and his uncle Spitelout was appointed new CEO of Haddock industries.

ABI still investigating it but have no leads, but their only solution is that the plane crashed in the mountains and his car was towed to salvage lot and destroyed so they put the case in cold case file Department until they found a lead. After getting dressed black suit shirt and black dress pants, he combs his hair back and brushed his teeth. He decides to take his challenger instead of his Mustang tonight.

He drives over to Astrid's house to pick her up. Two minutes later he knocks on Astrid's door to see Alistair Hofferson open the door and smiles "hi Alistair, I'm here to pick up Astrid for our date, and would like to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter?" Alistair smiles "of course son, me and Ingrid are blessed for Astrid to find a guy like you to love her and support her."

Ingrid walks downstairs with Astrid who's wearing a blue dress with her hair braided over her shoulder. Hiccup looks up the stairs to see Astrid and stares at her. Alistair waves his hand in front of him but no reply. Ingrid looks at Hiccup and laughs "Astrid, I think you broke Hiccup." Astrid blushes at him staring at her and sighs. She walks up to him and kisses his lips for two seconds before breaking the kiss.

Hiccup blushes "you look beautiful tonight and are you ready for our date tonight?" Astrid blushes "yes I'm ready for our date tonight and mom and dad, that's how I bring him back to his senses." Hiccup and Astrid walk over to Hiccup's challenger. He opens the passenger door for her, then gets in the driver seat and the two take off to the Cove. Hiccup sighs "do you think your parents would be okay with filing guardianship over me?"

Astrid ask him "why do you ask that for?" Hiccup nervously answers "incase something happens to mom, I have a place to live with and I don't want to live with Gobber in his one bedroom apartment." Astrid sighs "I think they would be happy to sign for guardianship over you. Just have to have your mom sign papers for guardianship to my parents over you."

Once they arrive at the Cove, Hiccup turns the car off, getting out and walking around to open the passenger door for Astrid to get out. They walk inside the restaurant. The waiter ask "is it just you two or more?" Hiccup smiles "reservation for Haddock." The waitress smiles "right this way sir, we have your table ready for you." Hiccup and Astrid follow the waitress to a table reserved for them.

After ordering two medium Dr. Pepper, waitress leaves to go fill their drinks. Astrid ask him "how did you get us a table to this place while you only being fourteen?" Hiccup blushes "I donated a five hundred dollars to the Cove for dinner tonight." While they ate dinner at the Cove, they talk about their marriage assignment, about mortgage and payment, wisely choices on how to live as a married couple.

When their done with diner, Hiccup walks around to stand beside her, getting down to one knee and smiles "Astrid Hofferson, I know we just started dating, but we known each other since kindergarten. From the moment I saw you, I started to have a crush on you and then I started falling in love with you and now I want to ask you if you would do me the honor becoming my wife and marry me?" He pulls out a ring with a two carrot diamond.

Astrid smiles "yes I'll marry you!" Everyone congratulates them on their Engagement, while having the proposal recorded by the manager for their school project. Hiccup takes Astrid back to her house to stay with them until his mom is out of the hospital. Astrid smiled in her sleep 'best date she's been on'. Hiccup's thought is seeing the look on every student who sees the proposal recording.


	19. First Day of Being Engaged

Hiccup and Astrid leave the Cove after recording the proposal for class to start their civil project in manage a married life, handle bills, taxes, money, keep a job. Astrid smiles "I wonder how the class is going to react to your romantic public proposal idea." Hiccup smirks "their probably ask did I propose to you for real and not for show." Astrid blushes "that was the most romantic date in my life."

Hiccup pulls into the driveway of the Hofferson's house and shuts the car off. Astrid blushes "I love the way you proposed to me and the date was spectacular. I would like to go on another date with you!" Hiccup smiles "I have to check on the packet information, but I think it said that you also have to pictures of your dates with your partner." Astrid sighs "it feels like for show if we record our dates for the project."

Hiccup smiles "it may be for show in their eyes but in your eyes, I would make the dates very romantic to make you feel so loved." Astrid blushes at his comment. Hiccup and Astrid walk inside the house to see Alistair and Ingrid sitting in the living room watching TV. Alistair smiles "how was the date darling?" Astrid moves her hair out of the way of her eye and says "it was very romantic, he took me to the restaurant called The Cove."

Ingrid ask "you mean that restaurant you have to call in reserve for them to setup a table for your date with candles in a private room?" Hiccup smiles "yes, that would be the one, but I had to use it for our project and propose to Astrid for class. Would you like to watch the video?" Alistair smiles "sure son, let's watch the video." Hiccup pulls out the camera and turns it on. He scrolls through the video to find it.

As they watch the date on video and then the proposal and soon notice Astrid getting very emotional at Hiccup's proposal speech and yells "yes I'll marry you, Hiccup Haddock!" Alistair smirks "Hiccup, how much did you spend on that date for the whole setup?" Hiccup smiles "five hundred dollars." Astrid gasped "you spent five hundred dollars on that date for me and proposed to me in front of the customers?"

Hiccup nervously replies "um...yes and more." Astrid ask "how much more did you spend on me?" Hiccup nervously replies "the Engagement ring isn't the one from school." Astrid, Ingrid and Alistair gasped at what Hiccup just said. Astrid ask "you bought a real Engagement ring?! Are you out of your mind?! Hiccup sighs "I wanted it to feel real to you." Astrid sighs "what else did you spend?"

Hiccup sighs "I ordered our wedding rings made special for us. Mine is black with emerald patches and yours is yellow band with two carrot diamond in the middle of two half carrots aqua blue diamonds." Astrid ask how much did that cost you?" Hiccup nervously replies "engagement ring was a thousand dollars, my wedding ring was nine hundred dollars and your wedding ring was three thousand dollars."

Ingrid looks at Hiccup shaking her head "I can't believe you did that for our daughter." Hiccup smiles "since we have to do a pretend wedding and homework over the project on living like a married couple. So I decided to make Astrid pretend wedding look so realistic that the other students would be so jealous of Astrid." Alistair sighs "you really do love our daughter?"

Astrid sighs "I can't believe you would go out and spend five thousand and nine hundred dollars on rings when the school offers rings for the project!" Hiccup nervously replies "uh...I was wanting your pretend wedding be your best wedding since I plan on marrying you after graduation. Astrid sighs "did you order a tuxedo for my pretend wedding?" Hiccup gulps "yes, Astrid, I went and rented a tux for our pretend wedding."

Astrid turns around and walks to the kitchen to make a bag of popcorn. Hiccup walks inside the kitchen and says "okay I'm sorry I decided to spend three thousand dollars on rings for you, but I didn't want to go with using those cheap rings for our pretend wedding. I ordered the rings for our actual wedding which will be ready in a week and our wedding will be in two months in October."

Next morning Hiccup and Astrid eat breakfast, then head to Hiccup's garage at Berk racetrack. Astrid sighs "you do know that I'm still mad at you for spending thousands of dollars on our wedding rings?" Hiccup sighs "their our wedding rings for our actual wedding when I propose to you after graduation." They arrive at Hiccup's garage at the racetrack. Hiccup unlocks the door and they begin working on the charger.

Around noon they finished putting the engine in the charger and hooking up all the components. Astrid smiles "ready to test him out on the track?" Hiccup smiles "absolutely, milady." Hiccup gets inside followed by Astrid. He starts the charger and puts it in first gear. Astrid smiles "one thousand, three hundred and seventy-five horsepower." Hiccup sighs "nervous about this much power in the charger."

Astrid smiles "we'll be fine." Hiccup pushes the gas pedal and they head to the track. They test the gears in the transmission. Hiccup decides to race the charger. On green he shifts the gears. Zero to forty, forty to seventy, seventy to ninety, ninety to hundred and twenty. Soon he had it to two hundred and ninety three. He slows down after reaching the end of the track. He parks it on the side, still feeling the adrenaline running through his blood.

Astrid smiles "what a thrill, how fast did we go?" Hiccup smiles "two hundred and ninety three!" Astrid sighs "two hundred and ninety three miles an hour?!" Hiccup smiles "think I should race today?" Astrid smiles "absolutely babe." Hiccup look at the fuel gage and notice that he needs fuel and ask "want to go for a drive in this?" Astrid smiles "absolutely!" Hiccup puts on his mask and grabs his Fury licenses and leave.

Astrid ask him "what is your mask for?" Hiccup sighs "to keep my true identity a secret from anyone we meet that goes to our school." Astrid sighs "still not ready for the school to know your a racer yet?" Hiccup sighs "do you know how many girls will come up to me to ask for a relationship?" Astrid smiles "no, but I would be in front of you with my fist ready to defend my relationship with you."

They pull into the gas station to fill the tank. A couple of customers notice the charger with curious faces. An off duty officer finished filling his gas tank walks up to the charger. Hiccup opens the car door and steps out. Officer notice the person looks no more than fourteen or fifteen. He speaks up "exscue me boy, but you look too young to be behind the wheel of any vehicle in this town."

Hiccup turns around to see a police officer and sighs grabbing his driver license. He shows the police officer his driver license of Hiccup Haddock early driving license. Then one of Fury driving license with mask on. The officer runs both licences. Fury comes up as racer from Berk racetrack owns former racing legend Stoick Haddock's nineteen seventies Dodge Charger R/T. Son is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

Owns twenty fifteen Ford Mustang and a Dodge Challenger SRT. The officer walks back to the boy and hands him both driver licenses and ask "Fury how did you earn your driving license before turning sixteen years old?" Fury smiles "started racing at the age of twelve, then after my dad disappeared, I started racing in this charger to help my mother pay bills since my dad disappeared and his bank account froze."

The officer curiously ask "can you pop the hood?" Fury smiles and opens the hood to reveal a one thousand, three hundred and seventy-five horsepower, with supercharger built in and NOS. The officer smiles "this is one big engine for this car." Fury smiles "it's a V-twelve medium block. One thousand, three hundred and seventy-five horsepower and he goes three hundred and twenty miles an hour."

After the officer leaves, Fury looks at Astrid and ask "do you want something to eat or drink or both?" Astrid smiles "I think I'll come in with you." Hiccup and Astrid walk inside the gas station. Hiccup fills a forty-four ounce of lemonade and grabs a bag of Lays Sourcream and onion chips while Astrid gets a twenty-two ounce of Dr. Pepper and same bag of chips as Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid put the chips and drinks on the counter.

Hiccup smiles "and I need forty on pump five." The clerk smirks "and here I was thinking I'm about to be robbed by a man in a mask and his girlfriend!" Fury laughs "no, I wear this mask to protect my true identity." Hiccup pays for the chips and drinks and gas. They walk out to the charger. Astrid gets inside the charger and waits for Hiccup to fill up the tank. Hiccup finished putting forty in the gas tank.

He checks the fuel gage to see the needle on full. Astrid smiles "ready to go?" Hiccup smiles "yes, where would you like to go?" Astrid smiles "could we go to the movies tonight?" Hiccup smiles "I think your parents need you this evening and I have to check on mom." Astrid sighs "okay, but next Saturday, can you take me to the movies?" Hiccup dropped Astrid off at her parent's house and drove over to the Berk County Hospital.

When he reached Valka's room, he noticed a guy in a suit and waits outside. Five minutes later, the guy leaves the to see Hiccup outside and says "hi young Mr. Haddock." Hiccup smiles "Mr. Horak, what are you doing here?" Horak sighs "your mom wanted to go over her Will for special reasons." Hiccup walks inside the room and asks "mom, what's going on that our lawyer, Mr. Horak had to come down here to go over your Will?"

Valka sighs "Hiccup, I was thinking of your benefit in case something happens to me that you wouldn't have to live alone." Hiccup nervously ask "mom, what did you do?" Valka smiles "Hiccup, if I passed, I put in the Will that you moved into the Hofferson's house to be well taken care of until you turn eighteen and then you get our house transferred into your name and can marry your girlfriend."

Hiccup hugs his mom "thank you." After visiting with his mom, he decides to go to DQ. He calls Astrid's cellphone. Astrid looks at her phone to see Hiccup calling. She hits answer " **Hiccup, what's wrong?"** Hiccup smiles "I was heading Dairy Queen to treat you and your parents out after my mom told me some surprising news. Astrid smiles " **I'll have an oreo blizzard. I have to ask mom and dad what they want."**

Astrid walks downstairs to the living room to see her parents sitting down watching TV on their couch and ask "mom? Dad? Hiccup is at Dairy Queen ordering blizzards and wants to know what you two want from Dairy Queen?" Alistair smiles "tell him I'll have an M&M blizzard." Ingrid smiles "I'll have a mint chocolate chip blizzard." Astrid smiles " **Hiccup, dad wants a M &M blizzard and mom wants Mint Chocolate Chip blizzard."**

Hiccup smiles "two oreo blizzards, one M&M blizzard and one Mint Chocolate Chip blizzard, okay." After getting the blizzards, he heads to the Hofferson's house to celebrate his surprising news. Ten minutes later he pulls into the driveway of the Hofferson's house. He text Astrid: can you come outside to help? Astrid opens the door and helps Hiccup with the blizzards. They set them on the table and pill the cover off.

Hiccup hands Alistair his M&M blizzard, while Astrid hands her mom her Mint Chocolate Chip blizzard. Then Hiccup and Astrid sit on the other couch and eat their oreo blizzards. Astrid smiles "so Hiccup, what is the surprising news that you heard?" Hiccup smiles "my mom told me that if anything happened to her, she added in her Will that I move in to live with you until I turn eighteen and marry you that I get the house to live in with you."


	20. The Party At Tuff's

Alistair and Ingrid were shocked that Valka put on her Will that if anything happens to her, Hiccup moves in to live with the Hoffersons until he turns eighteen to get the Haddock house to live in. Astrid couldn't believe that Valka would write in her Will that Hiccup was to live with them in case she died. Hiccup wonder what the school would think of if he was forced to live with the Hoffersons.

Hiccup smirked at Astrid "Snotlout is going to flip over my mom's Will order." Astrid smirks "just don't think just because you move in to my house, makes it okay to cuddle with me every night since we're dating." Hiccup smirks "you think if I cuddle with you every night, we would get curious about having sex?" Astrid blushes at his smirk and replies "basically, yes."

Hiccup smiles "sorry to disappoint you milady, but I'm not ready to have sex at all. We're only fourteen and my birthday is in February and yours is in March." Astrid smiles "it would look bad on me for giving up my virginity to you at fourteen." Hiccup smiles "you don't have to worry about that, because I would do my best to protect you." Astrid sighs "do you think the person that attacked my parents attack of your mother?

Hiccup sighs "then there's also the disappearing of my dad on his plane which disappeared over Iowa and his car disappeared from the airport." Astrid sighs "so we got a missing plane, my parents being attacked by some guy, then your mom gets attacked by someone and your uncle gets appointed as the new CEO of Haddock Industries." Hiccup sighs "there's something going on here."

Astrid smiles "we just have to wait for the next piece on the board to be moved." Hiccup sighs "I wonder what that would be?" Astrid smiles "well let's go to bed. Tomorrow is Friday and Tuffnut is throwing another party to start September off good and we have homecoming dance on the twentieth." Hiccup smiles "goodnight Astrid." Astrid smiles "good night Hiccup." Hiccup heads to the guest room to sleep.

Toothless curls up to him to sleep. As everyone was sleeping in their own bed, Astrid was thinking about the mystery of the events that happened. Midnight rolled around and Astrid woke up feeling alone and afraid of being abandoned. She gets up and walks out of her room and heads to the guest bedroom. She looks inside to see Hiccup sleeping soundly with Toothless laying by his chest sleeping.

She climbs into bed and wraps her arms around Hiccup's back, snuggled in his chest. Hiccup stirrs a little to see Astrid snuggle in his chest and closes his eyes going back to sleep. Friday morning Alistair and Ingrid woke up to get Hiccup and Astrid ready for school. Alistair opens Astrid's door to see her bed empty and Stormfly isn't in the room either. He sighs "she's probably downstairs already."

Ingrid smirks "I think she's in the guest bedroom sleeping cozy." Alistair smiles "really? You believe she's sleeping with Hiccup in the guest bedroom?" Ingrid peaks in the guest bedroom to see Toothless and Stormfly sleeping next to each other at the foot of the bed while Hiccup and Astrid sleeping in each other's arms facing each other. Alistair looks in the room and sighs "someone has some explaining to do."

Ingrid grabs her cellphone and takes a picture of Hiccup and Astrid sleeping in same bed with Toothless and Stormfly sleeping at the foot of the bed and smiles "this is going in the photo album of Hiccup and Astrid moments." Alistair walks over to Astrid's side of the bed and taps her shoulder whispering "wake up my princess." Astrid stirrs in her sleep "is it time to get up for school because I was so comfortable?"

Ingrid smiles "I can see why you would be so comfortable snuggled up in your boyfriend's arms." Astrid blushes "I woke up feeling alone, so I came in here to sleep with my boyfriend." Alistair sighs "I wonder if your bond is so strong that you two can't stay separated from each other?" Ingrid smiles "that would explain why you two can't sleep separated from each other at night."

Hiccup sighs "that would probably mean that we were meant to be together, but I was already in love with Astrid since kindergarten." Alistair smiles "well let's go downstairs to have breakfast." Astrid gets up out of bed to go change in school clothes. Hiccup nervously says "uh...Astrid, I don't know how to tell you this but, I don't think I told you that you turn me on unexpectedly when I cuddle with you."

Astrid turns around and ask "what do you mean by you get turned on when cuddle with me?" Alistair and Ingrid already went downdownst to have breakfast. Hiccup points to his waist blushing nervously. Astrid laughs at what he was pointing at and smirks "did I get my fiancee hard? Oh, I didn't think you were having a dream about having sex with me." Hiccup whines "that's not funny! What would your dad think of me?!"

Astrid smirks "I find it very flattering and funny that you got turned on from cuddling with me." Hiccup whines "your dad would kill me for thinking of having sex with you!" Astrid smiles "oh shut up" and kisses his lips good morning. Astrid goes to her room to get clothes to take a shower. Hiccup grabs his clothes and catches Astrid going in the bathroom and ask "what would your dad say if I ask to join you in a shower?"

Astrid smiles "he would probably kick your butt for taking a shower with me." Hiccup smiles "I'll go have breakfast while you take your shower." Astrid takes her shower while thinking of his bold question of joining her in a shower like married couples do. Hiccup sits down to have breakfast with Alistair and Ingrid. Alistair smirks "Hiccup, I thought you would be taking a shower with my daughter?"

Hiccup smiles "no, I figure you would kill me for taking a shower with Astrid." Ingrid smirks "I would of found it romantic that you would take a shower with my daughter but, I hope you save that for your married life." Hiccup smiles "I think I'll go see if she's done with her shower." Alistair looks at Ingrid to see her grinning and ask "why are you grinning for?" Ingrid smiles "fifty bucks says Astrid drags him into the bathroom to join her."

Alistair grins "your on." Hiccup knocks on the bathroom door. Astrid wraps the towel around her body and opens the door to see Hiccup and ask "is there something you want?" Hiccup smiles "yes, I was wondering if you were done taking your shower and your parents were expecting us take a shower together like a married couple." Astrid gasped "they were expecting us to take a shower together?"

Fifteen minutes later after Hiccup takes his shower, him and Astrid eat breakfast. Hiccup gets a message from a buyer for his Mustang. He in forms the buyer the price is two point seven million dollars. The buy text back **why so much for a Mustang?"** Hiccup texts back it goes two hundred and thirty-five miles an hour. The buyer text **bring it to Berk Racetrack.** Hiccup text back three-twenty p.m.? Hiccup and Astrid arrive at school on time.

They get their books and head to first hour class. They were happy they didn't have a class with Snotlout. On the way to school, they talked about going to Tuff's party tonight. Hiccup walks inside AP Algebra. Astrid heads to gym class to meet up with Heather. Thuggory and Snotlout started conversation in health class. Thuggory sighs "are you going to stop trying to make Astrid have sex with you?"

Snotlout snides "I'm trying to up one on my cousin Hiccup by making Astrid have sex with me." Thuggory grins "you do know that if you get Astrid to have sex with you while she's under the influence, Hiccup will put you in the hospital or kill you. Literally kill, and you want to sleep with Astrid for the fun of it?" Snotlout smirks "if I get her drunk she will be more cooperated to have sex with me and then I can gloat about it to useless."

Thuggory sighs "I really don't see the point in you getting Astrid to have sex with you at the risk of getting yourself killed by Hiccup." Snotlout grins "I get to gloat that I had sex with Astrid, the most popular and hottest girl in school." Thuggory smirks "Astrid is pretty hot in school!" Cami, Ruffnut and Tuffnut talked about what they would need for the party tonight. Cami grins "I'll bring punch and chips."

Ruffnut smirks "we're going to get so wasted tonight!" Tuffnut grins "Eret said he was getting some of the seniors to bring alcohol and beer." Eret couldn't believe how obsessed Snotlout was with getting Astrid to have sex with him. Fishlegs was nervous about going to Tuff's party but needed to go to have Hiccup and Astrid's back in case Snotlout tries something with Astrid.

Gustav thought about how great Snotlout is and why Astrid falls for Hiccup the useless. Dogsbreath and Sven talked about getting a couple kegs of beer for the party and games. Tuff got a DJ to play songs. Dagur the crazy got five cases of Miller Light, Rolling Rock, vodka, Bacardi, Cools Light, Bud Light and Budweiser. All the students went through their classes. Third hour came and Astrid smiles "art class with her boyfriend."

Astrid smiles "are you ready for art class?" Hiccup smiles "yes, having art class with you means I can flirt and be playful with you. Are you ready for Tuff's party tonight?" Astrid sighs "I'm worried that Snotlout will try something with me at the party." Hiccup smiles "don't worry, I will be buying you Dr. Pepper for the party so you don't get drunk." Astrid smiles "actually I want to try Cranberry vodka. I hear it's really good."

Hiccup smiles "your dad told me, that I'm responsible for you so let's limit ourselves to one beer or three shots until we get a buzz." Astrid and Hiccup work on their next art project: a scene that speaks Romeo and Juliet. Astrid smiles "Mrs. Sylvester, we need your help with our project idea." Sylvester smiles "what do you need help with?" Astrid whispers "we need you to take a picture of us."

Sylvester smirks "is this going to be inappropriate picture?" Astrid smile "no, we just need a picture of us looking like we're laying on a bed together staring at each other." Sylvester sighs "where do you want to take this picture at?" Hiccup smiles "in the hallway will do." Sylvester, Hiccup and Astrid walk outside the room. Hiccup and Astrid lay down in the middle of the hallway, facing each other. They hold hands while staring at each other.

Sylvester sighs "this doesn't speak Romeo and Juliet." Hiccup smiles "how about this?" Him and Astrid wrap their arms around each other's backs with a little space between them. Sylvester smiles "now this speaks Romeo and Juliet." After taking the picture of Hiccup and Astrid, Sylvester ask "why did you need a picture for?" Astrid smiles "I figured me and Hiccup could pose an image that speaks Romeo and Juliet."

Hiccup and Astrid begin working on their Romeo and Juliet picture. Hiccup draws the heads of Romeo and Juliet while Astrid draws the bodies of her and Hiccup. Half way through the sketch the bell rings to end third hour. The class packs their sketch books and leave for next hour. Hiccup decides to go to the bathroom. After using the bathroom he washes his hands until Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav stare at him through the mirror.

Hiccup sighs "don't you guys have better things to do than to be jumping me and asking for a beating?" Dogsbreath smirks "the only one who's getting a beating is you and no witnesses to say you started the fight in a blind rage for no reason. Hiccup sighs "I'm going to be late for English class." Dogsbreath throws a punch. Hiccup grabs his arm and flips him over his shoulder then ducks under Sven's punch to hit Gustav in the groin.

Sven puts Hiccup in a headlock. Hiccup elbowed Sven in the stomach to get Sven to release him from the headlock. He then uppercut him as hard as he can. Sven gets up on his knees. Hiccup round house kick him out. Dogsbreath wraps his hands around Hiccup. Hiccup low blows him in the groin then rams his head into the mirror then slams it into the wall knocking him out.

Hiccup smirks "next time you idiots want to try and jump me, have students place bets on us!" He walks out of the bathroom and goes to his locker. He puts his sketch book in his locker and grabs his English book and notebook and heads to English class. Three minutes later he walks into English class to see Mr. Kevin lecture the class. Kevin looks at Hiccup walk in twenty minutes late and ask him "do you have a reason for being late?"


	21. Almost Drunken Sex

Hiccup smiles "yes Kevin, I have a reason for being twenty minutes late and it was I got jumped in the bathroom by Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav." Kevin sighs "your excuse for being twenty minutes late is you got jumped in the bathroom? Your going to have to do better than that." Hiccup sighs and pulls out his cellphone and plugs the audio recorder in plays the audio.

Kevin and the class sit listening to Hiccup fighting Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav. After the audio stops playing, Kevin sighs "you can take your seat, Hiccup." Once Hiccup takes his seat next to Heather and Cami. Heather ask him "was you serious about having students place bets on you fighting Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav?" Hiccup laughs "yes I'm serious about students placing bets." Cami smiles "Astrid must really think your badass."

Hiccup smiles "I have my moments but I perfer to be a simple boy in school." They do their homework for class. Half an hour later Principal Alvin calls Mr. Kevin's phone. Kevin sighs and hangs up the phone and says "Hiccup, Principal Alvin would like to have a word with you in the office." The class smiles "we'll back you up, Hiccup." Hiccup walks down to the Principal's office to talk to Alvin.

Once he walks inside the office, Alvin sighs "do you know why I called you down here for?" Hiccup smiles "would it be because I'm failing a class?" Alvin snides "I called you down here because I have Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav in the nurse's office beaten up and saying you started the fight after they made a nice comment about your girlfriend." Hiccup gasped at their lies and pulls out the audio recorder and plays it on his cellphone.

After the audio stops playing, Alvin gasped at the recording and says "your dismissed, but serve a detention and Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav are suspended for two weeks for started a fight. Did your dad's friend really train you in the military on summer vacation?" Hiccup smiles "yes because I got tired of Snotlout and his cronies beating me up." Alvin nods his head and files a report on the fight in the bathroom.

Hiccup walks back to English classroom. Kevin smiles "so what did Principal Alvin give you?" Hiccup sighs "he gave me a detention on Monday and Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav are suspended for two weeks jumping me in the bathroom and losing horribly." Hiccup closes his book and notebook as the bell rings signaling that class is over. The class leaves to go to lunch.

Hiccup puts his books in his locker then Astrid walks up trembling and scared. Hiccup touches her arm causing her to flinch and sighs "what's wrong milady?" Astrid hugs him tightly and says "Snotlout, told me that if I don't go with him to homecoming dance next week that he would make me regret it." Hiccup wraps his arms around her back, hugging her. After that they walk to the cafeteria to have lunch.

As they eat their lunch Snotlout and Thuggory walk over to Hiccup's group. Tuffnut tells Hiccup "Snotlout and Thuggory are behind you." Snotlout snides "Astrid, your one of the popular students and your sitting here with my useless cousin?" Astrid sighs "Snotlout, I'm having lunch with my boyfriend! Now leave me alone!" Snotlout yells "your supposed to be sitting with me and the football players, not with these losers!"

Everyone in the cafeteria stop eating their lunch and stare at Snotlout yelling at Astrid. Mr. Mulch walks over to the scene and says "Snotlout, go back to your table before I give you a detention for trying to start a fight." Snotlout snides "I'll go back to my seat when my girlfriend comes too!" Astrid yells "I'm not your girlfriend!" Snotlout yells "you'll do what I say you'll do and like it! Hiccup sighs and stands up putting Astrid behind him.

Mulch sighs "okay Snotlout, get to walking back to your table or I'll take you to the Principal's office for insubordination." Snotlout shouts "and I said I'll go when Astrid jo-" Hiccup punches Snotlout in the jaw hard knocking him on his ass. Hiccup turns to Mulch and ask "are you going to take to the Principal's office?" Mulch sighs "no, but I'm going to take him to the Principal's office for insubordination and threatening a girl."

After lunch, school went by fast and soon let out. Hiccup gets inside his Mustang then Astrid gets in his car and ask "are we going home?" Hiccup smiles "no, I have to meet a buyer today at three twenty p.m." Astrid looks at her phone to see it's two thirty-five and ask "are you sure you can make it to the racetrack in forty-five minutes?" Hiccup smirks "did milady forget that this does two hundred and thirty miles an hour?"

Astrid blushes scarlett and punches his shoulder "that's for teasing me" and kisses his lips saying "that's for punching Snotlout for me." Half an hour later they arrive at the Berk's Racetrack. The buyer smiled at Hiccup and Astrid and says "hi, my name is Cole Winslow and is this your Mustang that you're trying to sell?" Hiccup smiles "yes this is my Mustang I'm trying to sale." Cole smiles "and you said she goes two thirty?"

Astrid smiles "yes, she goes two thirty." Cole curious ask "your asking for two point seven million dollars?" Hiccup smiles "yes and it has NOS installed." Cole sighs "get it to two thirty and we're talk." Hiccup smiles "okay" and takes the Mustang to the drag strip and floors it going sixty to hundred and twenty to two hundred to two thirty-two on the speed scanner then pushed NOS button going to two eighty before drifting around hair pin turn.

Hiccup pulls up to where Cole and Astrid are. Astrid smiles "you had that car up to two eighty for nine hundred horsepower!" Cole smiles "two million, eight hundred thousand dollars." Hiccup ask "can you write it out to two people?" Cole smiles "sure, who do I write it out to?" Hiccup smiles "Gobber Belch." Cole writes one million and four hundred thousand dollars on two checks. After the deal, Hiccup gives him the key to the Mustang.

Cole leaves with the Mustang. Astrid watches him drive off with and ask "Hiccup, how do you plan getting us home now?" Hiccup smiles "my Dodge Charger R/T." Astrid smirks "you plan on driving that to school now?" Hiccup sighs "or you can call your dad to come pick us up?" Astrid smiles and pulls out her cellphone and calls her dad's cellphone. Alistair answers his phone: " **hey baby girl, what do you need?"**

Astrid smiles "can you come pick us up at Berk's Racetrack?" Alistair sighs " **did Hiccup breakdown at the racetrack?"** Astrid smiles "no, Hiccup sold his Mustang to a car buyer for two million and eight hundred thousand dollars." Alistair yells through the phone " **HICCUP SOLD HIS MUSTANG FOR TWO MILLION AND EIGHT HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!?"** Astrid sighs "yes dad, Hiccup sold his Mustang, and guess how fast that Mustang goes."

Alistair smiles " **how fast did that Mustang go?"** Astrid smiles "two hundred and eighty miles an hour!" Alistair smiles " **that's the fastest Mustang I've heard of! But yes I'll come pick you two up."** Twenty minutes later Alistair pulls up to Berk Racetrack to pick up Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid gets in the back seat while Hiccup sits in the passenger seat. They drive back to the Hofferson's house.

Once they arrive at Hofferson's home, Alistair sighs "when you called me daughter, I was cooking spaghetti for dinner." Hiccup smiles "yum, that sounds good. Say would it be okay if I took Astrid to a party that her friend Ruffnut is throwing tonight?" Alistair sighs "is it party with alcohol to make drunken memories for Freshman year?" Hiccup sighs "I know that they have pop there but not sure about alcohol."

Alistair sighs "as long as she doesn't come back saying she was raped and you protect her, you can take her." Hiccup smiles "thank you and I'll protect her with every breath in my body." As they eat spaghetti for dinner as a family, they joke about things. Eight o'clock rolled around, so Hiccup and Astrid left the house walking down to Hiccup's house. He unlocked the door, to check things before locking the door.

Hiccup opens the garage to see his Dodge Challenger SRT. Astrid smirks "it would be funny to show up at that party in your Super Charger R/T." Hiccup smirks "how would that be funny?" Astrid smiles "because their mouths would be hanging open in shock to see Hiccup driving Fury's nineteen seventies Dodge Charger R/T." Hiccup smiles "and I would have to tell them that Fury let me borrow his Charger for popularity."

They head to the party. Astrid puts Ruffnut and Tuffnut's address in Hiccup's phone that's sync to his Challenger. Hiccup pulls into Walmart and runs inside to get a case of Dr. Pepper and six pack of Cranberry juice. Then they head to the party. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at the twin's house. Seniors brought their friends that haven't got their license yet. Astrid brings her pack of Cranberry juice while Hiccup grabs the case of Dr. Pepper.

Couple of students outside talking to their buddies realize it's Hiccup Haddock driving two thousand and eight Dodge Challenger SRT and ask "since when did you get your license before you turn sixteen?" Hiccup smiles "I've been driving since I was twelve." The student named James ask "since when did you drive muscle cars?" Astrid smiles "since he became friends with Fury at Berk Racetrack!"

Other students whispered to others that Hiccup drives a challenger and is friends with Fury. James ask "Astrid, is Hiccup your boyfriend?" Astrid smiles "yes, Hiccup is my boyfriend and he also has military training so anyone try and seduce me, has to go a round with my military boyfriend." Hiccup smiles "I brought Dr. Pepper for experiments." Astrid ask "did anyone bring a bottle of vodka?"

A student says "yes and your cheerleading team is already inside doing shots." Hiccup and Astrid walk inside to join the party. Tuffnut was drinking cup of Miller Light. Snotlout was drinking Bud Light. Ruffnut was drinking Rolling Rock. Heather and Camicazi were drinking Cools Light. Everyone was drinking and dancing to music playing by the DJ. Hiccup decided to have one cup of spiked fruit punch.

Then settle with drinking straight Dr. Pepper. Astrid drink a cup of Cranberry and vodka. Hiccup talked with his friend Fishlegs for a few minutes before going to check on Astrid. Astrid talked with her cheerleading team. After half an hour she had four cups of Cranberry and vodka. More Cranberry than vodka for two cups. Then more vodka than Cranberry. Snotlout approach Astrid already drunk with a medium buzz.

Astrid sighs "here comes the headache" as Snotlout walked up to her. Snotlout smiles "Astrid, nice to see you here. How about we sit down and talk?" Astrid sighs "sorry but no, I don't trust you." Snotlout smiles "why don't we go upstairs and massage each other? I'm drunk and your drunk. We can blame it on alcohol." Astrid smiles "sorry but no." Snotlout leans in to kiss her while moving his hand to her crotch.

Astrid grunts "no not having it with him" and knees him in the groin hard and then pours the rest of her Cranberry vodka over his head. Students around them watch as Astrid poured her drink on Snotlout and leaves him. She meets up with Hiccup and ask "can you take me home?" Hiccup smiles "sure, Astrid, I'll take you back home." They leave going back to Hofferson's house. Once back home, Astrid unlocks the door to her house.

Once inside, they walk upstairs after locking the front door. Hiccup goes inside the guest bedroom to change into his pajamas. Astrid grabs her night gown and heads to the guest room. She starts kissing Hiccup whispering "I want you." Hiccup ask "what happened at the party?" Astrid smiles "tell you in the morning." She pulls his shirt off and kisses him. He takes off her night gown to see she's not wearing her breast bindings.

She wraps her arms around his neck kissing his lips. He ask "are you sure about this?" She removes his pajama pants and underwear. He pulls down her underwear and kisses her again. She smiles "I want you so much now." He nervously says "I don't think your dad would approve of this." Astrid sighs "so what, if my dad would approve of me having sex with you. I want this, now hold still!"

Astrid straddle Hiccup's waist and leans down to kiss his lips. Hiccup sighs "we are going to be in so much trouble in the morning." Astrid reaches behind her, grabbing his length and ease it into her entrance. Hiccup moans at the feeling of being inside her, while Astrid bites her lip to keep from pain of intrusion. Hiccup sighs "can we stop because it's hurting you?" Astrid sighs "Hiccup, it's sex, it's supposed to hurt at first."

Hiccup sighs "if we do this then there would be a chance of you getting pregnant and perfer to wait until after graduation." Astrid gasped at the feeling of his member meeting her barrier. Hiccup sighs "we better stop before we go all the way." Astrid thinks about it and says "yeah, your probably right." Astrid gets up and snuggles up to Hiccup still naked. Astrid sighs "we are going to have a lot of explaining in the morning."


	22. Homecoming dance

Morning after the Tuff's party, Alistair and Ingrid woke up to morning sunlight. Alistair sighs "I wonder if Hiccup and our daughter made it back home last night or stay at Tuffnut's house." Ingrid sighs "I don't know, but I'll go check." Ingrid walks over to the guest bedroom to see Astrid snuggled up in Hiccup's arms sleeping. She smiles "Hiccup, Astrid, time to wake up."

Astrid whines "mom, do we have to get up? The party was good until Snotlout tried seducing me inappropriately and we're dealing with hangovers." Ingrid laughs "that comes with drinking alcohol which your not supposed to be. Now what's this about Snotlout trying to seduce you?" Astrid sighs "he tried getting me to agree to having sex with him. Ingrid points out "which you wouldn't do because your only fourteen."

Hiccup looks at Astrid to notice there was something else that happened between Astrid and Snotlout and ask "Astrid what else did Snotlout do to you?" Astrid nervously shakes her head no. Hiccup sighs "what else happened?" Astrid sighs and whispers "he touched me down there and I knee him in his groin hard. Then I dumped the rest of my Cranberry vodka over his head." Hiccup wraps his arms around her back to comfort her.

Ingrid sighs "don't tell your father, Astrid, but Hiccup what are you going to do to your cousin?" Hiccup smiles "I'm going to beat the hel out of Snotlout when I see him." Astrid nervously ask "mom can you leave the room so we can change into clothes?" Ingrid smiles sure sweet-" she stops to notice Astrid's night gown on the floor along with Hiccup's pajamas and ask "did you two do what I think you two did?"

Hiccup sighs "if you mean by did we have sex, then half way before I stop Astrid from going all way and risk getting herself pregnant, but she still has her V-card if your worried about that." Astrid looks at him in shock. Ingrid smiles "congratulations on passing that test, but don't Astrid's father. Astrid, do you want me to start you on the pill?" Astrid sighs "no I'm not ready for sex and thank you Hiccup for stopping me from making a mistake."

Hiccup sighs "I didn't want your father to have a bad image of me." Alistair clears his throat "uh..hm, Hiccup, you are a wonderful boy, but I'm disappointed in both of you to go to your friend's party and drink alcohol and come back here to get hot and decide to have sex, Astrid. But I'm surprised at how your boyfriend handled you in your drunken state." Hiccup and Astrid look down a little at being caught."

Hiccup sighs "I'm sorry Alistair that she got that drunk. I only put one tablespoon of vodka in her cup of Cranberry each time so that they wouldn't think she wasn't drinking." Astrid sighs "I switched it to two tablespoons of vodka in one cup of Cranberry." Alistair sighs "now onto the matter of Snotlout." Hiccup smiles "you don't have to worry about him, Alistair. I plan on kicking his ass on Monday and sending him to the hospital."

Alistair smirks "don't you have a race this morning?" Hiccup sighs "I think I'll sit this one out." Ingrid raises her eyebrow asking "why would you not want to race your charger for?" Hiccup sighs "I figured I'll take Astrid there as a date." Astrid gasped at him "if your taking me there as a date, I want you to take me there in your charger!" Hiccup smiles "fine milady." Astrid sighs "get in the car before I decide to stop kissing you again."

Hiccup and Astrid get in Dodge Challenger and head to Hiccup's garage at Berk's Racetrack. Once they arrive at Hiccup's garage, Astrid smiles "I want to thank you again for stopping me from sleeping with you in my drunken state." Hiccup sighs "Astrid, you don't have to feel bad about wanting to have sex with me while drunk." He gets out and unlocks the door. Astrid gets out and joins him inside.

Hiccup looks at his charger and smiles "I'm still keeping him running good, dad." Astrid locks the door and walks over to Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his chest in a hug. Hiccup turns around wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on her lips. Astrid whispers "I decided I really want to love on you since we have time." Hiccup smiles "I don't think your dad would be happy, that I had sex with his fourteen year old daughter."

Astrid sighs "he wouldn't find out about it." Hiccup sighs "I don't feel comfortable having sex with you at fourteen maybe after we turn sixteen." Astrid smirks "you want to fuck me!" Hiccup smiles "yes I want to fuck you, but that would be bad on my part for giving in to hormones." Astrid kisses him deeply while walking to the couch that Hiccup has by the computer when working late on charger.

Hiccup breaks the kiss and says "I don't think your dad would approve of this." Astrid smiles "then can we do other things?" Hiccup smirks "and what other things would these be?" Astrid and Hiccup have a heated make out leading to both of them being in only their underwear. Noon came, and Hiccup gets in his charger with Astrid. Hiccup takes Astrid to Pizza Hut for lunch date.

Astrid ask him "when you drive this monster at high speed, does it scare you?" Hiccup sighs "sometimes, but going that fast, I have to be focused on the road and not goofing off." They eat pizza for lunch, then head back to the racetrack as a date at the races. Students from school come to the races with them families and gaped at Hiccup and Astrid driving Fury's Dodge Charger R/T.

Two weeks later, Hiccup and Astrid got ready for their first school dance: Homecoming dance. Too bad Snotlout had to go to the dance with a fractured right arm, black eye, and two broken ribs. Alistair was shocked at hearing what Hiccup did to Snotlout. Hiccup bought a dress shirt with a tie while Astrid got a blue dress giving her the Cinderella image. Hiccup blushed scarlett after telling her she looked beautiful in the dress.

Six o'clock, Hiccup and Astrid got dressed up for their Homecoming dance. Alistair and Ingrid smiled at them together. Ingrid smirked at Hiccup and Astrid "you two make a cute couple." Ingrid and Alistair take pictures of Hiccup and Astrid for their first Homecoming dance at school. Hiccup opens the door for Astrid to get inside. Astrid smiles "did you know that some of the students from school ask me if you were Fury?"

Hiccup smiles "no I didn't know they ask you that question." Astrid sighs "yeah, I told them no, that your friends with Fury and he lend you his car for our date." Five minutes later, they arrive at school for the Homecoming dance. Hiccup leads Astrid to the dance floor. Ruffnut dancing with Fishlegs. Camicazi dance with Thuggory while Heather dance Tuffnut. Snotlout stood by the wall glaring at Hiccup dancing with Astrid.

Eret was dancing with a girl named Sarah. While dancing, Hiccup recives a call on his cellphone. After the call, he sighs "Astrid, you remember that buyer who bought my Mustang?" Astrid looks at Hiccup and says "yes, why?" Hiccup sighs "the police call me saying that he lost control of the Mustang and hit a tree." Astrid gasped "is he alright?" Hiccup sighs "no he was killed."

Astrid gasped at the news "I think someone is out to get you." Hiccup sighs "the question is who?" Astrid sighs "well that's another pawn being removed from the board." Hiccup sighs "we got a buyer from your house that lost it from me paying for it, then someone put your parents in the hospital. Someone attacked my mom, then Cole loses control of the Mustang and hits a tree. What's next pawn being removed?"

Fishlegs walks up to them and ask "how are you two doing here? Are you both having a good time?" Astrid smiles "we're having a blast dancing!" Ruffnut smirks "Snotlout is over there standing against the wall glaring at you two dancing together." Hiccup sighs "he can stand there all he wants because he doesn't know how to treat a girl." Astrid smiles "your damn right on that, trying to force a girl to sleep with you when she says no."

Heather and Tuffnut walk over to the group. Heather ask "Hiccup, why did you beat Snotlout's ass like that?" Hiccup sighs "he sexually assaulted Astrid at Tuff's party two weeks ago." Fishlegs gasped "Snotlout sexually assaulted Astrid?!" Astrid sighs "yes Fishlegs, Snotlout sexually assaulted me at Tuff's party. Then for some drunken reason, I decided to try and have sex with Hiccup and I don't know if it was through anger either."

Heather gaped at her and ask "you had sex with Hiccup at Tuff's party after Snotlout sexually assaulted you?" Astrid sighs "we didn't go all the way." Fishlegs shock "but you did do it?" Hiccup sighs "come with us outside to our lockers and we'll tell you what happened between us while drunk." They leave going to Hiccup and Astrid's locker. When they arrive at the lockers, Heather ask "now that we're here, what happened after the party?"

Hiccup sighs "when we got back home at Astrid's house, me and Astrid were changing into our pajamas when Astrid decided to let the alcohol run her body." Astrid sighs "basically I tried seducing him by taking off our clothes, then I straddled his waist before forcing him inside me to the point where he rested at my barrier until he convinced me to come back to my senses and got off him and cuddled up in his arms."

Fishlegs gapped at them and ask "you still have your v-card?" Astrid sighs "yes Fishlegs, I still have my v-card." Ruffnut smirks "I'm surprised that Hiccup was able to talk sense into you to not have sex with him." Cami smiles "so Hiccup, how did you feel being inside Astrid?" Hiccup and Astrid blush so red they look like a tomato before Hiccup smiles "it felt great but I have to say that I better wait until after our real wedding."

Tuffnut grumbles "Hiccup had almost sex before any of us at school." Hiccup sighs "I don't think I'll plan on having sex with anyone until after my wedding or older to have sex." They head back to the lunchroom where the Homecoming dance was taking place. Principal Alvin comes up to them and ask "why did you all leave the room for?" Astrid sighs "we had to leave to talk about a private issue away from listening ears."

Alvin sighs "just stay in the lunchroom and don't leave again unless it's to go to the bathroom." Heather smiles "will do, principal Alvin." Hiccup spins Astrid around the dance floor. By the time the dance ended, it was time to leave to go home. Students that didn't have a license either had their parents pick them up or got a ride from their friends. Hiccup and Astrid walk to Hiccup's challenger.

Snotlout, Eret, Thuggory, Dogsbreath, Sven and Gustav approach Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup sighs "Astrid, you might want to get in the car and lock the door." Snotlout snides "we didn't come over here to attack you, we came over here to ask about your challenger." Astrid smiles "well he sold his Mustang for two million and eight hundred thousand dollars. Eret gasped "your now a rich boy in school!"

Thuggory ask "is that why Astrid chose you over Snotlout's muscle?" Astrid sighs "Thuggory, I chose Hiccup over Snotlout because he is nice and has talked me out of having sex with him since we're only Freshman and has not once ask me to have sex with him since we started our relationship!" Snotlout smirks "he probably can't get hard enough to make you satisfied." Hiccup sighs "Snotlout, do you want me to kick your ass again?"

Snotlout smiles "would you be able to take all five of us on?" Hiccup sighs "maybe I could but I really got to get this one home before her father gets mad at me, so goodnight and see you all at school on Monday. Eret smirks "I don't think he can take us all on because he's too much of a girl!" Hiccup sighs "I'm not going to try and take you all." Dogsbreath laughs "Hiccup is afraid to take us on."

Astrid sighs "Hiccup let's just go home and leave them here. They're just looking for a fight." Hiccup turns around and gets inside his challenger. Snotlout smirks "yeah go home with your princess. Astrid if you want a real man, I'm waiting for you." Astrid smiles "so Snotlout but I'm staying with Hiccup forever because I'm going to marry him in the future." Snotlout snides "that's why you won't dump him, you already slept with him, what a slut."

Astrid gasped at the remark and smiles thinking about the night when they almost went all the way while drunk and says "you know what, Snotlout, Hiccup is good in bed and he fills me out good and after we're done, I want keep going."


	23. Rumor about Astrid

Monday morning, Hiccup and Astrid woke up in their own beds for once. Alistair was surprised by them sleeping in their own beds. Ingrid was curious and ask "Hiccup, what did you do to get Astrid to sleep in her own bed?" Hiccup smiles "I just laid next to her until she was in deep sleep and wouldn't have any nightmares." Alistair smiles "plan on taking Astrid to school in your challenger or ride the bus?"

Hiccup smiles "challenger, but I have to leave early and put gas in it." Astrid walks in the room and over to the Hiccup pouting. Ingrid looks at Astrid and ask "sweetie, what's wrong?" Astrid whines "Hiccup didn't come kiss me good morning." Alistair laughs "your upset because Hiccup didn't come in your room to kiss you good morning?" Astrid turns to her father grumble "that's part making a girl feel loved by their boyfriend."

Hiccup sighs "our parents came in here to interrogate me on how I was able to get you to sleep in your room all night or I would have came in there to kiss you good morning." Astrid pouts "what about now?" Hiccup gaped "oh." Astrid walks up to him and grabs his hair and says "oh, this" and kisses his jlips deeply. Two minutes into the kiss, Astrid sticks her tongue in his mouth causing him to gasp in the kiss sending heat south.

Astrid moans in the kiss before breaking the kiss and says "good morning." Hiccup gets up off the bed to have Alistair and Ingrid stare at him. Hiccup ask "what?" Alistair sighs "Hiccup, I didn't know my daughter could get you hard." Hiccup looks down at his pants to see his member bulging out and whines "Astrid, you know I get turned on when we have a heated make out session!"

Astrid laughs "haha, I got my boyfriend turned on from having a heated make out session with him! Haha." Hiccup sighs "very funny, I'm glad my problem amuses you! Now I have to figure out how to get rid of this before going to school this morning." Alistair smiles "we'll be waiting downstairs for you to have breakfast together." Alistair and Ingrid leave the room so Hiccup can get change.

Hiccup takes off his pajamas pants and pulls out a little of jean pants. Astrid notices that his problem is still bulging and decides to help solve it. She walks up to him and wraps her arms around his chest and whispers in his ear "I'm not wearing any underwear." Hiccup blushes at her insinuating and says "I don't think your father would be too happy to hear that I had sex with his daughter because of my problem bulging out of my underwear."

Astrid whispers "what father doesn't know, won't bother him." Hiccup sighs "I think I'm going to have to say no." Astrid turns him around and kisses him before pushing him onto the bed and crawls on top of him, straddling his waist and says "your going to enjoy this." She kisses his lips while grinding her butt against his bulge. Hiccup groans "are you sure your father won't be mad about this?"

Astrid moans "he will be fine as long as we don't have sex before we get married and we're not having sex, we're just helping each other release their problem." Hiccup smiles placing his hands on her waist and grinds harder into her. Astrid moans "are you close?" Hiccup grunts "maybe?" Astrid decides to kiss his lips in a heated make out session. While she's kissing him, she frees his member of his binding before snaking it into her entrance.

Hiccup breaks the kiss to the feel of entering Astrid and ask "what did you do?" Astrid smirks "helping you release your problem?" Hiccup shakes his head no before going to lift her off his waist. Astrid ask "are you close yet?" Hiccup grunts "almost." Astrid smiles and gets up before Hiccup releases his load all over himself. Hiccup sighs "thanks and we just had sex and are going to be in so much trouble now."

Astrid laughs "yeah, there's just one problem with that. I only had the head in and not past the barrier." Hiccup sighs and grabs his jeans and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up before joining Astrid and her parents downstairs. Alistair smirks "nice of you both to join us. Did you help Hiccup release his problem, daughter?" Hiccup and Astrid blush before Astrid smiles "yes I helped him released his problem."

Ingrid smirks "while you two are at school, I'll go pick up a prescription of birth control pills for you, Astrid." Astrid whines "mom! I'm not doing that with him! What makes you think I'm having sex with him?" Ingrid smiles "oh I think we both know that you are doing it, just not going past your barrier, that way you are keeping your purity." Astrid sighs "we aren't having sex, mom!" Ingrid smiles "well I'm going to pick you up one anyways."

Hiccup and Astrid leave to go to school. Astrid sighs "I can't believe mom would suggest that I'm having sex when I was only trying to relieve both of our problems." Hiccup ask her "what was your problem?" Astrid sighs "don't tell anyone when we get to school, but I've been having this craving of you inside me since that night at Tuff's party." Hiccup gapped at her revealing urges and says "I won't say anything, Astrid."

When they arrive at school, Hiccup turns to Astrid and says "I may have a solution to your problem by getting you off." Astrid sighs "if I wanted to get off, I would have you go all the way and take my virginity!" Hiccup smiles "and that would have bad consequences for both of us." Astrid smiles "just shut up and lets get inside school." Hiccup laughs "as you wish my lovely wife."

Astrid gaped at him before noticing that he was smirking and says "oh I'm going to kick your ass for that!" Hiccup laughs running inside the school with Astrid chasing him to their lockers. Fishlegs and their friends were there waiting for them to arrive. Ruffnut smirks "here's Hiccup, but where is Ast-" Astrid yells "Hiccup, I'm going to kick your ass!" Cami smirks "Hiccup, what did you do to make her angry at you?"

Astrid snides "he called me his lovely wife!" Heather laughs "your mad about that? If a guy called me that it would be because he's wanting to marry me in the future." Astrid sighs "that's not what I'm furious about! I'm furious because he said as a joke!" In the distraction, Hiccup spins Astrid to face him and gives her a deep heated kiss. After two minutes, he breaks the kiss, leaving her breathless looking dazed.

Ruffnut sighs "maybe this might be a bad time, but I was scrolling through Facebook last night when I got this text from anonymous saying 'Astrid Hofferson is screwing Hiccup Haddock, trying to get herself pregnant before graduation'." Astrid gasped "let me see that text!" Ruffnut shows Astrid the text. Astrid gasped "I hope the whole school haven't got this text, but this seems more like Snotlout's way of revenge."

Cami ask "how would Snotlout know your having sex with Hiccup?" Astrid blushes "I gave him the impression that I started having sex with Hiccup at the end of Homecoming dance on Friday night." Heather gasped "tell me you didn't try to have sex with Hiccup again over the weekend?" Astrid blushes scarlett "we did the same thing with me forcing him inside me until he reached my barrier then we just lay there feeling each other."

Fishlegs ask "why don't you go all the way?" Astrid sighs "I'm waiting for when we get married before I let Hiccup take my virginity." Tuffnut walks upto them with Snotlout and his cronies smiling. Hiccup sighs "what do you guys want." Snotlout grins "me and the boys were thinking about you and Astrid and is Astrid good in bed?" Hiccup sighs "Snotlout, I'm not going to tell you anything about me and Astrid cuddle in bed."

Snotlout laughs "oh Hiccup, I wonder if Astrid would stay with you if she knew you were having feelings for Heather behind her back?" Astrid looks at Hiccup and ask "what is he talking about?" Hiccup growls "I don't have feelings for Heather besides brotherly, sisterly feelings!" Snotlout smirks "oh Hiccup, you can try and talk your way out of this but I have proof that you love Heather and want to have sex with her."

Fishlegs growls "show me your proof, because I know for a fact that Hiccup only wants Astrid!" Snotlout pulls out his phone and pulls up a video of Hiccup and Heather talking to each other about their feelings. After the video stopped playing, Hiccup and Heather started laughing catching everyone by surprise. Dogsbreath ask "what is so funny?" Heather sighs "we were talking about our feelings for the project!"

Sven ask "what do you mean by the project?" Hiccup sighs "I read the packet and it says the more proof you have on your married life, the better your grade is. So I ask Heather if she could help us." Heather finish "and we act by me playing the girl who grew a crush on Hiccup even though he's promised to Astrid. Then he let me down gently." Astrid smirks "Hiccup, tell me again how much you love me?"

Hiccup smiles "Astrid, I love you and no one else." Gustav smirks "I guess the only reason why Hiccup loves Astrid is because she tells him to have sex with her." Astrid sighs "we aren't having sex, we're just in love with each other." Snotlout smirks "when is the baby due?" Astrid growls "I'm not pregnant!" Snotlout and his cronies leave laughing "keep telling yourself that Astrid, soon we'll be hearing the news of you being pregnant!"

They head to their first class. Hiccup gets asked in class "is Astrid good in bed? Does she have a good body? How many times do you both have sex during the day?" Same thing with Astrid but different by getting ask if she would let a guy sleep with her." Lunch time came, Hiccup headed to his locker to put his English book away. Couple minutes later, his friends, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Heather, Cami but no Astrid.

He ask "does any of you know where Astrid is?" Ruffnut sighs "she's been in the bathroom since fourth period started. Don't know what's wrong with her." Hiccup sighs "I'll see you all in the lunchroom after I check on Astrid." He leaves the group and walks to one of the girl's bathroom and calls Astrid's name. No answer, he walks to another girl's bathroom and calls Astrid's name.

No answer, he walks to another bathroom to find Astrid in a stall wiping her eyes and ask "what's wrong sweetheart?" The guys telling other guys that I like having sex with you and ask me if I would have sex with them." Hiccup brush away Astrid's tears and says your too beautiful to let pigs think they can have sex with you." Astrid sniffles "you really believe that I'm beautiful?" Hiccup smiles "yes, I really believe you are very beautiful."

Astrid smiles "even if I was pregnant with your baby?" Hiccup gaped at that and ask "are you pregnant?" Astrid smiles "no, but I think about what it would feel like to go all the way and let you take my virginity." Hiccup sighs "if we did that, we would be opening up many doors and you would be called many horrible names." Astrid sighs "some of the girls were calling me a slut now saying that I should let guys have their way with me since I let you."

Hiccup smiles "how I take you out to eat for lunch?" Astrid gasped "you can walk out of school like that?" Hiccup sighs "no, I have to go to the office and sign a slip for lunch outside and to do that I have to pay for that so let's go or we won't be able to have time for lunch." Hiccup and Astrid leave school and go to the nearest restaurant. While they eat lunch together, Astrid gets a text from Heather.

Hiccup ask "who text you?" Astrid smiles "it's from Heather, she says Snotlout and his cronies are telling lies about us not being in the lunchroom. She says you took me out of school to have sex with me." Hiccup sighs "text her back that I took you out of school because you weren't feeling comfortable being around other students right now." Astrid smiles "thank you for the support."


End file.
